


Avant l'aube

by HoshiAkira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Denial, Editor Hange, Eren is a brat, Family, Fluff, High School Student Eren Yeager, Levi and Eren are neighbours, Levi is a tease, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Writer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Writer's Block, ceo erwin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiAkira/pseuds/HoshiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seorang penulis tertutup dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala tidak ingin merubah apapun tentang tulisannya. Levi Ackerman, penulis ulung yang mungkin saat ini dilanda yang namanya Writer's block karena permintaan Erwin yang tidak masuk diakal. Namun seseorang memaksanya untuk mengubahnya. Seorang bocah ingusan bernama Eren Yeager memaksa sesuatu dalam tulisannya untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Mungkin Levi tidak suka, mungkin Levi lebih senang menyakiti Eren dengan kata-katanya, tapi Levi tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan aneh ketika membuat Eren bergetar di bawah tubuhnya. Menggodanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pertemuan Pertama

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing : Mainly Rivaille/Eren  
> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime, Cover Image not my own.  
> Warning : Typo(s), misstypo(s), lil!OOC.
> 
> Hanya cerita sederhana yang Author tulis berdasarkan perbincangan absurd dengan teman kelas sebelah. Maafkan segala bentuk kesalahan dalam pengetikan yang mungkin Author tidak sadari.

**Avant l'aube**

.

.

"Dia aneh. Apa kau dengar dia bisa membuat seseorang menjadi sial?"

"Hieee~ apa kau serius? Tapi dia terlihat tidak seperti itu."

Segerombolan wanita itu tak hentinya melirik dan berbisik satu sama lain. Rok yang sedikit berantakan menyingkap kaki jenjang yang dengan sengaja mereka perlihatkan. Wangi parfum yang semerbak bercampur aduk di udara. Mereka saling merengkuh lengan teman di sebelahnya terkikik pelan sembari menunjuk seseorang.

Dua pemuda lewat di belakang mereka, nampak tidak tertarik dengan omong kosong yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ketika mereka mendengar tawa para wanita itu makin mengeras salah seorang di antaranya melirik dengan mendecak, "Lihat itu, mereka benar-benar terlihat bodoh," gumam seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sangat rapih dan teratur, rambut coklat pucatnya membuat orbs abu-abu itu bersinar terang. Ia memakai baju yang lengannya lebih besar, menggulungnya sampai siku.

"Kau itu seperti baru mengenal mereka saja," jawab pemuda satunya. Rambut hitam dengan bagian bawah tercukur rapih dengan poni yang terjuntai menutupi pipinya tidak mampu menyembunyikan kulit putih pucat dengan pandangan tajamnya. Ia mendekap buku besar dengan tulisan sastra di lengan kiri, melirik temannya dengan senyum sinis.

Si rambut coklat pucat tertawa kecil, menanggapi dengan santai, "Oh, bahkan aku tidak mengenal mereka."

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika mereka berdua keluar dari gedung fakultas sastra. Langit sore dengan aksen warna oranye bercampur ungu gelap mendekati hitam semakin menyelimuti mereka. Udara kian mendingin dan banyak orang yang bercakap-cakap sembari berjalan di sekitar mereka.

Hanya dengan diam kalian bisa lebih mudah mengamati seseorang, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam itu. Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di universitas ini, ia bisa langsung mengira banyak idealisme yang tidak berguna di dalamnya. Hidup itu keras dan tidak sebaik yang mereka kira.

Gosip, penindasan, dan  _labeling_  untuk beberapa anak dengan status sosial yang di bawah rata-rata sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di negeri ini. Terlebih lagi anak perempuan, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat mereka diam dengan mulut besar itu.

Karena tetap saja, rumor menyebar lebih cepat dibandingkan angin.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai, sebenarnya hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat menikmati perjalanan membosankan itu. Sedangkan yang satunya terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya mengiyakan semua ucapan temannya. Tidak berniat menanggapinya terlalu jauh.

"Ah, Levi apa kau tahu jika kita akan mengadakan acara bakti sosial?"

Pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian dominan hitam itu menoleh ke arah temannya yang berambut pirang, "Huh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

Si rambut coklat–atau yang akrab dipanggil Farlan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, ekspresinya terlihat mengejek lalu bergumam dengan nada sinis, "Eiii, kau benar-benar tidak tahu."

Levi Ackerman, nama yang tidak begitu asing di sana karena dia adalah salah satu anak dengan prestasi tinggi yang dengan begitu mudahnya mendapatkan beasiswa. Lulusan universitas terbaik yang membawanya menjadi dosen literatur yang paling disegani.

Namanya berasal dari bahasa perancis, terkadang logat kental dari tempatnya tumbuh itu masih ikut terbawa. Ayahnya memang berasal dari negeri yang terkenal dengan  _brand fashion_ -nya itu.

Terkenal dengan kejeniusannya, sudah hampir lebih dari delapan tahun ia tinggal di Jepang–negeri kelahiran ibunya. Menjelaskan kenapa ia memiliki wajah khas asia karena ibunya merupakan wanita asli Jepang dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata sipit dengan garis pandang tajam. Setidaknya itu yang pamannya ceritakan, Kenny Ackerman. Kedua orang tuanya telah lama meninggal, yatim piatu dari lahir.

Ia orang yang mandiri, bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu mengemis kepada orang tuanya. Kuliah di Jepang bermodal beasiswa dari sana-sini, terkadang bekerja paruh waktu di beberapa perusahaan kecil yang masih berkaitan dengan literatur. Dan sekarang bisa menjadi dosen dengan usahanya sendiri adalah suatu kebanggaan yang cukup mendalam.

Sebenarnya Levi tidak perlu takut dengan masa depannya, saat ia SMA sebuah perusahaan yang bergelut dalam bidang kesastraan dan sangat terkenal di Jepang telah merekrutnya dan ia resmi menjadi salah satu anggota dengan bayaran tinggi saat ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Bisa dibilang saat ini ia merangkap dua pekerjaan, walau tidak banyak yang tahu.

Tidak ada paksaan, semuanya bahkan terlihat santai. Bahkan Farlan yang hanya berkecimpung di dunia pendidikan masih kewalahan menyusun materi ajar untuk besok pagi. Yang sampai saat ini sering dikatai bodoh dan tidak bisa mengatur waktu oleh Levi. Heh, Levi sahabatnya itu jenius sejak lahir–setidaknya begitu pikir Farlan.

Keluarganya kaya, jangan ingatkan aku tentang kesuksesan nama keluarganya di negeri sebrang sana. Namun tak apa, ia bukan seseorang manja dan sudah lama membuang jauh-jauh pengharapan dari hasil nama keluarga, dia bisa sukses dengan caranya sendiri. Farlan Church bisa menyadari itu.

Mereka teman sejak kecil dan hal itu bisa dengan mudah menjawab semua hal yang Levi lakukan akan sangat mudah ditebak oleh Farlan. Ia teman yang baik–aku tidak bisa mengatakan Levi yang sekarang adalah Levi tanpa siapa-siapa. Ia memiliki teman seperti Farlan, walaupun terlihat memuakkan dengan tingkahnya. Ia terkadang bisa sangat membantu.

Dan mereka hidup biasa-biasa saja, tidak dalam sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti orang-orang sering gunjingkan tentang mereka. Entah Levi yang terlalu malas menanggapi atau Farlan yang terlalu bodoh untuk begitu peka terhadap pembicaraan orang lain.

Cukup dengan latar belakang pemuda yang sangat jarang memperlihatkan senyumannya itu. Farlan masih menunggu respon Levi, berjalan agak cepat pura-pura ngambek karena tidak ditanggapi.

Ia sudah tahu trik lama Farlan sok marah walau terlihat jahil. Membuat Levi mau tak mau angkat suara, "Bukan begitu maksudku," Levi membantah, matanya terlihat tidak terima dengan perkataan Farlan.

Levi melirik Farlan tajam tanpa banyak berkata, memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Jelas ia terlihat tertarik dan Farlan mau tak mau bertambah lebar senyumannya. Ia merangkul Levi secara sepihak, "Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku untuk melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu lusa aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Mereka melakukannya di panti asuhan di pinggir kota."

Acara amal adalah salah satu hal yang rasanya tidak pernah absen dari kegiatan dua manusia ini. Memang mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya saja melihat Levi hanya menyukai hal-hal yang tidak jauh dari membaca buku dan bermain catur, mengajaknya ke dunia luar seperti acara amal adalah salah satu ide brilian yang Farlan pikirkan.

"Kali ini apa yang akan kau bawa? Jangan katakan kau akan memberi mereka satu truk buku!"

"Kau ini bodoh ya? Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal seperti itu," Levi membalas tajam candaan dari Farlan yang terdengar membosankan itu. Farlan tertawa kecil, tidak menyadari betapa bodohnya ia di mata Levi sekarang ini.

"Oh, oh, aku baru ingat para junior dari fakultas lain juga akan datang. Uuughh~ pasti akan sangat menyenangkan," ujar Farlan dengan senyum berbunga-bunga, membuat Levi tak tahan untuk tidak memukulnya di kepala dengan buku sastra yang dipegangnya.

"Auh! Levi apa yang kau lakukan?!" Farlan meringis, Levi tak peduli.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menendangmu karena kau mulai menjengkelkan."

Menggoda mahasiswi seenak jidatnya, dosen macam apa itu? Terkadang Levi berharap lelaki di sampingnya ini jomblo seumur hidup. Biarkan saja, doa itu kejam, Levi tidak peduli.

"Haha, kau manis sekali jika seperti itu."

" _S'en aller_."

"Ow, kau kesal."

Farlan mengangkat tangan, tidak ingin membuat orang di sebelahnya ini bertambah kesal.

Mereka sampai di gerbang masuk universitas, seperti biasa tak ada mobil mewah atau limosin yang menjemput Levi karena dia akan selalu naik kendaraan umum. Ia berkata itu lebih menyenangkan dan membuat Farlan menggumam tak percaya. Levi tidak selalu sebaik itu.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin bersamaku?"

"Harus ke toko buku terlebih dahulu. Kau pulanglah duluan," ujar Levi. Farlan tidak membantah dan hanya memberi Levi salam perpisahan seperti biasa, menepuknya di atas kepala. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, Levi membenci itu.

"Apa kau lupa siapa yang lebih tua disini?"

"Oh? Maafkan aku kau pendek sekali sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya," canda Farlan sebelum dengan gesit masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada Levi.

"Semoga saja Maserati cantikmu itu tidak karatan di  _basement_."

Ahhh, terkadang Farlan bisa sangat menyebalkan.

.

.

Levi berjalan dalam kesibukan pikirannya seperti biasa. Suasanya di sekitarnya kurang lebih hanya memacu otaknya untuk berpikir kenapa ada orang lain yang sangat ingin mencampuri urusan yang bukan miliknya. Ia tahu beberapa diantara mereka memang benar-benar tulus membantu, hanya saja ia tidak menyukai bagaimana hubungan antar manusia itu tercipta.

Kau bisa saja menjadi obat bagi orang lain, namun kau juga bisa menjadi racun yang mematikan untuk orang lain.

"Oi, kau ini benar-benar ingin cari mati, ya?"

Langkah terhenti, Levi menelusuri pandangannya kepada gang sempit nan gelap. Beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan dandanan khas preman sedang menantang seorang anak berseragam sekolah, terjepit di paling pojok jalan buntu.

Oh, penindasan lagi.

Mungkin tak banyak orang yang peduli, di tengah kesibukan masing-masing–jam pulang kerja. Langit sore dengan suhu yang semakin menurun, membuat banyak orang tergesa untuk segera pulang. Dan Levi juga salah satu dari mereka.

Ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya ketika suara itu samar-samar mengena di hatinya sarat akan keberanian walau jelas-jelas ia tidak berdaya.

" _Was willst du?_ " suaranya agak terbatuk, namun penuh ancaman.

Oh? Jerman. Levi masih mendengarkan dengan satu tangan masuk ke dalam saku celana.

" _Fuck you!_ "

_**Bruk!** _

"Berani sekali."

Suara benturan cukup kuat terdengar, kepala anak itu dibenturkan ke dinding? Terdengar tawa mengejek dari para orang-orang itu. Levi tertarik, melangkah pelan dengan tenang. Membuat tidak ada yang sadar dengar keberadaannya.

Mungkin omongan batinnya yang barusan tadi malah menjadi bumerang. Pikir sekali lagi, jika dia meneruskan, paling tidak berdiri agak lebih lama di sini mau tak mau dia akan ikut terseret dalam masalah bocah ingusan yang tidak penting.

Tapi masalahnya kakinya tidak ingin melangkah dan kupingnya masih setia mendengarkan apa yang terjadi.

Rambut coklat gelap, kulit sawo matang yang mengkilat dan Levi bisa melihat kilat mata hijau berhasrat ingin membunuh itu. Giginya menggeretak, tidak peduli dengan tendangan di perut yang sekali lagi menimbulkan erangan dari pemiliknya.

" _Quel imbécile_ ," Levi berbisik pelan, tidak sengaja pada awalnya. Nada datar dan terkesan angkuh. Menyusup bersatu dengan hembusan angin cukup didengar oleh targetnya. Mereka menoleh, Levi menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada gaya bos besar. Sombong.

Satu diantara mereka maju, mendekati Levi sok sangar. Wajahnya mendekat, bau alkohol samar-samar tercium, membuat Levi ingin muntah. Levi memalingkan wajahnya, yang lain tertawa mengejek, "Apa yang kau lakukan bocah pendek?"

Jika saja ada Farlan di sini, laki-laki jangkung itu pastilah ingin meludah di depan mereka. Asal bicara, satu yang paling dibenci oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Menghabisi seorang bocah di gang sempit seperti ini, manusia menjijikan," ujarnya pelan. Melirik anak lelaki yang sudah tersungkur dan masih terbatuk kecil, sudut bibirnya terluka. Levi tak bisa memandang wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh bayangan lelaki besar agak gemuk dan jelek itu.

"Bocah pendek, memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?"

Satu orang yang lain mendekat, merangkul teman di sebelahnya. Dengan gaya asal-asalan, bicara omong kosong di depan Levi.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau mau diinjak juga seperti bocah sok jagoan di sana?"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

_**Brugh!**_   Satu tendangan di perut.

"Argh!"

Obsidian kembali menubruk emerald bening, tidak ada kata-kata menyerah atau sekedar pura-pura minta maaf agar masalahnya bisa cepat selesai. Anak itu keras kepala sekali.

"Ini terlihat tak menarik, tapi itulah yang kau dapatkan ketika sok pahlawan. Bukan begitu, huh?" satu tangan menepuk pundak Levi, secara refleks ditepis dengan kasar.

" _Ne t'affaires pas avec moi_."

"Ho? Hari ini kita mendapati banyak darah campuran. Hei, kenapa kalian suka sekali bicara dengan bahasa bodoh seperti itu?" ejek salah satu dari tiga orang itu. Levi masih diam, rambut hitamnya secara samar bergerak tertiup angin.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian berdua ini cantik juga, bagaimana jika bersenang-senang saja dengan kami?"

Satu langkah mendekat. Levi merenggangkan jemarinya, suara tulang terdengar.

"Ayolah, jangan takut begitu. Laki-laki ataupun wanita aku tidak masalah."

Remaja berambut coklat itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, bisa merasa hawa dingin dan gelap yang tiba-tiba menyeruak. Obsidian itu semakin menggelap, ia bergidik ngeri. Levi memukul-mukul pelan lehernya, memberi sedikit perenggangan. "Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi hitam, hanya suara teriakkan yang tersamarkan oleh bisingnya kendaraan yang memadati jalan. Sang emerald tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik obsidian itu, begitu pula obsidian kelam itu tak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali terangnya nyala hijau di balik kegelapan.

.

Levi berulang kali mendecak sebal, jadwalnya sedikit berantakan karena insiden anak kecil tadi. Bahkan ia tidak sempat bicara karena remaja berambut coklat tadi keburu menghilang, Levi tidak sadar bahkan ia lupa wajahnya karena terlalu gelap. Atau mungkin ia terlalu bersemangat mengingat kemampuan bela diri saat SMAnya hingga tidak peduli dengan alasannya melangkahkan kaki di dalam sana.

Tidak ada yang kotor, bahkan ia tampak seperti orang-orang lainnya yang habis pulang kerja dan buru-buru sampai rumah karena istrinya menunggu. Bukan seperti orang begajulan yang baru saja menghajar tiga preman jalanan sampai pingsan.

Tch, tapi tetap saja ia merasa itu sia-sia.

Seharusnya ia tidak ikut campur begitu saja dengan urusan orang lain. Kurang lebih seperti itulah idealisme dalam benaknya terbentuk. Ia menghargai orang lain tetapi tidak untuk ikut campur dalam urusannya. Ya, dia adalah salah satu orang yang tertutup. Dan Farlan mengerti itu.

Untuk kejadian yang barusan itu tadi, entahlah, dia hanya tertarik. Lagipula membiarkan tiga preman menghabisi seorang bocah SMA agak terlalu berlebihan di dalam benaknya.

Kakinya kembali membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dari luar bangunan itu terlihat agak tua dengan desainnya yang lebih ke arah cafe tradisional, dominan dibalut warna coklat tua dan krem. Alunan musik klasik samar-samar sampai ke telinga Levi.

"Ah, kau datang rupanya!"

Levi menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu berwarna coklat terang sedikit kekuningan–ah, ia tidak tahu warna apa itu. Ia memakai pin di rambutnya, mencegah poninya turun sampai ke wajah. Ia terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan dengan pakaian kasual paling sederhana sekalipun dan Levi mengenalnya sebagai salah satu karyawan toko buku itu.

Dia berjalan kesusahan karena mengangkat beberapa tumpuk kardus besar yang menghalangi pengelihatannya. Levi tidak yakin kardus itu ringan dari cara melihat seseorang wanita di depannya agak tergopoh untuk mengangkatnya oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk membantu membawakan beberapa kardus.

"Petra apa yang kau lakukan?" Levi segera menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk mengangkat beberapa kardus yang dia bawa seorang diri. Ah, Levi lebih mengetahui bagaimana gadis ini bisa sangat ceroboh dalam melakukan sesuatu tertentu.

"Aa-ah! Terimakasih banyak, Kapten," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar. Levi mengerutkan alisnya, ia mengikuti Petra masuk ke dalam toko, "Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk tidak menciptakan panggilan aneh seperti itu? Kau menakutkanku."

"Tapi kau benar-benar cocok dipanggil seperti itu. Kau seperti ketua kami, haha," Petra tertawa pelan. Levi mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil mendengarnya namun garis-garis senyum itu terlampau tipis untuk disadari banyak orang.

"Cukup panggil Levi, aku sudah berulang kali mengatakannya kepadamu."

Toko buku ini sudah seperti rumah keduanya. Semenjak ia pindah ke Jepang beberapa tahun silam, hanya tempat inilah yang ia kunjungi selain sekolahnya. Toko buku ini tidak bisa dibilang megah walaupun tidak terlihat buruk. Ini tempat yang nyaman dengan kondisi yang bersih dan suasana yang tak jauh berbeda dengan kafe. Sangat menyenangkan bisa membaca diiringi dengan musik klasik di tempat yang sunyi, menambahkan nilai plus bagi calon pembelinya. Lagipula menurut Levi musik-musik klasik lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan musik lainnya. Tidak membuat telinga sakit, dan tidak ada lirik dengan omong kosong yang bercerita seputar percintaan bodoh.

"Oh! Disini kau rupanya," sapa seseorang dengan tubuh cukup besar dan perawakannya yang maskulin. Seseorang itu dengan cepat mendatangi Levi dan memindahkan bawaannya. Levi melambaikan tangan untuk balas menyapanya, "Yo."

"Eld, jangan kau letakkan benda itu di sana. Koleksi baru akan datang sore nanti, jangan mengacaukannya!"

"Apa itu koleksi buku terbaru?" tanya Levi, ia meletakkan tas nya di atas meja bundar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Levi menggulung lengan bajunya dan menghampiri Eld, mengambil beberapa buku untuk meletakkannya di beberapa tempat. "Ho? Ini menakjubkan, kau dapat ini darimana?" Levi mengamati satu buku dengan wajah penasaran.

"Apa menurutmu itu menarik?" Petra mendekat dengan wajah sumringah, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Buku itu sedang sangat laris di pasaran, ceritanya tentang kehidupan di masa lampau. Apa kau percaya dahulu kala bumi ini dikelilingi oleh tembok besar dengan makhluk aneh yang membahayakan hidup manusia?"

"Apa maksudmu Titan?"

"Petra itu pelajaran sejarah yang selalu diulangi gurumu sejak sekolah dasar, aku yakin itu," Eld menambahkan. Masih bingung bagaimana cerita tentang Titan yang sejak mereka lahir selalu diulang-ulang membuat gadis muda itu sangat tertarik.

"Ayolah, Eld. Jangan kaku begitu, buku ini berbeda dari yang lain. Bahasa dan pembawaannya sangat tepat, membuatmu tidak bisa berhenti membaca walau sejenak."

"Apa judulnya?" Eld mendekati Petra, mengintip sesuatu yang sedang digilai wanita mungil itu.

"BTD!  _Before the Dawn_."

"Uh, terdengar seperti judul lagu  _boyband_  dari Korea bagiku."

"Kau tidak lucu, Eld."

"Siapa pengarangnya?"

Petra memutar buku itu bulak-balik, lalu mendengus sebal, "Lagi-lagi dia tidak mencantumkan namanya, hanya ada huruf R dengan font besar menarik." Lalu ia meletakkannya kembali ke dalam kardus.

Levi hanya diam mendengarkan dua teman dekatnya berceloteh dengan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Jujur saja Levi merasa tertarik dengan buku itu tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan buku di depannya itu. Ia meletakkannya kembali dan mengangkat kardus itu menuju tempat yang seharusnya.

"Levi-kun kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" Eld menyadari dan berusaha mengambil alih apa yang Levi kerjakan.

Levi mendecak tak puas, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menuntaskan hal sederhana seperti ini? Jangan bercanda."

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja kau sudah lebih dari cukup membantu kami," kekeh Petra diiringi tawa kecil. Ia memegang kemoceng dan terlihat bersiap-siap membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan. Levi mendesah, "Kalau begitu berikan aku sapu," gumamnya tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Eld dan Petra saling melirik, akhirnya tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Clean Freak. Hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari diri Levi.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa hal yang berarti, alunan piano dari pemutar musik tua menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Eld mengurusi kasir dan Levi sedang membersihkan beberapa sudut di belakang lemari buku. Toko buku sederhana ini tidak memiliki banyak pegawai.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali anak sekolah yang datang," ujar Petra pada akhirnya. Levi melirik sekilas, "Bukankah itu bagus? Anak-anak zaman sekarang sangat jarang ada yang ingin menginjakkan kakinya di tempat seperti ini."

"Ya, kurasa itu memang bagus. Tapi tempat ini ramai oleh anak-anak yang bukan seperti Levi terasa sangat aneh," Eld tertawa ringan membuat Petra hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Lalu di dalam ruangan itu hanya terlihat mereka bertiga berlalu-lalang memindahkan sesuatu. Detik demi detik berjalan, membunuh waktu yang membuat mereka semua lupa akan sekitar. Tumpukan kardus berisi koleksi buku terbaru berulang kali dipindahkan dan dirapihkan.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba gelap?" Eld berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, menjulurkan kepalanya sebentar dan memutuskan untuk menutupnya. Angin terasa lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ini sudah jam setengah delapan malam, Eld."

Eld mengabaikan Petra.

"Levi apakah kau membawa payung?" Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat tanpa menjawab.

"Baguslah, kurasa akan hujan deras hari ini."

"Ahhh, mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa di ramalan cuaca hari ini," keluh Petra.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar pepatah sedia payung sebelum hujan?"

"Tasku berat, aku melupakan payungku di kamar."

Tak lama dari itu mereka bisa mendengar suara gerimis yang makin lama terdengan seperti tumpahan air dari langit menyerbu tanah tanpa segan-segan. Mengangkat bau basah tanah dengan kelembapannya seketika.

_**Kriinnggg–!** _

Petra buru-buru melihat ke arah pintu depan yang terbuka paksa, lonceng yang di pasang di atasnya berbunyi kasar menimbulkan suara berisik, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh spontan.

"Maaf tapi hari ini kami tidak buka, silahkan datang lain–"

_**Bruk!** _

Ucapan Petra terhenti kala ia melihat seorang anak sekolahan yang seragam SMAnya basah kuyup yang menerobos masuk sedang terengah, napasnya sedikit tercekat dan ia terlihat sedang memeluk sesuatu. Petra hampir berteriak.

Eld melirik Levi tanpa berkata apapun, Petra dengan takut mendekatinya dan berusaha memegang bahu anak lelaki dengan rambut coklat itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia terbatuk beberapa kali, Petra tidak yakin kenapa tetapi baju anak itu terlihat seperti terkena cipratan air di jalan. Ia terlihat kotor, dan mereka tahu pasti Levi sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Petra lagi, ia menggeleng.

Levi tanpa sadar mendekat, terlihat kesal karena ruangan yang tadinya bersih tanpa cela harus kembali becek karena tingkah seorang bocah yang bahkan asal usulnya belum diketahui.

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau berlutut dan meringkuk di sana? Singkirkan tubuh kotormu," ujar Levi dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar cukup terganggu.

Petra merasa tak enak, Eld akhirnya keluar dari kasir dan membantu Petra untuk mengangkat anak lelaki tadi. Levi masih diam dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"M-maaf," ujar anak itu pelan. Ketika ia berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya seekor anak anjing keluar dari pelukannya dan mengibaskan bulu-bulunya. Membuat air terciprat kemana-mana.

Ahh, Levi benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Ketika anak tadi ingin mengejar anak anjing yang kini lari ke dalam pelukan Eld yang telah mengambil handuk kecil, Petra menahannya, "Lutut dan sikumu terluka, ya ampun wajahmu kenapa? Kemarilah, aku akan mengobatinya."

Levi mendecih pelan dan akhirnya pergi masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Petra dan Eld mau tak mau hanya menghela napas maklum.

.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Petra pelan, sembari mengolesi siku anak tadi dengan obat merah. Ia terlihat meringis.

"Eren. Eren Yeager."

Mereka duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan, tepatnya di sebelah toko. Tampaknya ini ruangan pribadi staff, tak banyak yang bisa dilihat di sini. Hanya dapur sederhana di bagian selatan, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya sebuah sofa yang terlihat empuk di tengah-tengah ruangan dan meja kayu dengan empat kursi di bagian timur merapat ke dinding.

"Nah Eren, apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini? Wajahmu terlihat seperti habis berkelahi."

Eren masih mengernyit, bau alkohol dan obat merah masih belum hilang sempurna dari penciumannya. Mereka duduk di pojok ruangan, Petra menarik satu kursi dengan arah agak menyerong menghadap Eren. Eld berada tak jauh dari mereka, sibuk mengeringkan si anak anjing lalu menghilang ke ruangan di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak sengaja melihatnya hampir tertabrak mobil."

"Jadi kau berlari dan menubruk aspal untuk menyelamatkannya?" suara bariton itu muncul dari ruangan lain, tatapan matanya tajam ke arah Eren, "Bocah."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan,  _Sir_ ," Eren menunduk, masih merasakan setiap gerakannya diawasi. Perban yang membalut sikunya kini hampir tak terasa sakit lagi. Bajunya hampir kering dengan sendirinya. Levi mendekat, walau masih berdiri agak jauh lalu melemparkan sesuatu.

_**Thud!** _

Handuk kering dengan sukses mendarat di puncak kepalanya, Eren mengintip dari balik helai poni-nya yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Levi duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan dirinya, agak jauh.

Di luar sana angin masih bertiup kencang, beradu tak waras dengan hujan yang hanya semakin buruk. Kilatan petir hanya menambah buruk suasana, dalam hati Eren benar-benar tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, membatin saja sulit.

"Yap, sudah selesai." Petra menepuk kedua tangannya. Eren mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Tetesan air menitik dari helaian rambut coklatnya, perban kecil berwarna hampir senada denga kulitnya menutupi luka dimana-mana, tapi sepertinya ia tak peduli.

"Aku akan mencarikanmu baju ganti, kau tunggu di sini sebentar."

Petra sudah bagaikan dewi yang nyata di dunia ini. Eren hanya bisa menggumamkan kata terimakasih berulang kali, Petra tersenyum saja kemudian pergi.

"Oi."

"Uh... ya?"

Levi hanya memakai kemeja putih polosnya yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai siku. Rambut hitam legamnya membingkai sempurna raut tegas pahatan dari setiap inchi wajahnya. Eren tak bisa menebak seberapa jauh usia mereka berbeda. Tetapi lelaki di depannya ini penuh dengan aura kedewasaan.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Untuk sesaat rasanya Eren kehilangan dirinya sendiri, tatapan mata yang begitu dalam itu membuatnya lupa untuk menjawab. Eren terbata menjawab, berusaha tegas namun tetap gagal, "Shiganshina,  _Sir_ ," suaranya agak bergetar.

Eren belum bisa menemukan hal baik yang bisa ia jadikan penopang senyum untuk menghadapi lelaki di depannya. Eren baru saja ingin menarik napas ketika Petra dengan terburu mendatangi mereka.

"M-maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun untukmu."

"Tidak perlu merepotkan, nanti dia akan kering sendiri," ujar Eren sigap. Merasa tidak enak dengan Petra yang terlihat kerepotan.

"Kau sekolah di Trost?"

Eren dan Petra menoleh ke arah Levi secara serentak, Levi masih terlihat sama–menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, terlihat tak peduli. Eren melihat ke saku seragamnya, jelas-jelas lambang sekolahnya tercetak di sana.

"I-iya,  _Sir_." Eren menyadari seragam sekolahnya kotor terkena cipratan dari air di jalan, dan ia sangat bersyukur tidak ada yang robek walau lututnya berdarah. Dan dia tak ingin berkomentar tentang bercak darah dimana-mana. Tubuhnya masih sangat sakit karena sesuatu yang tentu saja bukan hanya karena menubruk aspal.

"Benarkah itu? Eren kau kelas berapa?" Eren kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, mencari sesuatu untuk jadi fokus pandangannya. Wanita mungil di depannya berdiri agak terlalu dekat dan membuat wajah Eren memerah karena alasan tak jelas.

"Aku baru saja masuk SMA,  _Miss_ –"

Dan pandangannya justru menubruk sepasang obsidian yang sangat kelam dan tajam, meliriknya tanpa ada niatan berarti. Eren hampir tersedak.

"Ah, benarkah? Kau masih muda sekali."

Lagi-lagi suara lembut Petra membuatnya memalingkan wajah. Ia mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak  _Miss_ , maaf merepotkanmu. Bisakah aku meminjam payung saja? Sudah malam, aku takut ayahku khawatir."

"Tapi hujan di luar masih terlalu deras. Kau bisa tinggal di sini beberapa lama lagi."

Levi mendesah pelan, menghembuskan napas berat terdengar terganggu. "Petra, bisakah kau memperkanalkan dirimu terlebih dahulu? Sangat mengganggu mendengar dia memanggil  _Miss_  dan _Sir_  seperti orang bodoh."

Eren tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan orang di depannya ini, sikapnya buruk sekali. Eren mungkin terlihat polos, tetapi berulang kali dikatai bocah dan bodoh membuat perasaannya sangat konyol.

Petra terkekeh pelan, melihat semburat garis kekesalan di wajah Eren yang wajahnya tertutupi rambutnya sendiri.

"Maafkan kami tidak memperkenalkan diri dulu. Aku Petra dan yang sedang mengurusi anak anjingmu itu Eld, dan orang yang di sana itu... dia Levi, kau bisa memanggilnya Kapten jika ingin."

Tawa pelan dari Petra diiringi tatapan tak suka dari Levi, tapi Eren hanya diam saja.

"Oi, bocah. Apa yang kau lakukan di Trost?"

"Aku tinggal bersama ayahku di Trost."

"Lalu sekarang dimana alamat rumahmu? Shiganshina dan Trost cukup jauh," tanya Petra lagi. Dan ketika Eren memberitahukan dimana tempatnya, mata Petra berbinar.

"Levi bukankah itu apartemen yang sama denganmu?" Eld tiba-tiba masuk dengan seekor anak anjing yang kini lebih terlihat ceria. Bulu cokelatnya terlihat hampir mengering sempurna.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanggap Levi tak peduli.

"Kau bisa mengantarnya. Itu tak jauh dari sini, ia terluka," tambah Eld lagi, menyerahkan anak anjing itu kepada Eren. Wajahnya berubah bahagia, Levi tak mengerti apa yang salah dengan anak di depannya itu.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Eren berusaha meyakinkan. Dia tidak ingin terlibat terlalu jauh dengan laki-laki bernama Levi atau siapapun ini.

"Kau bisa sakit."

Eren rasa Petra itu benar-benar seperti seorang dewi yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, terlihat pergi ke sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil tasnya dan melihat ke keadaan, mengeluarkan jaket yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya dan payung kecil.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eld. Levi melewatinya tanpa banyak berkata, ketika ia sampai di ambang pintu Levi kembali menoleh ke arah Eren, "Jika kau ingin pulang, cepat angkat tubuhmu itu dari sana."

Hening. Levi mendecak tak suka.

"Jika kau mau pulang tengah malam, tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi duluan."

Otaknya mungkin tidak bisa bereaksi secepat tubuhnya yang dengan patuh berdiri dan berjalan menuju Levi, tak lupa setelah mengucap salam canggung kepada Petra dan Eld.

.

.

Jalanan macet, hujan masih turun cukup deras. Para pejalan kaki sudah lengkap dengan jas hujan dan payung mereka masing-masing. Tak jarang juga melihat beberapa orang berlarian karena lupa membawa payung, menutupi kepala mereka dengan tasnya.

Tak jauh di sepanjang pinggir jalan banyak orang-orang meneduh di bawah pertokoan. Mobil masih dengan santai berlalu lalang, tak terpengaruh cuaca. Namun kendaraan roda dua membuat keadaan lalu lintas tak begitu baik. Di lampu merah kemacetan parah terjadi, bunyi klakson dimana-mana, kacau.

Paradoks, rasanya begitu sepi di tengah keramaian orang-orang. Dua pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir jalan menanti lampu hijau untuk penyebrang penyebrang jalan.

Levi memasukan satu tangan ke dalam saku, satunya lagi memegang sebuah payung yang digunakan untuk menaungi dua orang. Bukannya tak menyadari, tapi karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang kira-kira mencapai 10 cm membuat seseorang di sebelahnya agak menunduk. Tapi dia tak mengatakan apa-apa sejak tadi.

Raut wajah Levi masih datar sama seperti biasanya, getaran di sakunya menandakan seseorang sedang berusaha menghubunginya. Namun tetap Levi abaikan, tidak suka memainkan ponsel di tengah keadaan seperti ini.

"Err, Levi-san?"

Oh, dia angkat bicara juga rupanya.

"Jika kau merasa keberatan aku bisa pulang naik taksi,  _Sir_."

"Silahkan cari taksi yang mau mengantarkan dirimu di tengah-tengah kemacetan seperti ini."

Ok. Eren tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia baru beberapa minggu ada di Trost, belum hapal jalan dan dengan sedikit uang saku di dalam kantung seragamnya. Lelaki di sampingnya ini terlihat cuek, acuh tak acuh. Eren merasa tak enak.

" _Sir_ , biarkan aku memegangi payungnya jika kau tidak keberatan," ujar Eren lagi. Ransel di depan tubuhnya dengan sleting terbuka, kepala anjing berbulu lebat menyembut di baliknya.

" _Shitty brat_ , kau memanggilku seolah-olah aku ini sangat tua. Dan kau sangat berisik."

"M-maaf,  _Si_ –Levi-san," Eren memotong kalimatnya sendiri, lampu jalan sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau, Levi dengan cepat berjalan mengabaikan Eren yang sedikit tergopoh di sampingnya.

Eren memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bicara, hujan yang dengan perlahan mereda membuat jalanan tidak terlalu becek lagi. Eren dengan samar bisa melihat kerutan jijik setiap air genangan di aspal memerciki Levi. Oh, maniak kebersihan?

Akhirnya apartemen besar itu terlihat juga, tampak berkelas dengan eksterior kelas atas. Dilapisi kaca bening transparan, tak jauh dari pusat kota. Apartemen yang sama seperti yang Levi tempati.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu," ujar Levi, melepas jaketnya berjalan masuk dengan gaya pria dewasa. Pintu lobby terbuka otomatis, beberapa pegawai wanita menyapa Levi agak genit. Ia mengabaikannya.

"Aku jarang keluar rumah,  _Sir_. Ayahku jarang ada di rumah."

Levi tak menjawab, menekan tombol ke atas di lift. Menunggu dengan sabar, menenteng jaket di satu lengan. Kemeja putihnya terlihat agak basah, Eren hanya diam. Layaknya sekretaris pribadi yang hanya mematung di belakang Levi, bedanya ia mengenakan seragam sekolah.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Levi melangkah masuk diikuti oleh Eren. Jemari bersentuhan tidak sengaja, ingin menekan tombol di lantai 13. Tapi tidak ada yang berkomentar, Levi tak tertarik untuk angkat bicara.

_**Drrtt–drrtt–** _

"Hallo?"

Eren berjengit, tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam lift selain mereka berdua. Suara bariton dalam mengalun menggelitik telinganya. Levi sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Uh, ya? Tidak. Tidak perlu," ia melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kapan  _deadline_ -nya? Lusa? Farlan jangan menguji kesabaranku."

Eren terlihat hilang, manik mata hijau jernihnya hanya terpaku dengan nomor lantai yang mereka lewati, entah kenapa terasa lama sekali.

Akhirnya suara lift berdenting tepat di lantai 13, Levi mengakhiri panggilannya. Eren buru-buru keluar dari dalam lift, ingin cepat sampai rumah. Ketika ia tanpa sadar berjalan agak terlalu cepat tanpa menoleh lagi, alunan nada berat menghentikannya.

"Oi, apakah kau ingin pergi begitu saja?"

Eren berhenti seketika, menoleh ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Levi yang sedang merapihkan kancing kemejanya yang terasa mencekat leher.

"Anak zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu sopan santun," gumamnya pelan namun masih sanggup untuk di dengar oleh Eren. Levi mengayunkan kakinya, berjalan pelan dengan bunyi sol sepatu yang beradu di lantai keramik.

" _Sir?_ "

" _Je n'en ai rien à fiche_ , lakukan sesukamu."

Eren menatap punggung kecil itu dalam diam. Dia ingin melawan sebenarnya, tapi Carla bisa menyumpahinya untuk alasan tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua. Dia selalu berceloteh bahwa melawan ucapan orang yang telah menolongmu itu kurang ajar. Walau ibunya jauh di Shiganshina sana, dia tidak ingin mengabaikan nasihat yang sudah ia dengar dari umur 3 tahun.

Eren merasa tidak asing dengan logat kental dan suara dingin itu.

Mereka sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Keberuntungan? Aku rasa tidak. Atau rasanya Tuhan sedang senang untuk membuat mereka saling menatap muka satu sama lain.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Levi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya–1319. Melihat Eren dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, lalu kembali ke arah wajahnya.

Eren menggaruk belakang lehernya yang bahkan tidak gatal sama sekali. Menunjuk pintu dengan papan nomor bertuliskan 1320.

"Sebenarnya ini rumahku, Sir," jawabnya, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Levi.

_**Great.** _

Levi punya tetangga baru yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui.

"Dokter Grisha?"

Eren mengangguk pelan. Rupanya Levi tahu mama ayahnya, bodoh juga sejak tadi Levi tak menyadarinya. Levi terdengar menghela napas pelan, melirik Eren sekilas lalu membuka pintu apartemennya. Membuat bunyi bedebum pelan ketika ia menutupnya di depan wajah Eren tanpa peduli.

.

Ruangan serba putih campur hitam, selera simpel untuk gaya hidup yang sederhana. Oh iya, ini apartemen mewah yang tadinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Levi. Pemberian dari Kenny, syarat saja sebenarnya. Dia bersumpah akan ikut ke Jepang jika Levi tidak tinggal di tempat yang dia sediakan. Levi sempat tidak pulang ke apartemen selama dua bulan dan menginap di tempat Farlan, membuahkan hasil ia harus berurusan dengan anak buah Kenny dimana-mana.

Levi meletakkan tasnya di meja ruang tamu. Menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang agak melengkung yang mengikuti pola meja yang dipasangi kaca bening.

Setiap sudut terlihat rapih karena tidak banyak barang yang ia simpan di dalam sini. Hanya keperluan kuliah dan beberapa hal yang menyangkut pekerjaan di luar universitas. Laptop hitam dengan  _charger_  yang masih tersambung ada di tengah meja, beberapa buku yang terbuka hasil pengerjaan laporannya kemarin malam terlihat memanggilnya untuk dijamah. Satu-satunya tempat yang memiliki aura kehidupan–tempat yang lain seperti tidak terjamah sangking rapihnya.

Levi bangkit dari tempatnya berbaring, rasanya sudah cukup untuk bermalas-malasan. Tubuhnya lengket dan itu terasa sangat menjijikan. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Satu kancing terbuka, disusul oleh kancing yang lain. Lalu kemeja putih itu meninggalkan pemiliknya, memperlihatkan tubuh putih polos yang maskulin. Otot terbentuk sempurna walau tidak sekekar binaragawan. Tentu saja itu akan mengerikan melihat Levi dengan otot sebesar itu, tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat wanita di universitasnya mengincar tubuh Levi dengan mata kelaparan.

Seiring dengan air dari shower yang mengucur membasahi tubuhnya dari ubun-ubun, mengalir menelusuri bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna. Sabun menutupi kulit porselen, mengangkat lemak dan keringat terbawa oleh kucuran air. Uap yang berkumpul di dalam shower terasa hangat, membuat pegal-pegal di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Eren Yeager.

Levi memutar kran shower ke arah sebaliknya kucuran air berhenti perlahan, tiba-tiba merasa aneh karena mengingat tetangga barunya itu. Pertemuan klise seperti di film-film romantis, dia juga tidak percaya hal seperti itu bisa terjadi.

Jujur saja, Levi seperti tidak asing dengan wajah itu.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitamnya yang kini basah, menutupi bagian depan wajahnya keluar dengan handuk putih terikat di pinggang. Berhenti ketika melewati cermin besar yang bisa memperlihatkan tubuh Levi dari atas sampai bawah.

Beruntung sekali cermin itu bisa menelanjangi tubuhnya. Levi punya seorang kenalan yang rela mati hanya untuk mendeskripsikan betuk tubuh itu. Wanita jadi-jadian,  _freak_. Dia tidak ingin membahasnya.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar di atas kasur, Levi tak peduli dan masih sibuk di depan almari pakaiannya. Memilih kaus hitam dan celana selutut untuk bersantai.

"Ada apa Petra?"

_'Kau sudah di rumah?'_

"Sudah," jawabnya singkat, menggosokkan handuk kecil di atas kepala, mengeringkan rambut pendeknya. "Anak itu selamat."

_'Aku belum mengatakan apapun.'_

"Aku akan menutupnya sekarang."

_'E-eh?'_

_**Tuuuuttt–**_ bunyi panggilan terputus.

_**Thud!** _

Ponsel hitam itu mendarat sukses di atas kasurnya, Levi keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke arah ruang tengah. Duduk manis di depan laptop, dengan pena di sela-sela jemari–mengetuk meja perlahan. Tak jauh dari sana beberapa buku dengan lembar penuh coretan tangan terbuka secara acak. Kacamata minus kini bertengger di hidungnya, mata menyipit melihat deret huruf di depan laptop.

Sekalinya laptop itu tersambung ke internet, sebuah pemberitahuan email menarik perhatiannya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar mengarahkan kursor untuk membuka email tersebut. Ada sebuah lampiran yang membuat Levi lebih dulu membukanya, sebuah foto dengan latar pegunungan. Tidak ada orang di dalamnya, hanya terlihat dua jari menyerukan 'peace' di pojok foto tersebut.

_'Apa email ini sampai padamu? Aku benar-benar menikmati tempat ini, lain kali kau harus pergi ke sini bersamaku. Oh, iya aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu :)_

_Salam, I.M'_

E-mail singkat yang dikirim satu bulan sekali, Levi hanya menarik napas lega. Apakah sudah selama itu? Iya melirik tanggalan digital yang ada di pojok kanan laptopnya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduknya. Menuju ke arah dapur, yang sudah bisa diduga keramik putihnya dapat bersinar sangking bersihnya.

Levi membuka kulkas, mendecak pelan karena benda yang dicarinya tidak ada. Lalu beralih ke lemari-lemari kecil yang tergantung di dinding. Namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa. Oh, sepertinya dia kehabisan stok kopi hitamnya.

Mengeringkan rambutnya sekali lagi, memasukkan handuk kecil ke mesin pengering. Levi mengambil dompetnya untuk pergi ke minimarket yang ada di lantai dasar.

_**Haatchim!** _

Levi berjengit walau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat anak lelaki yang sekarang dihafal namanya oleh Levi sedang duduk meringkuk di depan pintu samping apartemennya. Anak anjing di dalam pelukannya terlihat menjilatinya dengan bahagia, berusaha menghibur. Tubuh Eren terlihat gemetar pelan, nampaknya tidak menyadari Levi berdiri di sampingnya sejak tadi.

"Oi,  _Shitty brat_ , apa yang kau lakukan seperti pengemis di depan situ?"

Eren menoleh kaget, bola matanya membesar sebentar, lalu berusaha tersenyum walau ujung bibirnya terlihat mulai memucat. Ia berdiri agak kesusahan.

"L-Levi-san."

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam? Apa kau yakin itu rumahmu?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ayahku bilang ia akan pulang larut, dan aku lupa membawa kuncinya."

Alis Levi terangkat satu, bingung. "Kau sudah menghubunginya?"

Eren mengangguk, "Aku bilang aku belum sampai rumah dan masih berada di tempat teman. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir."

Demi buku dengan sampul berdarah yang sedang digilai Petra. Levi hampir saja ingin menendang wajah Eren tepat di muka. Apa yang bocah ini katakan kepada ayahnya? Naif sekali. Dia masih terlalu polos rupanya.

"Lalu kau akan menunggu di sini sampai dia pulang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Levi menyerah, "Terserahmu saja." Lalu ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Eren yang kembali duduk di depan apartemennya.

.

Pelipis Levi berkedut sakit, plastik belanjaan masih ia bawa di tangan kirinya. Tubuh berdiri tegak di depan apartemennya, melirik sakit pada hewan berbulu nan gempal yang menggeliat-geliat di bawah kakinya. Menatap Levi penuh harap yang dibalas tatapan jijik kepada hewan yang menjilat tubuhnya sendiri lalu menggesekkan bulunya di kaki Levi.

Calon pemiliknya, entahlah. Eren kini tertidur dengan sukses tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Meringkuk memeluk kedua lututnya, baju sekolahnya kini benar-benar mengering.

Baiklah, melihat wajah memelas anak anjing di kakinya nampak tak jauh berbeda dari pemiliknya ketika sedang bicara. Mereka kembar? Itu pemikiran absurd Levi.

Menyerah, Levi menggoyangkan kaki Eren dengan ujung jemari kakinya. Berharap anak di depannya itu akan segera bangun.

"Oi,  _Shitty brat_."

Tidak ada balasan, nampaknya dengan posisi seperti itu ia bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

Sekali lagi.

Kepalanya malah merosot, untung saja dengan cepat kembali bersandar ke dinding. Levi berjongkok di depannya, mengamati ekspresi kelelahan yang ada di wajah remaja polos yang  _style_ -nya terlihat urakan.

Mengamati alis tebal dan tegasnya, bulu matanya cukup panjang. Garis hidung dan rahang yang tegas, Levi yakin anak di depannya ini ialah orang yang keras kepala. Bibirnya penuh, warna aslinya merah muda sekarang agak pucat. Dan bola mata yang tertutupi kelopak itu, berwarna emerald atau zamrud? Hijau bening penuh sarat, menarik.

Levi yakin pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Oi..."

Levi menepuk pipi lelaki itu sekali dan justru kepalanya terhuyung ke depan. Jatuh tepat di dalam rengkuhan Levi, yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja. Tetap pulas, air liur menetes ke tangan Levi.

" _Ich bitte Dich_ –hnngh," ia menggumamkan kata-kata tak koheren. Levi tersadar, "Bocah brengsek, lebih baik kau bangun sekarang."

Eren terbatuk beberapa kali, badanya bergetar pelan. Kesadarannya sepertinya benar-benar hilang. Levi tidak sabar untuk menendang bokong anak ini ketika bangun nanti.

Tak ada pilihan, Levi harus menggendongnya ala putri seperti dalam film-film dan membawanya ke dalam apartemennya. Ia berhenti sejenak, mengingat apakah ia benar-benar pernah bertemu dengan anak ini atau tidak.

Sifat keras kepalanya, rambut coklat gelap dengan warna kulit sawo matang. Bola mata hijau bening yang menyala nyalang ketika ia marah, bahasa Jerman–ah, Levi ingat.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara menyusahkan orang, heh?"

.

Levi merebahkan tubuh Eren di atas kasur miliknya, dan yang direbahkan mengerang sedikit karena luka di sikunya menekan kasur empuk. Yang lebih tua bangkit, mencari tisu basah di dalam lemari kecil untuk mengelap tangannya yang terkena liur Eren.

Eren menggeliat, lalu meringkuk kedinginan. Oh, Levi menghidupkan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu yang tidak cocok di tengah hujan deras.

Lemari pakaian terbuka, mencari-cari baju yang sekiranya pas untuk ukuran tubuh Eren. Mendecak sebal antara setengah hati dan buru-buru, mencomot asal piyama dan dilemparkan ke atas tempat tidur.

" _Shitty brat_ , jangan menggeliat terus," geram Levi. Eren tidak bisa diam, entah mimpi apa yang ada dalam benaknya sehingga setiap Levi menyentuhnya ia akan refleks menendang, menepis, dan yang paling ringan adalah mengumpat.

Levi kewalahan.

"Kelakuanmu lebih buruk dari orang mabuk," gerutunya. Berhasil melepaskan kemeja sekolah yang kotor, tidak terlalu dipikirkan oleh Levi. Ia bisa menyucinya nanti.

Hilang sebentar dari ruangan, kembali dengan seember kecil air hangat dan handuk. Ia tidak ingin seprainya menjadi lebih kotor dan lengket.

"Ngghh..."

Mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Eren, entah itu menggeliat atau mengerang kesakitan dengan telaten Levi mengelap tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Sekali lihat pun dosen itu tahu bekas tendangan membuat perut itu memar. Ia mengompresnya.

Ketika Levi ingin mengelap wajah dan leher belakang tiba-tiba kedua lengan menggelayut di leher Levi, membawanya mendekat. Iris mata itu membulat besar karena jarak wajah mereka yang tidak lebih dari beberapa centi, nafas keduanya beradu.

"...dingin," bisik Eren. Berusaha memeluk Levi erat, menganggapnya sebuah guling.

"Ya, Nak. Ini dingin karena kau bertelanjang dada," umpat Levi. Tidak ada balasan, tentu saja. Levi terjatuh, tepat di samping Eren.

"Darimana kau belajar menggoda orang,  _Shitty brat_ ," Levi mendengus. Menyerah untuk saat ini, membiarkan dirinya menjadi guling imajiner untuk sementara.

Lengan melingkari pinggang, menarik lebih dekat. Eren menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Levi, menggesekan pipinya di dada bidang penuh dengan aroma maskulin.

Alis Levi mendatar, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuh seorang remaja dengan harum susu khas anak kecil walau ia sudah jatuh dan tersungkur dimana-mana. Jika ada kenalannya yang bernama Mike, sudah pasti dia bisa berceloteh dengan aroma apa saja yang menguar dari anak polos ini.

Rambut itu menggelitik hidungnya, menciptakan perasaan aneh yang membuat dadanya sesak. Levi harus bisa menahan diri sebelum hal-hal aneh yang biasanya terjadi di dalam novel pasaran terjadi.

_**Guk! Guk!** _

Horror, seekor anak anjing menyalak seperti ingin menghajar Levi jika ia seorang manusia. Muncul dari balik punggung telanjang Eren, kaki mungilnya mengotori seprai putih bergaris hitam.

"Apa? Aku bukan orang sekotor itu."

Tiba-tiba Eren mendekapnya, kakinya mengapit di tengah kaki Levi. Menggesek sesuatu di bawah sana, ekspresi Levi mendatar. Merasa terhina di depan seekor anak anjing.

"Kau menang anjing galak, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia."

Levi melepaskan diri, menarik piyamanya dan memakaikannya kepada tubuh telanjang Eren. Eren berbalik ke arah, kembali meringkuk memunggungi Levi. Yang lebih tua menghela napas. Menarik selimut sampai menutupi Leher Eren, yang diselimuti terlihat lebih rileks dan nyaman. Lalu kembali bergulir menghadap ke arah Levi. Melihat itu ia hanya mencari sebuah guling dan menempatkannya di samping Eren.

Hening beberapa saat, Levi meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Eren memastikan ia tidak demam. Melihat semuanya baik-baik saja Levi keluar dari ruangan itu dengan ekspresi tak tertebak.

.

.

Sinar matahari berlomba-lomba masuk dari celah sempit gorden berwarna putih gading. Suara kicau burung yang katanya ada di setiap deskripsi pagi terdengar samar oleh indra pendengaran Eren. Aroma dari kopi pahit menyeruak bercampur dengan aroma kayu manis dan citrus.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya, terasa berat dan pandangannya mengabur. Badannya terasa pegal, dia tidak ingat kapan ia masuk ke kamarnya. Apakah Grisha membopongnya ke dalam sini? Dia tiba-tiba merasa tak enak.

Tapi walau baru beberapa minggu Eren yakin tidak ada ruangan seperti ini di dalam apartemennya. Ruangan Grisha terlalu rapih jika penampakannya seperti ini. Tak ada berbagai buku dengan label kesehatan yang menumpuk, laptop terbuka yang biasanya selalu ada di atas meja kerja, gantungan dengan jepitan foto-foto x-ray yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerja. Tidak, kamar ini terlalu rapih.

Dimana dia?

_**Guk! Guk!** _

Eren menoleh cepat, seekor anak anjing dengan bulu coklat gelap seperti rambutnya melompat ke dalam pelukan Eren. Ah, sepertinya dia resmi jadi pemilik anjing ini. Harus dia beri nama siapa? Dia terlihat menggemaskan, apakah Sebastian?

Tidak, tidak. Itu lebih cocok untuk nama seorang anjing besar dengan bulu panjang milik seorang bangsawan. Lagipula nama itu terdengar seperti tokoh fiksi yang digilai oleh saudari angkatnya, butler iblis atau apalah itu Eren tak mengingatnya.

Pintu yang terbuka tak menimbulkan suara, tapi cukup untuk membuat Eren kaget karena melihat Levi bersandar pada ambang pintu yang terbuka.

"Kau tuan yang ada di toko buku kemarin," seru Eren polos. Matanya menatap lurus, berusaha mengingat, "...Levi-san?"

Eren turun dari ranjang, menggendong anak anjingnya. Lupakan soal pemberian nama sekarang, itu bisa nanti-nanti.

"Levi-san apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Ho, anak zaman sekarang benar-benar. Apa yang mereka ingat di dalam otak mereka, tch." Levi berlalu, meninggalkan Eren penuh tanda tanya.

Otaknya masih terlalu lama untuk mencerna keadaan yang terjadi. Ia melihat tubuhnya yang kini terbalut dengan piyama biru yang agak kekecilan, matanya berkilat bingung.

Coba dia amati ruangan ini sekali lagi, semuanya serba hitam putih. Dinding putih dengan wallpaper daun mapple hitam yang hanya terletak di bagian dinding yang sama dengan kepala ranjang. Di dinding lainnya banyak penghargaan yang di bingkai, hampir semuanya berhubungan dengan kesastraan. Matanya menangkap baju sekolahnya sendiri yang digantung dekat lemari pakaian.

Oh...

Dengan cepat ia mengambilnya, melucuti pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan seragam sekolahnya. Hari apa ini? Sabtu. Bersyukurlah, tidak ada jadwal sekolah atau Grisha akan mengurangi uang sakunya selama satu bulan kedepan karena bolos sekolah. Apa ini rumah milik Levi? Mengaggumkan, terlalu rapih untuk seorang pria dewasa yang nampaknya tinggal sendiri.

Matanya bergulir ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Hanya ada jam digital, foto Levi bersama dua orang temannya. Dan fotonya bersama seorang wanita, ekspresinya terlalu ceria dan terkesan tomboy dengan kaus kebesaran, merangkul Levi yang hanya memasang wajah datar. Wanita yang sama berada di dalam bingkai yang memuat Levi dan 'dua orang' temannya.

Mungkin ia harus meralat bagian pria dewasa yang tinggal sendiri.

Eren mengecek ponselnya, hanya mendapati beberapa pesan dari teman sekolahnya dan saudari angkatnya. Ah, Grisha bilang ia tidak jadi pulang dan meminta Eren untuk tidur di rumah temannya.

Benar juga, Eren mengatakan kepada ayahnya bahwa ia belum ada di rumah dan sedang bermain di rumah temannya. Oh... hati Eren mencelos, sudah pasti ini rumah Levi. Apartemen mereka bersebelahan secara tidak sengaja.

Lelaki yang ia temui di toko buku kecil di pinggir jalan bersama dua orang lainnya.

Eren dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Tapi gagal, Levi yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan secangkir kopi hitam menoleh kepadanya.

"Sudah sadar?"

"Er... _yes, Sir_."

"Masukkan pakaian kotormu ke dalam mesin cuci, ada di sebelah sana," ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah Eren. "Dan sarapanmu ada di atas meja makan."

Lalu lelaki dengan surai hitam itu kembali terfokus dengan laptopnya. Sesekali menyeruput kopi hitamnya, menuliskan beberapa kalimat di buku. Eren mematung entah kenapa enggan berpindah tempat, melihat pria di depannya tiba-tiba membuatnya kenyang begitu saja.

"Oi  _Shitty brat_ , apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

Eren terlihat tak mengerti dengan panggilan Levi untuknya. Ia mengernyit bingung, tapi Levi tak mau repot-repot menjelaskannya.

" _Sir_ , boleh aku bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini?"

Levi menyeruput sedikit kopi hitamnya, "Jika kau tidak ingat maka tidak ada alasan untukmu mengetahuinya."

"Justru karena aku tidak ingat–"

"Aku bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkan anak kecil mati kedinginan meringkuk di luar apartemenku."

Bola mata hitam kelam itu menubruk kilatan hijau di mata Eren.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Eren kehilangan kata-kata, ia memang bocah yang mungkin terlihat menyedihkan kemarin malam. Sejujurnya ia benci dikasihani, hatinya menolak untuk terus menerus dihujat oleh lelaki di depannya namun kalimat protesnya ia telan mengingat baju kering dan tempat tidur nyaman yang Levi berikan kepadanya, "Terimakasih,  _Sir_."

"Urusi keperluanmu lalu pergi dari sini."

Kasar. Tidak bersahabat. Levi tidak peduli dengan tanggapan sekilas yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran anak kecil di depannya.

Eren tersadar, buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Levi menghilang di balik pintu ruang makan yang baru saja dikatakan. Levi hanya meliriknya, lalu kembali fokus kepada laptopnya. Satu detik, tiga detik, Levi meremas jemarinya–tidak bisa fokus dan mengetikkan apa-apa.

Ia bersender pada kaki sofa yang empuk, pemandangan kota terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Gorden terbuka lebar, kaca jernih yang meneruskan pantulan-pantulan cahaya matahari. Membuat ruangan menghangat di awal musim semi.

Ia tak biasa berkenalan dengan orang asing, terlebih lagi mengurusinya sampai seperti ini. Dia hanya tahu nama Eren, selebihnya ia hanya menghayalkannya. Mungkin anak itu keras kepala, mungkin dia berisik, mungkin dia terlalu polos dan segala kemungkinan yang Levi ciptakan setiap melihat pantulan mata itu kebingungan menghadapinya.

Tentu saja. Mereka baru bertemu kemarin. Siapa dia bisa mendapatkan salam hangat penuh kekeluargaan.

_**Drrtt–drrtt–** _

Ponsel itu bergetar di atas meja kaca, mengganggu sehingga Levi dengan cepat mengambilnya.

"Ada apa?"

...

"Ke agensi sekarang juga?"

...

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," Levi menjeda, melihat ke arah ruangan lain, "Setengah jam lagi aku sampai di sana."

Panggilan terputus, Levi berdiri dari tempatnya menyusul seseorang yang tampaknya sedang makan dengan terburu. Levi memperhatikan, tidak percaya sikap bringas dan tak takut mati yang kemarin berubah menjadi remaja kikuk yang seperti sedang panik, mencuci piring diawali dengan kran cuci piring yang terbuka kebesaran dan kekacauan kecil lainnya.

Bocah sialan.

"Oi, belum selesai?"

Eren berjengit, sudah selesai membersihkan sabun yang menempel lengket di kulit tangannya. Levi tadinya berdiri di ambang pintu, tangan tersilang di depan dada.

"Aku akan segera pergi, maaf merepotkan," ujar Eren seperti seseorang yang habis mabuk lalu bangun di apartemen orang lain yang tidak ia kenal dengan keadaan bugil. Memikirkan itu saja Eren meringis, antara ngeri dan malu.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Levi, melewati Eren menuju ke arah kulkas. Menuangkan segelas air dingin dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Kunci cadangan ada di bawah pot dekat pintu depan, kau di sini saja dulu membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat." Levi meletakkan gelasnya di tempat cuci piring.

Eren mengernyit bingung, "Maaf?"

"Kau harus cepat belajar, Nak. Ulangi caramu membersihkan piring. Dan cuci seprai dan selimut yang kau pakai semalaman." Mencuri pandang kepada reaksi Eren yang tak mengerti, "Tentu saja jika kau tidak ingin mengerjakannya kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Kaki Eren hampir melangkah, "Tapi mungkin saja aku akan mengatakan kepada Dokter Grisha anak lelakinya terlibat pertengkaran dengan preman dan berakhir tidur di ranjang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal."

...apa?

Levi melewatinya lagi, aroma citrus nan maskulin menampar Eren ke kenyataan. Tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu berlalu tanpa peduli. Dan Eren bersumpah kilatan obsidian dengan bibir tanpa senyum itu berinteraksi dengannya. Sama seperti kemarin, saat semuanya gelap, saat ia dihajar habis-habisan karena menolong anak anjing yang dilempari batu oleh preman-preman kurang kerjaan.

Eren menahan tangan Levi persis seperti film-film dramatis yang menghalangi kekasihnya pergi. Levi menoleh dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ho? Sudah ingat,  _Shitty brat?_ "

.

Eren terduduk di atas tempat tidur Levi, bola matanya bergulir menyusuri setiap sela dari kamara lelaki yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Lalu tanpa sadar wajah lelaki dingin itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Rambut yang tercukur rapih dari bawah, membuat poninya bergerak halus seiring hembusan angin.

Mana mungkin ia bisa melupakan wajah tenang dan namun mengerikan itu. Caranya bertarung membuat nafas Eren tercekat sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia keburu kabur karena melihat anak anjingnya berlari menuju jalan raya.

Dia terlalu mengerikan untuk didekati, kata-katanya dingin dan tajam menohok hati. Mungkin banyak dari kalian yang menebak setelah ini ia akan terjadi adegan saling ejek, saling tindas, benci-bencian seperti anak remaja kesetanan.

Ini seperti cerita romantis yang pernah saudarinya baca dan diceritakan berulang-ulang. Apalagi setelah ini? Saling dekat, bermanja-manjaan, berkencan, kekasih yang tinggal bersebelahan? Err... tapi bukankah dia ini laki-laki? Dia masih normal, oke.

Eren menepuk kedua pipinya agak keras, "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Yeager."

Jujur saja setelah ini ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan Levi. Tidak ada niatan memperpanjang urusan dengan tetangga barunya. Tapi dia sangat keren, berkharisma dan–Eren hanya ingin menjadi seperti dirinya.

Anggap saja untuk saat ini dia menghormati lelaki yang sifatnya mengerikan itu. Lagipula dia yang sudah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Paling tidak Eren harus membalas budi sebelum ia bisa berlaku macam-macam.

Memantapkan hati dengan apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia berdiri, mengambil seprai dan selimut membopongnya menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

Bangunan di tengah kota metropolitan, papan iklan besar terpampang di bagian paling atas dengan tulisan  _Wings of Freedom_. Di pintu masuk bisa dilihat sebuah lambang sayap dengan huruf W dan F saling bertumpuk. Levi masuk ke dalam sebuah kantor berlantai sepuluh dengan gaya santai namun penuh wibawa.

Setelan necis dengan kaus V-Neck putih yang dilengkapi blazer hitam tangan ¾, jeans hitam ketat dengan sepatu trendi berwarna senada. Baru sampai di lobby saja para pegawai wanita langsung memekik tertahan. Ingin menyapa namun surut karena aura tidak bersahabat yang dilontarkan dimana-mana.

Pintu lift terbuka saat Levi baru berada di lantai tiga, seorang berkumis dan berambut pirang masuk. Wajahnya berbinar cerah melihat Levi.

"Rivaille!"

"Yo, Mike."

" _Avez vous beaucoup travaillé dérnièrement?_ "

Levi mengangkat bahu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga. Semua berjalan dengan baik."

Mike tersenyum sendiri, "Sudah hampir dua bulan kau tidak datang, bagaimana kabar bukumu? Kudengar penjualannya sangat baik."

"Entahlah, mungkin karena itu Erwin memanggilku."

Percakapan singkat terhenti ketika lift terbuka di lantai 7, Mike keluar dengan melambaikan tangan agak berlebihan kepada Levi. Belum sempat membalas pintu lift kembali tertutup dan mengantarkannya ke lantai 9.

Dia sampai di lantai 9, tempat para atasan tertinggi. Pemilik dari WF yaitu sebuah perusahaan yang kusebutkan di atas tadi. Tak jauh-jauh dari literatur, kau bisa menyebutnya ini perusahaan penerbitan baik fiksi maupun non fiksi.

Sampai di depan pintu dengan tulisan  _C.E.O_  Levi mengetuknya beberapa kali, lalu masuk seenaknya. Dilihatnya seorang wanita tinggi dengan rambut diikat satu sedang berceloteh dengan gaya paling absurd yang pernah Levi lihat. Di depannya ada lelaki bertubuh kekar yang dibalut jas mahal berwarna coklat gelap. Rambut klimis warna pirang pucat yang disisir rapih, warna iris biru terang layaknya langit dengan cepat menangkap sosok Levi di belakang sana.

"Rivaille kau sampai juga."

Belum sempat menjawab wanita di depannya menoleh lebih cepat, dari balik kacamata itu Levi bisa melihat kilatan penuh nafsu dilontarkan untuknya.

"Rivaille sayangku, kenapa lama sekali?" Berjalan mendekati Levi, kedua tangannya terbentang lebar. Ia memakai baju yang aneh sekali, kaus kebesaran berwarna biru langit dengan gambar titan jelek, pendek, gendut yang seperti sedang memegang mic seperti di tengah-tengah konser. Levi mengernyit, siapa orang bodoh yang menjual baju seperti itu.

"Jangan mendekat Hanji, atau kutendang wajahmu," geramnya, mengangkat satu tangan di depan wajah Hanji.

Hanji berhenti dengan gaya didramatisir, "Kita sudah lama tak bertemu, kenapa kau sangat dingin dengan editor tersayangmu ini?"

"Siapa yang ingin punya editor gila sepertimu, tanyakan Erwin saja," Levi melengos, menarik kursi di depan Erwin, mengabaikan Hanji.

Hanji menyerah walau masih menampakan cengiran aneh dan gilanya, "Kau tidak seru, ah."

Ia menyerahkan beberapa berkas kepada Levi, yang langsung diambil tanpa peduli apa-apa. Matanya dengan cermat membaca beberapa deret angka dan huruf, semua informasi dengan tenang dan cepat diserapnya. Lalu kepalanya berdenyut sakit, ia menatap Erwin tak terima.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, penjualanmu meningkat tajam setidaknya itu kabar baik untukmu," Erwin berkata dengan nada penuh wibawa. Menanti-nantikan respon Levi yang sudah bisa ditebak.

"Aku tahu Erwin, kau tidak perlu membahas tentang yang itu. Tapi apa-apaan ini?"

Levi meletakan sebuah berkas, hampir dilempar di meja Erwin sebenarnya. Jelas-jelas dalam tumpukan berkas itu dinyatakan berita bagus, novelnya ingin diangkat menjadi sebuah film tetapi syarat yang diajukan membuatnya berdecak tak suka.

"Romantisme? Sejak kapan di dalam adegan kejam saling bunuh ada romantisme picisan? Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengubah gaya menulisku."

Levi Ackerman seorang penulis yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Rivaille di industri ini. Penulis berbakat yang telah banyak melahirkan karya-karya fantastis dengan tema gila yang bisa membuat lupa diri dan tertarik ke dalamnya.

"Rivaille, kurasa kau tidak pernah menonton  _The Hunger Forrest_ , ya?" canda Hanji. Yang sudah bisa dipastikan mendapat respon buruk dari lawannya.

"Kau pikir aku orang udik yang tidak pernah pergi ke bioskop?"

"Sudah hentikan. Rivaille aku memanggilmu ke sini bukan hanya untuk membuat kau marah-marah." Erwin mengambil sesuatu di dalam laci, menyodorkannya kepada Levi, "Proyek ini besar, Rivaille. Kau bisa memperluas karirmu dengan menjadikan  _Before the Dawn live action movie_  sebagai yang terbaik."

_Before the Dawn_ , sebuah novel bergenre  _historical_  dan  _action_. Bercerita tentang masa lalu umat manusia yang hidup bagaikan hewan peliharaan yang diburu dan dikejar-kejar oleh raksasa yang tidak diketahui motifnya. Hanya tertarik memakan manusia tanpa mengenal rasa kenyang.

Ah, novel yang dibicarakan Petra.

"Erwin, kau mungkin lupa sudah sejak kapan aku berada di industri ini. Novelku bukan sekali atau dua kali diterbitkan menjadi sebuah film sukses."

Erwin mengangguk membenarkan, "Ya, aku tahu itu."

" _Before the Dawn_  lebih menitikberatkan perjuangan dan sejarah, bukan aku tidak ingin menulis tentang dua orang yang dilanda mabuk cinta sampai harus mengorbankan nyawa. Bukan itu. Percaya padaku, itu hanya akan merusak keseluruhan ceritanya."

Hanji mendengus bosan, memelintir poni terdepannya, "Kau kaku sekali."

"Jangan mengujiku, sudah terlalu banyak yang protes dengan perbedaan naskah asli dan  _live action_. Mau aku ingatkan bagaimana cerita Yana- _sensei_  sangat begitu berubah di live action? Fans mana yang tidak marah ketika tuan muda mereka berubah menjadi seorang perempuan hanya untuk meluruskan adegan ciuman di detik-detik terakhir."

"Oww, jaga ucapanmu Rivaille," ujar Hanji memperingati.

Lalu mereka bertiga diam. Levi terduduk dengan kaki dan tangan menyilang, tatapan bosan tapi menantang kapada Erwin. Sedangkan Erwin hanya menunggu orang lain angkat bicara, kedua jemari bertaut di depan wajah sejajar dengan hidung. Hanji sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri, kejadian seperti ini terlalu biasa di matanya.

Menyerah dengan tatapan intens yang diberikan oleh Erwin kepadanya, "Aku akui itu memang bagus, tapi tidak. Aku tidak ingin merusak karyaku sendiri."

"Kalau begitu buatlah romantisme picisan itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih menegangkan dan menghasilkan banyak tanda tanya."

Levi terdiam dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Erwin. Hanji dan Levi sejujurnya tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan oleh bos besar mereka ini.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak bilang kau harus mengubah alur menulismu."

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah memasukan wanita dan pria yang saling bercumbu liar masuk ke dalam novelku yang satu ini."

"Baiklah, itu terserah kau saja."

"Erwin!" Hanji berseru, tidak setuju dengan keputusan Erwin. Hanji berbalik menatap Levi, "Tapi kali ini kita akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan luar. Rivaille, bisakah kau pikirkan itu sekali lagi? Ini sangat menguntungkan," ujarnya geram. Nada suaranya meninggi dengan panik.

"Kau tidak bisa begitu Hanji, penulis aslinya tidak ingin merubah apapun."

Hanji sudah ingin angkat bicara lagi ketika Erwin menghentikannya, "Proyek ini memang sangat penting dan menguntungkan. Tapi hak cipta tetaplah hak cipta, itu tergantung dengan penulisnya sendiri.

"Rivaille, kau berbakat menulis apapun kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk merubahnya sedikit?"

"Pemeran utamanya laki-laki, dan dia hanya dekat dengan komandannya karena ingin seperti orang itu," gumam Levi menjelaskan. Tidak peduli lagi dengan celotehan yang akan diberikan Hanji.

"Tapi kan dia punya saudara angkat perempuan? Dan masih banyak pemeran wanita lainnya, kenapa sulit sekali?"

"Wanita dalam kehidupan komandan sudah mati semua, tidak ada genre fantasi yang melibatkan hubungan dengan arwah di sini."

"Kalau begitu pemeran satunya lagi, dengn saudari angkatnya!"

"Tidak tertarik dengan  _incest_ , maaf saja."

"Komandan dengan si saudari angkat!"

"Sifat mereka terlalu berbenturan, wanita itu terlalu menggilai saudaranya. Tidak mungkin."

Menggeram kesal, sikap nyelenehnya hilang sudah. Hanji menunjuk Levi, "Erwin katakan sesuatu! Orang ini keras kepala sekali," Hanji hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri, agak berlebihan memang.

"Rivaille, bukankah kau selalu suka dengan sesuatu yang membuat pembaca penasaran setengah mati? Sesuatu yang melibatkan psikologi pembaca?"

"Kau mengenalku lebih dalam dari itu Erwin." Levi masih menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sikap tidak ingin mengubah keputusannya terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana perasaan si tokoh utama? Terlebih lagi dengan komandannya."

"Kenapa kau sangat tertarik?"

"Ayolah Rivaille, kau tidak bisa membuat kami melepas proyek ini begitu saja."

"Permainan bisnismu terkadang licik, Erwin."

Alis Levi terangkat satu, walau jengah ia menceritakannya. Akhirnya Hanji diam juga mendengarkan. Mereka seperti sedang memperhatikan persentasi paling menarik di seluruh dunia, bahkan Hanji sampai lupa dengan ponsel dengan latar belakang bayi-bayi titan imut. Sikap absurd marah-marahnya kepada Levi juga senyap seketika.

"Wow Rivaille aku yang editormu saja melupakan itu."

Levi memutar bola matanya secara imajiner, "Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk mengejarku dengan  _deadline_."

"Bagaimana Erwin? Apa saranmu?" tanya Hanji, tiba-tiba merasa buntu.

"Tentu saja itu sangat menarik, hampir tidak mungkin ada kisah cinta di sana. Aku paham itu."

Erwin tersenyum seadanya, mengangkat bahunya yang rileks. Gayanya terlampau santai untuk menghadapi seorang Rivaille.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh di sini. Lebih baik kau mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu, Erwin."

"Kau memang sahabatku yang luar biasa Rivaille, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu," tawa kecil dari Erwin hanya menambah iritasi pada mata Levi. Ia tidak mengerti, sabar menunggu.

"Tidak usah bertele-tele, waktuku tidak banyak."

"Kapan  _light novel_  yang lain keluar?"

"Aku sedang mengerjakannya kira-kira akhir April akan kubawa  _draft_ -nya ke sini. Ada apa? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengab BTD, hanya beberapa kisah sampingan."

"Novelmu menjadi yang terlaris di awal tahun Rivaille, tidak akan ada yang melewatkan apapun tentang kisah mereka."

"Tetap saja Erwin aku tidak akan merubah apapun," ujarnya ketus. "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tertarik memasukan wanita–"

"Lagipula aku tidak bilang romantisme yang dimaksud melibatkan laki-laki dan perempuan."

Hening.

Levi sudah memasang wajah sedatar yang ia bisa,tidak ingin terlihat kalah maupun terjebak permainan Erwin yang sudah membuatnya terlihat tolol. Ia mengabaikan wajah bodoh Hanji yang mungkin ingin menginjak otak Erwin yang terkadang gila itu. Tak lama dari itu Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak, air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Kuakui, idemu memang selalu tidak waras."

.

.

To be continued


	2. Insiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang penulis tertutup dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala tidak ingin merubah apapun tentang tulisannya. Levi Ackerman, penulis ulung yang mungkin saat ini dilanda yang namanya Writer's block karena permintaan Erwin yang tidak masuk diakal. Namun seseorang memaksanya untuk mengubahnya. Seorang bocah ingusan bernama Eren Yeager memaksa sesuatu dalam tulisannya untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Mungkin Levi tidak suka, mungkin Levi lebih senang menyakiti Eren dengan kata-katanya, tapi Levi tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan aneh ketika membuat Eren bergetar di bawah tubuhnya. Menggodanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant l'aube
> 
> .
> 
> Pairing : Mainly Rivaille/Eren
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Warning : Typo(s), misstypo(s), lil!OOC.

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

Hanji sudah keluar dari ruangan, sok cuek dengan siulan absurd yang tidak Levi mengerti. Ruangan itu menyisakan dua orang dengan tatapan tajam yang saling dilemparkan satu sama lain. Tidak ingin mengalah, tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk yang lain untuk bicara.

"Kau mendengar apa saranku."

Jemari mengepal, ekspresi tetap datar. Levi berusaha menghirup udara dengan gaya  _stoic_  sebisa mungkin. Tidak bermaksud sok cool, hanya tidak ingin terlihat lebih bodoh dari seharusnya.

Erwin mengambil dokumen yang hampir dilempar oleh Levi ke wajahnya. Mata birunya yang jernih dan tenang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, akhirnya menunggu lawannya bicara.

"Aku tidak mau."

Satu alis terangkat, tatapan sempurna untuk pria bersurai hitam. "Tidak bisa?"

"Kau tahu aku bisa lebih baik dari yang kau bayangkan."

"Kalau begitu tunjukan."

"Erwin apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa tindakanmu itu tidak terlalu beresiko?" bibir tipis itu menyiratkan banyak penolakan. Suaranya yang datar itu terdengar berbahaya namun Erwin mengabaikannya dengan sempurna.

"Menurutmu?"

"Mengubah BTD menjadi film gay merupakan daftar paling akhir yang ingin aku lakukan."

Jemari mengetuk meja kaca, Erwin memajukan badannya ke arah Levi. Levi dapat melihat ketenangan namun kilatan berbahaya di jernihnya biru laut itu. Ia mulai bicara, "Rivaille dengarkan aku, aku tidak mengatakan kau harus merubah Before the Dawn. Novel itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana, hal konyol jika kau harus mengubahnya."

"Kau menyadari itu lebih baik dari aku Erwin."

Laptop di depan Erwin benar-benar mengganggu pandangan, sang penulis hanya tidak ingin menjadi perhatian kedua seolah masalah ini tidak penting. Erwin menyadari itu, ia menghela napas, "Oleh karena itu aku memintamu merubah light novel yang akan keluar. Belum terlambat jika kita ingin ada kesesuaian di dalam film ini."

"Katakan padaku satu alasan kenapa aku harus mengubahnya."

Erwin tak gentar, walaupun suasana di sekitar mereka semakin berat dan menegangkan. Tak sekali pun Erwin mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Levi. Ia tahu pria di depannya itu dalam diam sedang memaki. Sedang melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kenapa karyanya harus dirubah sedemikian rupa. Dia tak bisa menebak banyak cabang yang muncul di dalam pemikiran Erwin.

"Untuk menaikan penjualan, hanya itu saja tujuanku."

Dan ketika satu alasan absolut itu keluar darinya, Levi hampir menjatuhkan rahang. Ia tidak terlalu terkejut, lebih kepada kesal dengan alasan paling klasik yang bisa dicari pria berambut pirang itu.

" _Ne sois pas comme a_ —" potong Levi, menahan kesal. Ia menahannya sebisa mungkin, jemari mengepal. Bahkan untuk melanjutkan protesnya ia tidak bisa. Ketegasan dalam nada bicara Erwin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membungkamnya.

"Rivaille, kenapa kau terlihat begitu kalut?"

.

.

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, berwarna biru dengan sedikit awan putih seperti kapas yang menjadi hiasan. Terkadang menutupi galaknya sinar matahari yang terasa sejengkal di atas kepala. Panas, cahaya itu menerpa kulit dan memacu pertumbuhan warna gelap yang katanya itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari perlindungan epidermis.

Warna cat dinding coklat tua yang di beberapa sisinya dijejali oleh  _wallpaper_  dengan gambar-gambar cangkir kopi, teko dan beberapa ornamen lainnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa agar tidak terlihat kekanakan. Meja-meja di atur rapih dengan beberapa sofa sederhana yang merapat ke dinding.

Lampu-lampu dengan ornamennya tergantung di atas, yang sekarang hanya dihidupkan beberapa karena cahaya matahari sudah dengan jelas menjejali area gelap di dalam sana. Wangi kayu-kayuan dan rempah mendominasi ruangan, memberikan dampak rileks yang kentara.

Suara bising penuh cakap-cakap berhamburan di dalam sebuah kafe yang terlihat cukup ramai. Meja-meja penuh, para pelayan tidak bisa duduk diam, di tangan membawa nampan, catatan hasil pesanan, bahkan harus ada yang membujuk pelanggan karena protes yang tak berhenti.

Dan di sanalah dua orang itu duduk, mendapati tempat yang paling strategis agar tidak terganggu dengan bisingnya ruangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengatur suasana, biarkan mereka berceloteh sampai berbusa. Selepas dari tempat ini wajah-wajah itu akan kembali menekuk penuh guratan masa tua, stres dengan pekerjaan dan kegiatan sehari-hari.

Levi duduk menyilangkan kaki dan tangan, kepala menghadap ke arah jalanan yang dibatasi kaca bening tebal, figur dari sampingnya sempurna. Garis rahang tegas dengan ujung mata menyipit tajam, sudah dari tadi setiap yang lewat meliriknya dengan sengaja. Tidak peduli, menyentuh kopi hitam di depannya saja tidak.

Sedangkan yang duduk di depannya sibuk dengan semangkuk spageti berlumur saus, sepertinya bukan menu makan siang yang sehat. Kacamatanya berembun karena uap dari mangkuk yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya, Levi terkadang melirik jengah.

"Oi, bisa tidak jangan permalukan dirimu sendiri?"

Gaya absurd dengan kekehan khasnya membalas Levi, dia tidak makan dengan bar-bar hanya saja agak kelewat bersemangat. Hanji memberikan cengiran paling menggelikan di depan wajah Levi, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Apa? Apa aku menghamilimu?" balas Levi ketus. Hanji tertawa sampai hampir tersedak, "K-kau!"

Hanji menepuk dadanya sendiri, meminum air di depannya dengan paksa. Memaksa kunyahan yang masih tersisa di dalam mulutnya agar meluncur indah ke dalam lorgan pencernaan.

"Demi calon suamiku yang ada di sana, bahkan bayi-bayi titanku mempunyai lelucon yang lebih baik dibandingkan dirimu."

"Kau yakin akan mendapatkan suami dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu?" tanya Levi asal. Nada suaranya tidak naik dari biasanya, hanya terdengar lebih emosional.

Hanji menyadari mood paling buruk yang dihadapi di depannya, kata-kata ketus itu lebih berbahaya dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Aura di sekitar pria itu juga berubah, membuat anak kecil yang lewat harus bersembunyi di balik tubuh ibunya. Hanji hanya bisa meyakinkan tanpa suara bahwa pria di depannya tidak bisa menggigit, anak itu tertawa kecil.

Wanita dengan segala kebebasan yang ia punya itu melipat lengan di atas meja mencondongkan diri ke arah Levi.

"Katakan padaku Rivaille, apa kau masih kesal dengan keputusan Erwin?"

Levi tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kegusarannya, tetapi kegusaran itu telah mendorongnya untuk mendecak sebal hampir pergi meninggalkan editornya sendirian. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas pada akhirnya, membuat kedua bahunya menjadi lebih rileks. Obsidian itu menatap Hanji dengan pandangan penuh iritasi.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini bodoh?"

"Ow, ow. Rivaille tenanglah." Hanji mengangkat tangannya bermaksud menghentikan, "Kurasa Erwin hanya mencari jalan paling aman yang bisa diambil. Bukan untuk mengejekmu, percayalah. Kau mengenal Erwin lebih lama dibandingkan aku."

"Kenapa para orang tua bodoh itu begitu kolot?" ia melipat lengan, membanting pelan punggungnya di sAndaran kursi.

Wajahnya terlihat kesal setengah mati, "Mereka pikir semuanya harus diselipi adegan romantis penuh emosi seperti binatang yang ingin kawin?" gumam Levi, sangat pelan namun mengandung kata-kata yang tidak sebaiknya anak di bawah umur dengar.

Hanji kembali fokus dengan makanan yang sudah hampir setengah habis, memutar-mutar garpunya. Ia meletakan pipi sebelah kirinya di telapak tangan, mendengus lelah, "Kurasa itu bisa memikat banyak penonton, wanita misalkan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang hanya rela menonton demi pemeran utamanya, lalu di banyak adegan action meminta laki-laki melindungi tatapan mereka. Menjerit ketakutan—agak berlebihan."

"Aku tahu, kau benar."

"Selipkan saja adegan romantis di karakter tidak penting."

"Tidak akan seru, itu sama saja."

Hanji mencuri pandang kepada Levi, kopi hitamnya belum juga habis. Hanji membuka mulut, mengutarakan kekesalannya, "Lalu apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala?"

Levi tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menerangkan pendapatnya, ia tidak suka merubah sesuatu yang sudah ia rancang dengan sebaik-baiknya. Terlebih lagi hanya untuk memuaskan permintaan para pria tua yang butuh hiburan.

"Dengar Hanji, bahkan aku lebih rela Erwin memintaku membuat novel baru dengan  _deadline_  satu bulan. Kau tahu aku sangat membencinya, _aussi longtemps que je vivarai_!"

Hanji tertawa pelan, menunjuk Levi dengan gaya agak kecentilan bukan kecentilan sebenarnya, apalagi ditunjuk dengan garpu dengan pandangan menyipit tajam. Ia berkata, "Aku tahu hanya Erwin yang bisa membuat isi kepalamu memanas sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sulit diterima akal itu. Aku paham."

"Tch..." Obsidian itu menghindari kontak mata dengan Hanji, kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing untuk berdebat dengan editor penggila titan itu. Rapat dadakan tak terencana dengan Erwin membuatnya banyak kehilangan kata-kata.

Hanji masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh main-main, berusaha menghibur sebenarnya, "Bahkan dulu ia yang membuatmu menjadi penulis dan berusaha keras menghiburmu yang sedang patah—"

Obsidian itu menubruk orbs milik Hanji nyalang, melirik sangar dan dengan seketika menutup mulut Hanji. "Mau kupotong lidahmu sekarang?"

"Ups,  _no flashback_."

Rencana hibur menghibur gagal total.

"Rivaille, aku tidak meragukan apapun tentang dirimu. Hanya untuk kali ini saja aku mohon padamu untuk mendengarkan saran Erwin."

Bukannya melirik lagi, kali ini Levi benar-benar mengabaikannya. Alis Hanji terangkat satu, memelas, "Hei, jangan begitulah. Kau tidak seru."

Menyelesaikan makannya dengan kondisi super kaku, Hanji berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia merubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih serius, "Katakan, Rivaille... kau ini tidak mau atau tidak bisa membuat novel dengan sedikit tema gay?"

"Apa?"

Akhirnya suara dingin itu kembali menyapanya. Agak membuat Hanji bergidik, tapi dia sudah biasa. Jemarinya mengetuk pelan di atas meja kayu.

"Semua novelmu  _best seller_ , Rivaille. Dengarkan aku, begini—"

"Apa kau pikir dengan memasukan dua lelaki yang selama pertarungan saling lirik lalu merasa malu dan ketika di markas saling menggoda dan berusaha agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun akan lebih menyenangkan? Menurutmu orang-orang tua bangka itu akan senang?"

Hanji mundur, punggung bertubrukan dengan punggung kursi pelan—hampir tidak ada bunyi. Ia menghela napas frustasi, "Rivaille, biar kukatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau tahu tidak kita ini akan bekerjasama dengan siapa?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Eiii, walau itu dari  _ **Inocencio Entertainment**_  yang terkenal licik itu?"

Levi melirik sekilas, penekanan yang Hanji berikan lebih dari cukup, tentu dia tahu tentang apa dan bagaimana perusahaan itu berjaya sampai sekarang. Live movie action yang mereka keluarkan selalu meraih penjualan tertinggi di masanya, tapi perusahaan itu agak licik dalam urusan produksi film.

Melihat Levi berfikir dan tidak berkomentar, Hanji melanjutkan, "Kurasa mereka akan mendukung ide Erwin.  _Well_ , setidaknya calon pimpinan selanjutnya akan."

Kafe yang tadinya ramai itu entah kenapa terasa hening, wajah Hanji masih memandangi Levi lekat-lekat. Ia berbisik agak keras, menyindir, "Ingatkan aku pada anak lelakinya yang tergila-gila padamu itu, Rivaille."

Oh,  _great_. Levi melupakan fakta yang satu itu.

Abaikan bagaimana perusahaan itu sukses dengan caranya. Dipimpin oleh seseorang yang rela melakukan apa saja. Pemilik perusahaan itu memiliki dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Yang tertua sedang dilatih untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahnya suatu saat nanti. Dan yang seperti Hanji singgung tadi, bocah itu tergila-gila dengan Levi.

Dan sekarang banyak yang menanyaiku apa orientasi seks seorang Levi Ackerman, tanyakan sendiri padanya kurasa ia juga akan menjawab tidak tahu. Mungkin dia biseksual, bisa dengan wanita maupun pria. Atau sekarang ia menjadi aseksual karena merasa tidak tertarik pada siapapun?

Entahlah, dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sudah terlampau lama untuknya untuk berhubungan dengan hal seperti itu.

Levi berdiri tiba-tiba. Tampaknya laki-laki dengan tinggi 160 cm itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Wajahnya sudah sangat kusut untuk kondisi di siang jari. Hanji ingin angkat bicara lagi ketika kaki itu melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Kau tahu Rivaille, seorang penulis harus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan editornya." Hanji bicara pelan, nada serius terselip di antaranya. Bahkan ia tidak memandang Levi sedikitpun, Levi menghela napas.

"Berikan aku waktu," ia menjeda kata-katanya sendiri , "dan saat aku menghubungimu datanglah ke tempatku."

.

.

Matahari sudah terasa sejengkal di atas kepala ketika Levi meninggalkan kafe yang dekat dengan agensinya. Levi menyukai suasana yang tenang, itu sudah pasti dan merupakan fakta yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dengan kondisi hati yang sangat buruk dan pikiran tidak menentu, duduk diam di atas bus bukan merupakan hal yang baik. Mungkin sesekali dia harus menuruti Farlan untuk memakai mobil pribadinya.

Disana bersih—tentu saja, Levi biasanya merasa nyaman hanya untuk duduk di samping kaca dan menikmati perjalanan tanpa perlu repot memperhatikan jalan. Dia malas menyetir, tapi sekarang ia bersumpah ingin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan membanting pintu sekuat-kuatnya. Membawa mobilnya melaju kencang sampai napasnya memburu tak tertahankan.

Levi benar-benar kesal.

Andai saja orang yang bicara padanya itu bukan Erwin atau Hanji, Levi sudah membanting naskah aslinya di hadapan mereka semua. Menolaknya dengan keras dan mengundurkan diri dari agensi jika mereka terus memaksa. Tch, tapi Erwin dan Hanji berbeda.

Dia tahu betapa menyebalkannya dua orang itu, Erwin dengan semua ide tak tertebaknya dan Hanji dengan obsesi gilanya pada makhluk zaman dulu yang sudah lama punah seperti titan. Bahkan Mike pernah mengatakan dia tidak bisa mencium aroma dari seorang Erwin Smith. Menjadikan bos besar itu berbeda, setiap gerakannya tak pernah bisa diprediksi.

Tapi mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, setiap keputusan yang diambil seolah-olah tidak takut untuk mengorbankan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Membuat mereka yakin untuk mendapat balasan yang setimpal, walau mereka juga harus siap dengan kehilangan segalanya.

Levi tahu, dia paham. Dia bersama orang-orang itu jauh dari saat sebelum perusahaan penerbitan itu mencapai kesuksesannya. Menjadikannya mau tidak mau harus berpikir dua kali saat mengambil keputusan.

Hanji memang terlihat seperti orang gila yang hanya bisa terlihat konyol, namun tidak, otak wanita itu bekerja lebih baik dari semua wanita yang pernah ia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Editor gila itu yang membantunya sampai seperti ini. Dia tahu dia harus berterimakasih.

Tapi dia benar-benar kesal dengan keputusan Erwin yang menyetujui saran dari orang tidak penting.

Sudah ia katakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pengangkatan novelnya menjadi film, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan permintaan pihak lain untuk memasukan unsur-unsur awam seperti percintaan.

Mereka ingin dua sejoli yang bertarung sampai mati? Dengan senang hati Levi akan membuat novel baru malam ini juga. Tapi untuk merubah Before the Dawn menjadi novel romantis di zaman dulu yang penuh adegan action? Demi tembok Sina yang sudah runtuh ratusan tahun lalu, Levi tidak sudi mengabulkannya.

Terlebih lagi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan fansnya, BTD terjual dengan sangat baik di awal tahun ini. Bahkan novel baru itu sudah masuk ke dalam jejeran best seller yang siap beradu dengan novel lainnya di ajang penghargaan akhir tahun nanti. Kenapa harus repot-repot merubah hal kecil yang akan mempengaruhi keseluruhan cerita?

Levi mengeratkan genggaman jemarinya, ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depan matanya tidak terlihat menarik sedikitpun, obsidiannya terpancar kegusaran dan penolakan yang kentara. Walau ekspresinya sangat datar, ungkapan mata adalah jendela jiwa tidak bisa dibantah begitu saja.

"Apa kau ada waktu hari ini?"

Levi melirik ke arah bangku di sebrangnya, sepasang kekasih—ah, tidak, dua orang remaja yang masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya duduk berdampingan. Salah satunya remaja laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan beberapa bintik di wajah, ia terlihat pemalu, hanya dengan sekali lihat Levi bisa mengetahui hal itu dengan mudah.

"Apa kau mau main ke rumah?"

Melihat jawaban dari yang lain wajah lelaki itu tampak bersinar, sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikannya. Levi menautkan alis.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu rindu masakan ibumu."

"Hei, jangan mengada-ada, sebenarnya kau ini mau bertemu ibuku atau bagaimana."

Levi menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja. Tentu saja alasan main ke rumah sudah sangat umum hingga terlalu pasaran, apa dia tidak mengerti laki-laki itu menyukainya?

Mungkin tidak.

Lagipula mereka sama-sama lelaki dan pakaian SMA itu... hal yang menarik bagi Levi. Salahkan saja Erwin dengan segala ide gilanya yang meminta sesuatu seperti itu. Gay bukan hal yang awam walau masih terlihat tabu bagi sebagian orang. Levi tahu dan ia mengerti, bukan sekali dua kali itu melihat pasangan gay di Jepang. Tapi dia tidak peduli, kaum mereka tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian Levi selama ini. Ia tidak pernah ingin terlibat ke dalam sana.

Sekali lagi ia tekankan, ini sudah terlalu lama untuknya berkecimpung dalam dunia percintaan. Ia juga tidak yakin, dia bukan playboy yang asal main dengan wanita dan pria, pekerjaan seratus persen lebih menarik dibandingkan wanita telanjang yang menari di depannya.

Lalu bagaimana ia bisa menulis adegan-adegan itu? Mungkin pertanyaan Hanji sedikit mengena untuknya. Tidak, tidak, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menulis hal-hal seperti itu. Lagipula tidak ada aturan seorang penulis cinta sesama jenis ialah bagian dari kaum itu sendiri.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa menulis sesuatu secara asal-asalan. Ia harus tahu bagaimana rasanya, bagaimana hubungan layaknya kekasih normal itu ada untuk mereka. Ia bisa menulis apapun, siapapun bisa menulis apa yang ia mau. Tapi ketika ia tidak menulis apa yang ada di dasar hatinya dan meninggalkan perasaan saat menulis, maka semuanya sia-sia.

Dan tulisan tidak bisa berbohong, sama seperti mata tulisan juga merupakan refleksi dari dalam diri seseorang. Bagaimana seseorang menjabarkan imajinasinya, pengetahuan dan kemampuan yang ia miliki menjadi suatu karya yang bisa dinikmati oleh orang banyak.

Levi menghela napas, rambut hitamnya yang tersisir rapih masih menghianatinya, poninya menutupi hampir separuh dari wajahnya. Nampaknya dia harus potong rambut dalam waktu dekat ini.

Dia harus berpikir cepat, paling tidak mencoba segala ide gila yang Erwin jejalkan di dalam kepalanya. Dia bisa melakukan ini, hanya perlu sedikit  _research_  dan pengalaman pribadi—tidak, tidak, abaikan saja itu.

Levi bukan seorang remaja labil yang baru mulai menulis novel pertamanya, ia sudah tidak muda lagi tapi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan gay tidak pernah ia pikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Ia lebih menyukai tema-tema  _historical_  dan semacamnya, bukan novel romantis yang mengundang banyak air mata.

Jujur saja, hal ini membuatnya sakit kepala. Dia masih tidak sudi untuk merubah apapun, tidak sampai ia harus mengadakan rapat dengan Erwin dan Hanji dengan cara yang lebih waras. Kali ini dia tidak senang sama sekali.

Dan ketika pikiran-pikiran lain merasukinya, tanpa sadar Levi telah sampai di pemberhentian bus tujuannya.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu, panas terik di luar sana semakin menjadi-jadi. Tetapi mengingat ini masih awal musim semi, setinggi apapun matahari di luar sana, sesekali angin musim dingin masih terasa menggelitik kulit.

Apartemen mewah yang dilapisi kaca itu masih tinggi menjulang, tentu saja tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Terlihat lebih eksklusif jika dilihat dalam cuaca cerah. Apartemen dengan total 36 lantai itu terlihat tenang, pintu-pintu tertutup rapat seakan tidak ada kehidupan lain selain di dalam rumah kecil mereka sendiri.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya keluar dari sebuah apartemen, rambutnya hitam panjang dan diikat lemah di bagian ujungnya. Kacamata bulat menjadi aksesoris paling berguna di saat-saat tertentu. Jas dokter putih bersihnya terlihat menawan, name tag yang bertuliskan  _'Grisha Jeager_ ' tersemat rapih di dada sebelah kiri.

Ia terlihat tergesa ketika berjalan di koridor, berulang kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Bahkan sedikit lagi Grisha akan mencapai lift jika tidak di kejutkan dengan suara di belakangnya.

"Ayah, apa kau mau pergi lagi?"

Suara itu cukup keras hingga membuat Grisha berhenti. Di belakang sana anaknya sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Mata bulat hijaunya menatap Grisha berbahaya, terlihat tidak setuju.

"Kau belum makan siang, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Kalimat protes hampir saja keluar dari dirinya, tapi akhirnya Grisha hanya bisa mengalah, berjalan dengan pelan menuju remaja yang berdiri di depan rumahnya, mengabaikan waktu yang terbuang sia-sia. Ia memanggil pelan, "Eren."

Eren tak banyak bicara, mengutarakan sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benaknya begitu saja. "Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Ada panggilan darurat, Eren. Ayah akan pulang malam, jangan lupa makan siang. Kau bisa menghangatkan apa yang ada di kulkas, atau memasak sesuatu yang lain."

"Kau baru pulang pagi ini, kenapa pergi lagi?"

Dari kejauhan, bahkan sulit untuk disadari, Levi keluar dari sebuah lift yang hampir dinaiki oleh Grisha. Di koridor apartemen yang sepi itu suara Eren dan Grisha terdengar cukup keras untuk disadari oleh Levi bahkan dari jarak enam meter.

Levi bisa melihat dari kejauhan tetangga barunya—salah satu orang baru yang kebetulan tinggal di sebelah rumah, sedang berbincang walau terdengar seperti argumen. Mereka nampaknya tak menyadari kedatangan Levi. Dan itu juga bukan urusannya.

"Eren, aku janji akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Tanpa menjawab, Eren masuk ke dalam rumah dengan langkah seperti anak kecil yang marah karena tidak dibelikan permen oleh orang tuanya, meninggalkan Grisha yang hanya mendesah lelah dengan sedikit gelengan kepala.

"Mau pergi lagi?"

Grisha menoleh, terkejut dengan Levi yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya. "Ah, Rivaille, rasanya sudah lama tak melihatmu."

Levi mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, tidak heran saat Grisha memanggilnya dengan nama lainnya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu yang berfungsi sebagai kunci masuk apartemennya.

"Anda selalu sibuk, seperti tidak ada hari libur."

"Kau juga nampaknya sama, raut wajahmu terlihat lelah," ujar Grisha. Levi tersenyum simpul, "Kau terdengar seperti si tua bangka itu."

Grisha tidak menjawab walau tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Levi. Ia mengalihkan, "Ah, apa tadi kau melihat anakku? Maafkan kesan pertamanya tidak terlalu baik, dia memang keras kepala."

Alis Levi kembali terangkat sebelah, memori tentang bocah bermata hijau besar itu terngiang dalam ingatannya. Membuat kenangan tentang kesan pertama yang sepertinya tidak terlalu baik itu memicu seringai lain yang tidak disadari Grisha.

"Sepertinya putramu memang keras kepala."

"Eren memang seperti itu, membuatnya sulit mendapatkan teman. Kuharap jika kau berpapasan dengannya, jangan terlalu ditanggapi. Dia memang terlihat seperti membenci semua orang, tapi dia anak yang baik."

Jangankan berpapasan, bocah di bawah umur itu sudah lebih dari cukup menyusahkannya. Membuatnya merasa geli di dada karena pikiran konyol dan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Tentu saja."

Dan percakapan mereka berakhir, tepat setelah Grisha menghilang dari pandangan saat pintu lift tertutup, pintu rumah di sebelahnya terbuka, Eren mengintip.

"Ayahmu sudah pergi."

"Dia benar-benar tidak peduli padaku."

Menghela napas kesal, Eren sepertinya tidak sadar tentang keberadaan Levi. Lelaki bersurai hitam itu mendecak, "Bocah tidak tahu malu."

Emerald bening itu melebar tatkala suara yang familiar berdengung di dalam kepalanya, satu tolehan sudah cukup untuk menumpukan pandangannya kepada Levi. Ia kaget, sekaligus terganggu dengan kata-kata Levi barusan.

"Sir?" Eren hampir tersedak, "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan sana?"

"Ini rumahku, aku bebas berdiri dimanapun."

Eren tidak langsung menjawab, bocah berpipi gembul itu hampir saja menutup pintu apartemennya karena merasa sia-sia untuk menahan Grisha.

"Melihat tingkahmu itu tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat kesal. Untuk merasa marah karena ayahmu sering tidak ada di rumah adalah kelakuan anak kecil," gumam Levi tanpa menoleh.

Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi hingga pintu itu tertutup. Dan Levi bebas mengatakan apa yang dia mau. Tapi sepertinya celah sempit itu cukup untuk membawa kata-katanya masuk ke dalam kuping Eren dengan sempurna.

"Sir, aku merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakanku."

Eren tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat yang tersusun di dalam benaknya sebagai pembelaan yang lebih panjang lagi. Pandangan tidak tertarik Levi sudah cukup membuatnya sadar untuk tidak bisa melawan.

Mereka terlihat seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu, Eren merasa ada yang salah. Tapi memutuskan untuk diam.

"Kau terlalu mengganggu, Nak. Bocah keras kepala dan egois sepertimu tidak mengerti dengan dunia pekerjaan," ujarnya pelan.

Suasana kaku yang menyelimuti mereka seperti bukan apa-apa. Levi tidak peduli, ia hanya butuh istirahat. Bukan berdebat dengan bocah sok tahu yang merepotkannya ini. Dia tidak peduli apapun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak perlu bicara seperti itu," katanya menolak. Eren membuang muka, antara kesal dan tidak bisa melawan. Suaranya terdengar melemah di bagian akhir.

"Kau benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Yang kutahu seorang bocah yang hampir mati kedinginan kemarin sekarang berdiri di sampingku dengan penuh kebencian yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa."

Eren terdiam sebentar, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terdengar cukup ragu, setidaknya ia bisa mengatakan sesuatu, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Anda, Sir. Tapi kurasa kata-kata Anda terlalu kasar."

Levi melirik, obsidiannya lagi-lagi menubruk warna hijau yang tak gentar itu. Hewan buasnya sudah kembali. Levi terkekeh dalam hatinya, namun yang keluar hanya suara bariton rendah tanpa ekspresi untuk menanggapi remaja labil yang sedang kesal, "Sepertinya kau sudah sehat, cara bicaramu terdengar berbeda."

Eren merasa tidak puas, katakan saja ia sedang kesal karena Grisha, dan malaikat penolongnya kini berada di depannya dengan lontaran kata-kata menyakitkan dan hanya bisa ia telan sendiri.

Melihat remaja itu hanya diam Levi memutuskan masuk ke dalam apartemennya, tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan berlebih dari anak di bawah umur yang bisanya hanya marah-marah dan merasa dirinya paling benar. Yang Levi lihat sebelum pintu apartemennya tertutup ialah kilatan kesepian di jernihnya orbs hijau yang terpaku menatap lantai.

.

Suara decit sepatu yang dilepas bukan menjadi perhatian penting. Setidaknya sepasang sepatu hitam itu telah masuk ke tempatnya, tersusun rapih di rak bersama beberapa pasang sendal langsung pakai lainnya yang dipakai tanpa perlu membuka lemari penyimpanan.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu bergumam 'aku pulang', suaranya halus dan hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Lagipula tidak akan ada siapa-siapa yang akan menjawabnya.

Langkahnya tidak terlihat senang, rasanya kepalanya sudah cukup berat mendapat komentar dari Hanji dan Erwin. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai kamarnya, membanting tubuh itu ke atas kasurnya.

Mungkin ia akan mendapatkan ide yang menarik di dalam mimpinya, atau mungkin tidak—bermimpi tentang dua orang laki-laki yang bercumbu tidaklah terlalu menyenangkan.

Obsidian kaku itu menyapu seluruh isi rumahnya, ketika ia masuk, Levi menemukan ruangan yang bersih dan wangi. Lantainya sudah disapu dan dipel, telapak kakinya bisa dengan jelas merasakan itu. Ruang tengah terlihat tertata dengan aturan yang seharusnya.

Rumahnya memang selalu rapih, penyedot debu dan berbagai alat pembersih tertata sempurna di dalam sebuah ruangan dekat dapur. Bila hadiah bisa membuat dia tersenyum walau hanya ditandai dengan otot bibir yang tertarik kurang dari satu centi, maka alat bersih-bersih bisa jadi kado paling waras untuknya.

Tetapi kali ini bukan dia yang membuatnya seperti ini, dia masih ingat dengan jelas laptop dan beberapa buku yang terbuka di ruang tengah. Dan sekarang ruangan itu telah rapih, setidaknya  _charger_  laptop itu sudah terlepas dan tergulung dengan baik di atas meja.

Levi mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, membuka beberapa kancing bajunya yang terasa mencekik leher. Pendingin ruangan sudah hidup secara otomatis ketika ia membuka pintu, "Bocah itu melakukan ini semua?"

Melihat dokumen laporannya yang tersusun di dalam sebuah map, ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas "Hoo, tidak buruk."

Mungkin pekerjaan membuat tubuhnya begitu lelah hari ini. Mungkin ia hanya ingin melupakan masalah yang seharusnya tidak ia khawatirkan secara berlebihan. Levi baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak beristirahat ketika ia mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk beberapa kali, dengan berat hati—dan sedikit geraman kesal Levi mengangkat tubuhnya, menyeret kakinya dengan malas.

_**Klik!** _

Ekspresi wajah Levi tadinya masih sedatar biasanya, lingkar hitam di bawah matanya masih terlihat dan membuat tamunya di depan sana ingin melangkah mundur. Levi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, kerutan di antara keduanya cukup terlihat, "Ada apa?"

Surai coklat tua, kulitnya berwarna eksotis tak seperti orang asia kebanyakan, mata hijaunya menatap Levi dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Oh, anak anjing ini berdiri sok kuat di hadapan Levi.

"Apa aku membuatmu kesal?"

Levi mendengar suara itu baik-baik, tiba-tiba merasa pusing. "Bocah, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Eren Jeager tiba-tiba berdiri di depan apartemennya. Pandangan mata tidak fokus walau nampaknya ia punya alasan logis tidak logis berdiri di depan sana.

Eren menggaruk belakang lehernya, bola mata itu tidak bisa menatap Levi terlalu lama. Kedua belah bibir itu terbuka, ia berkata, "Aku mau minta maaf."

Oh? Levi tidak menduga yang satu ini.

"Dan berterimakasih—tentu saja."

Dua lengan menyilang di depan dada, kemejanya masih terbuka dan Levi tampak tidak peduli untuk mengancingkannya terlebih dahulu. Eren berdiri di depannya, tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dari Levi beberapa centi tidak membuat remaja muda itu merasa lebih unggul dari pria yang memiliki pandangan dingin itu.

Grisha benar soal anak ini, begitu keras kepala dan ia pasti akan sulit untuk mendapatkan teman. Levi menyenderkan bahunya di ambang pintu, "Kau tahu, sikapmu yang gampang emosi itu akan membuatmu sulit mendapatkan teman."

Mata Eren mengerjap beberapa kali, orbs bulat besar itu memandang Levi tepat menghujam obsidian itu, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Masuklah."

Levi menggerakan sedikit kepalanya ke arah dalam, isyarat untuk mengundang Eren masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jaga-jaga agar bocah di depannya tidak tiba-tiba mengamuk dan bikin malu. Walau tidak tahu apa-apa Eren tetap menurut mengikuti Levi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

Levi duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Eren masih berdiri di depannya. Tidak punya niatan untuk masuk lebih jauh, ia berkata, "Seperti yang aku katakan, aku minta maaf."

"Lalu?"

"Err... berterimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku?"

"Kau bertanya padaku atau kau berbicara kepadaku?" Levi memiringkan kepala dengan lirikan ke arah lain, tidak tertarik. Dan membuat Eren mengambil napas banyak-banyak karena tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Apa Anda masih kesal, Sir?"

Eren sedang memandangnya, menunggu jawaban. Dan Levi bersyukur wajahnya tersembunyi di balik ekspresi datar dan poni kepanjangan.

Levi tidak mengerti dengan sikap anak ini yang bisa berubah dengan cepat—mungkin dia menahan hatinya untuk tidak berlaku macam-macam. Meneriaki orang yang sudah menolongmu bukan tata krama yang akan disenangi oleh siapapun. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Levi merasa tertarik.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol, tapi setidaknya sebelum aku tidak berurusan dengan Anda lagi aku ingin berterimakasih."

Kesunyian rasanya mendadak menjadi lebih pekat. Levi secara tidak sengaja mencuri pandang kepada Eren, menyadari tatapan menuntut itu tak berpaling sedikitpun.

Levi membaca suasana dengan perlahan, bocah optimis yang mau mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing berdiri di depannya. Levi pura-pura tidak menyadari suara jantung dari bocah yang sok tegar itu.

"Nak, biar aku jelaskan sesuatu kepadamu," Levi menjeda, memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Aku tidak peduli denganmu sedikitpun, Petra yang terlalu baik menolong anjing liar sepertimu."

"Lalu kenapa Anda menolongku—"

"Dan aku kesal atau tidak itu juga tidak ada urusan denganmu, kau anak dokter Grisha dan itu membuatku iba," potong Levi tanpa peduli. Eren bungkam seketika.

"Perasaanku selanjutnya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Perlahan, Levi menengadahkan kepalanya mencari ekspresi remaja itu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata kasar itu keluar begitu saja. Dan sekarang Levi nyaris tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan atau dilakukan. Eren bernapas berat. Matanya sama sekali tak mencerminkan apapun, melainkan hijau normal seperti biasanya. Namun mata itu sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Aku permisi."

Suara pintu hampir seperti dibanting di depan wajahnya. Levi membeku, lalu pandangannya menerawang. Pelipis berdenyut sakit, ia tidak bermaksud berkata sekasar itu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Dan bocah itu terlampau muda untuk menerima dampak dari kekesalannya saat ini.

Sangat disayangkan, dia merasa sedikit bersalah. Membuat Eren merasa kesal dan hampir menangis entah mengapa terasa begitu menyenangkan bagi Levi. Walau begitu perasaan bersalah itu dengan mudah ditepisnya.

Levi mengusap wajahnya sendiri agak kasar, terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan papan tombol dari ponsel touchscreen untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Farlan, aku tidak bisa pergi malam ini.

"..."

"Ya, ya. Aku sedang banyak kerjaan."

Sambungan terputus, ia hanya menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan lelah. Wallpaper ponsel itu tidak menarik, sama seperti orang tua kolot yang punya ponsel hanya untuk telpon, sms, dan urusan kantor lainnya. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal konyol seperti itu.

Laptop di depan mata sudah lebih dari cukup mengingatkan apa yang membuatnya menjadi sekesal ini. Dia harus bicara dengan Erwin secepatnya. Dan ketika pikiran itu memenuhi pikirannya, menggelayuti kelopak matanya yang lelah tanpa sadar Levi mulai menutup mata dan membiarkan kesadarannya menghilang dengan perlahan.

.

Sakit kepala luar biasa menyergap dengan tiba-tiba, menghujam seperti paku yang ditumpuk di ubun-ubun kepala. Ruangan dengan pencahayaan medium itu terlihat kosong, bunyi samar dari pendingin ruangan yang agak didramatisir dalam deskripsi, mungkin bisa di dengar oleh nyamuk yang kebetulan lewat.

Di atas sofa ruang tengah Levi tertidur dengan posisi agak menyakitkan leher, kancing kemeja masih terbuka seperti sesaat sebelum ia tidur. Rambutnya menutupi kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, kedua belah bibir terbuka tipis untuk membantu pertukaran udara selain dari hidung.

Kelopak matanya bergerak gelisah, tak berapa lama dari itu kulit tipis yang kerutannya hampir tidak disadari membuka perlahan. Obsidian kelam terlihat indah namun tak fokus, pandangannya masih mengabur menambah efek buruk terhadap sakit kepalanya.

Mengerang pelan, sakit di lehernya hanya menambah buruk suasana hatinya yang sudah hancur. Levi menepuk-nepuk lehernya, berharap pegalnya bisa lebih cepat hilang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya entah berasal dari mana, merogoh tak jelas dan menemukan ponsel hitam itu terselip di pinggiran lipatan sofa, caller id milik Farlan muncul di layarnya.

"Urgh, ada apa? Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa datang."

_'Tak masalah kawan, aku yang akan ke rumahmu.'_

"Apa? Tidak. Pergi sana." Levi mengusap rambut agak kasar, Farlan mulai lagi.

_'Ayolah, Levi! Sebentar lagi aku sampai di rumahmu.'_

Levi dapat merasakan orang tua itu merajuk di sebrang sana. Levi masih bertahan, "Sudah tidak usah datang, kembali saja ke rumahmu."

_'Heiiii, jangan begitulah. Aku bawa makanan, disana ada bir?'_

Levi memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tidak ada."

_'Oh, man. Bisa kau beli di supermarket bawah?_

_Fuck_ , Farlan terkadang benar-benar membuatnya muak.

_'Tolonglah~ ya? Kubantu kan apapun yang kau minta~'_

Tanpa menjawab Levi memutuskan sambungannya. Persetan dengan Farlan. Tapi yang jelas lelaki sok playboy itu tahu, Levi akan melakukan apapun yang ia minta dengan mendesak. Buktinya si lelaki tampan itu sudah siap-siap untuk pergi.

.

_**Cklek!** _

Suara knop terpelintir membuka dua pintu secara bersamaan. Levi menoleh, mendapati Eren juga berada di posisi yang sama dengannya. Jika Levi tidak percaya adegan film romantis pasaran yang dulu sering ditonton oleh Kenny saat Levi masih kecil, maka nampaknya saat ini Levi tahu darimana asal ide picisan itu.

Melihat mereka berdua membuka pintu apartemen dengan waktu yang nyaris bersamaan membuat sesuatu menggelitik di dalam perut Levi. Rasanya aneh, dan momen yang seakan berhenti sejenak terasa terlalu nyata. Mata bulat besar Eren memandangnya dengan tidak percaya.

_Well,_  Levi tidak lagi berharap untuk mendapat sapaan manis dari bocah itu.

"S-selamat sore," sapanya pelan. Cukup tidak terduga. Levi tidak menjawab, bocah di depannya seperti sudah siap untuk menghilang.

"Jeager—"

"Aku permisi, Sir."

Sapaan kelewat singkat dengan nada agak terbata pada awalnya, pandangan tidak fokus dan kecepatan bocah itu untuk pergi dari hadapannya cukup membuat Levi menautkan alis. Jelas sekali bahwa Eren menghindarinya. Levi tidak protes, tapi ia tidak suka kedua iris berwarna hijau itu tidak menatap obsidiannya.

Derap langkah kaki Eren yang berada tak sampai jarak tiga meter di depannya terlihat semakin cepat. Sebelum Eren menghilang dari pandangannya, langkah Levi dengan cepat menyusul. Membuat mereka berdua harus masuk ke dalam lift yang sama.

Eren terlihat memperhatikan Levi pada awalnya, namun bocah itu memilih untuk berdiri di sudut lift dan memalingkan wajah dari Levi yang berdiri di depannya dengan posisi memunggungi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Tidak terduga, tapi Levi yang memulai perkataan pertamanya tepat setelah pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

Tak ada jawaban dari Eren, remaja itu masih berdiri di sudut lift dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sendiri. Headset terpasang di dalam kupingnya, samar-samar Levi bisa mendengar alunan musik yang agak menyakitkan telinga. Eren mengacuhkannya.

Levi menghela napas, hal seperti ini memang sering terjadi dengan bocah labil yang akan langsung sakit hati jika seseorang mengatakan sikap buruknya. Bukannya berniat merubah, kebanyakan justru memasang sikap menantang membuktikan bahwa mereka benar. Levi tidak suka itu, dan Eren membuatnya cukup kesal layaknya orang bodoh.

Tiba-tiba lift berhenti di lantai sebelas, ketika pintunya terbuka dengan refleks Levi mundur cukup jauh karena ada sekitar enam orang yang masuk ke dalam sana, kini Levi berdempetan dengan Eren di pojokan. Mungkin memang terlihat ramai, namun sebenarnya lift itu tidak terlalu sempit, Levi masih bisa menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada walau punggungnya harus menyentuh dinding kaca di dalam lift, bahunya dan Eren terkadang bersentuhan secara tak sengaja.

Eren melepas satu headsetnya dan memandang Levi yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan tak mengerti, "Kau bisa bergeser ke sisi yang lain, Sir."

"Jangan egois, Nak. Kau lihat bagaimana keadaannya."

"Modus."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Eren mengalihkan pandangan dari Levi, tetapi bisikan halus namun terdengar kasar itu masih bisa tertangkap oleh telinganya. Levi menghela napas, menunggu orang-orang yang mendesak di dalam untuk keluar.

Suara khas dari lift kembali berdentang, kini lift berada di lantai delapan, orang-orang keluar tanpa menghiraukan dua yang lain di pojokan. Beberapa saat terasa hening, Eren masih mengalihkan pandangannya dan Levi masih tidak ingin mengeluarkan suaranya sampai pintu lift tertutup sempurna.

" _Naa_ , Eren. Kau mengabaikanku?"

Dentuman musik terdengar makin kuat, nampaknya Eren dengan sengaja membesarkan volume dari ponselnya, sekali lagi ia mengabaikan Levi. Levi hilang kesabaran, ia menarik sebelah headset Eren, membuat bocah di sebelahnya tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Sir?" seru Eren, ia berusaha meraih apa yang di tangan Levi.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Levi dengan wajah datar sekaligus jengah, ia mendekat satu langkah. Eren masih memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanda tanya. Walau ia terlihat seperti serigala yang bisa mengamuk kapan saja, Eren di hadapan Levi tidak lebih dari sekedar anak anjing yang berusaha terlihat menakutkan di depan musuhnya.

"Perasaanku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Eren melengos, tidak bisa menatap obsidian kelam milik Levi dengan benar. Suaranya mungkin terdengar dingin, tapi getaran itu lebih menandakan ketakutan yang tersembunyi. Levi menyeringai dalam diam.

"Hoo, kau ini memang sangat berani ya, Nak." Levi memutar headset di tangannya, gesture ringan yang hanya membuat Eren semakin terpojok. Levi mengulurkan tangannya hanya untuk melepas headset sebelah kiri yang masih terpasang di telinga Eren. Sentuhan singkat di kulit Eren membuat remaja itu bergetar.

"Menjauh dariku," geram Eren, orbs hijau mencari-cari nomor lantai, berharap segera sampai. Hari ini waktu berjalan jauh lebih lambat dari biasanya, Eren mengernyit bingung ketika lift kembali ke lantai atas.

Levi menyadari pergerakan lift yang berbeda, "Oh? Apa aku lupa menekan tombol R? Sepertinya ada seseorang di atas sana yang ingin turun," pernyataan itu terdengar seperti percakapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ekspresi jengah itu kembali memenuhi wajah Levi, bola matanya berputar secara imajinatif. Nampaknya perjalanan di lift ini akan terasa sedikit lama dari biasanya.

"Sir, akan ada orang yang masuk."

Pusat perhatian Levi kembali kepada Eren, "Hm? Apa kau akan meneriakiku seperti kau meneriaki para preman itu?"

"Kau terlalu dekat." Eren seperti menahan napas. Jarak yang Levi buat untuk wajah mereka seperti bukan batas normal untuk kaum laki-laki.

"Bukankah kemarin kita tidur satu ranjang? Kau bahkan memelukku sangat erat." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, punggung tangan dingin itu menyentuh pipi Eren lembut.

Eren memalingkan wajah, menjauhkan wajahnya dari sentuhan singkat Levi. "A-apa? Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan orang sepertimu."

"Tentu saja ada, Nak. Apa kau ini tipe orang yang bisa menginap di tempat siapa saja dan melupakan segalanya pada esok hari?

Wajah Eren terasa menghangat dengan alasan tak jelas, wajahnya mulai panas karena mendengar ucapan Levi. Nada datar itu membuat tubuhnya bergetar, tenggorokannya tercekat, "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Lift kembali terbuka, Levi menjauh dari Eren dengan cepat. Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana, tanpa pikir panjang Levi menekan tombol R yang merupakan lantai dengan supermarket mini dan restaurant keluarga.

Levi hanya membalik badannya, menyilangkan kedua tangan kembali ke depan dada, menatap Eren dengan intens.

"Kau yakin kau anak Grisha? Kau sama sekali tidak seperti dia."

Ruangan itu sempit, satu langkah pendek dari Levi seperti menipiskan ribuan jarak di antara mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren. Menyebut Grisha pada saat seperti ini terasa sangat aneh. "Jangan mengatakan seakan kau tahu segalanya, meyingkir saja dariku."

Abaikan tinggi badan mereka yang terpaut cukup jauh, Levi kembali ke posisi aneh yang membuat Eren memanas tanpa alasn. Tanpa sadar Eren menahan napasnya saat Levi memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Rasanya seperti ditelanjangi oleh tatapan dingin yang sulit dijelaskan oleh kata-kata.

"Kau ini memang masih bocah. Apa kau sudah tujuh belas tahun?" Levi menarik kerah Eren sedikit kasar, membuat remaja itu menunduk lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"…"

"Hm? Masih polos rupanya."

Levi tiba-tiba menarik pinggang Eren, langkah kaki Levi ke depan, punggung Eren membentur dinding dengan lengan satu Levi yang merengkuhnya. "A-apa?"

"Jika hari itu aku tidak menolongmu kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi?" suara itu dalam, menyebarkan getaran aneh di dalam perut Eren.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri."

"Keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Grisha bisa mempunyai anak sepertimu. Berisik, ceroboh, sok jagoan dan tidak tahu berterimakasih dengan benar," kata Levi jengah. Ia masih membuat Eren menunduk, menyakitkan, tapi Levi tidak peduli.

"Kau yang memulai pertengkaran denganku. Aku sudah membersihkan segala penjuru rumahmu, apa itu tidak cukup untuk melepaskanku?" suara Eren meninggi, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Levi mengintimidasi tanpa perlu dilihat dua kali.

"Merepotkan sekali, Nak. Kenapa aku baru sadar kau ini sangat kurang ajar, kemana sikap manismu kemarin?"

"Aku sudah coba untuk meminta maaf dengan baik. Jangan sentuh aku!" Eren menepis Levi keras, tetapi rengkuhan itu masih kuat. Lengan yang mencengkram kerah merambat menuju belakang leher, membuatnya menunduk dengan cara agak sensual, Eren merinding.

"Lalu kau pikir bisa lepas begitu saja dariku?" Levi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tetapi memperpendek jarak antara wajahnya dan Eren.

"Menurutmu kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Remasan di pinggang Eren cukup untuk membuat remaja itu terdiam beberapa saat, Levi membawa wajahnya ke daerah pipi Eren. Meniup bagian belakang telinga sebelum berbisik pelan, "Naa, Eren. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di lantai dasar, jika sebelum kita sampai di sana dan ada orang lain yang masuk ke sini, kira-kira apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?"

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?!" Eren mendorong Levi, tetapi pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Dari balik kemejanya yang Eren lihat tadi siang, jemari bocah itu bisa merasakan otot yang terbentuk sempurna di baliknya. Wajah Eren memerah dan jantungnya mulai berdetak agak liar.

"Menurutmu apa? Kau sudah membuatku sangat jengkel, rasanya aku ingin melakukan hal yang macam-macam denganmu." Levi mendekatkan bibirnya ke pundak Eren tanpa menciumnya. Tubuh Eren menegang protes, Eren menggeram tak koheren.

"S-security—kamera pengaman. Aku bisa menghajarmu!"

Levi terkekeh sejenak, "Kamera pengamannya sedang mati sejak tadi siang, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau."

Ia membuat tubuh Eren semakin terpojok dan dadanya yang merapat dengan dada Eren. Lengan yang tadinya hanya merengkuh pinggang Eren melonggar, telapak tangan masuk ke dalam kaus, bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Eren yang panas. Levi berbicara tepat di bawah telinga Eren, hembusan napasnya membuat tubuh Eren kembali bergetar.

"K-kau—" Eren mengernyit, matanya hampir terpejam. Jemari dan telapak tangan Levi menyentuh kulitnya secara sekilas, Eren spontan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hembusan napas dan setiap kata yang dikeluarkan Levi dengan nada baritone rendah yang terdengar sensual rasanya membuat semuanya berkabut.

"Kau ini benar-benar bocah." Levi menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilat leher Eren dan menggigitnya kecil.

"Hnng!"

Levi tersenyum samar, ketika ia melakukan itu tubuh Eren mengejang kaget dan tiba-tiba lemas dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mengecupnya sekali lagi, menggigit dan mengulum kulit leher yang memancarkan aroma susu khas anak kecil, bekasnya merah keunguan yang cukup terlihat jelas.

_**Ting!** _

Levi tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukkannya, Eren merosot dengan napas terengah. Levi diam sejenak melihat bocah itu menunduk tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia berbalik tanpa peduli, melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jangan pernah membuatku kesal lagi."

…

Eren merasa semuanya masih berputar, rasa sesak di dalam dadanya tidak bisa dimengerti. Ia masih kaget, matanya panas seakan mau menangis. Bahkan ia lupa tujuannya berada di sini, ia terduduk tanpa bisa berpikir.

"Iya, aku baru masuk ke dalam lift. Kenapa aku tidak melihatm— _whoa!_  Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

_**Gasp!** _

"Jangan sentuh aku," Eren menepis tangan yang terulur kepadanya. Tanpa melihat Eren berdiri dengan kaki agak gemetar dan keluar dari lift, tidak peduli dengan pandangan khawatir yang diberikan seseorang yang wajahnya tidak sempat Eren lihat.

Pria itu masih berdiri dengan ponsel di tangannya, ia masih melihat Eren yang terhuyung sebelum lift tertutup dengan sempurna. Matanya mengerjap bingung beberapa kali, ia tersadar ketika seseorang di sebrang sana menegurnya dengan nada jengah, "Uh… tidak. Barusan aku hanya melihat anak yang aneh."

.

.

Matahari masih malu-malu untuk keluar, menyapa bumi dengan sinar hangat yang dinantikan banyak orang. Udara pagi yang masih segar bebas dari kendaraan menerpa wajahnya, pemandangan sepanjang jalan dihiasi dengan laut di sisi sebelah kanan. Musik jazz terdengar mengalun lembut, beradu dengan gemerisik alam yang dipadu asinnya aroma laut yang terhempas dibawa angin.

Meserati hitam itu melaju cepat, bagian atasnya yang terbuka membuat Farlan ingin merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak mungkin—aksi itu dihentikan pria di sebelahnya.

"Levi aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa gadis cantik ini keluar hari ini!" ujarnya penuh dengan senyum lebar, suara agak meninggi karena beradu dengan deruan angin.

Farlan kadang terkekeh pelan, menikmati bagaimana kerennya Levi mengendarai mobil pribadi. Maserati hitam model GranCabrio MC warna hitam metalik dengan empat kursi penumpang yang jarang ditemui di mobil sport ini begitu mencengangkan. Levi terlihat seperti duda kaya di pertengahan umur tiga puluhannya.

Levi mengusap jari di sela-sela rambutnya, menyisir helaian itu ke belakang. Ia melihat ke arah Farlan, "Jangan bertingkah bodoh jika tidak ingin terlempar ke belakang."

"Oh, man. Kau terlihat tampan dengan kaus hitam itu. Mana ada yang menyangka kita ini sudah tua," kekeh Farlan, rambut coklat pucatnya diterpa angin dan ia terlihat sangat puas.

"Kau bilang bakti sosialnya di pinggir kota."

Farlan menoleh, merentangkan tangan levar-lebar. Gaya paling memuakan yang Levi lihat hari ini. Ia tersenyum lebar, "Bukankah Karanese itu pinggir kota?"

Levi memutar bola mata secara imajinatif, merutuki kebodohan Farlan."Ya, kau pintar Farlan. Empat jam dari Sina, benar-benar pinggiran."

Lengan memeluk Levi secara sepihak, "Jangan cemberut begitu sayangku, kau terlihat sangat stres tadi malam. Anggap saja ini liburan, besok kau tidak ada jam mengajar, 'kan?"

Levi menghela napas, menepis lengan Farlan secara kasar. "Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu, kau mati di dasar lautan."

Farlan mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli dengan ancaman Levi. Tapi dia memang bukan tipe pendiam, hanya duduk dengan posisi membosankan terasa tidak nyaman. Sesuatu mengganggu benaknya, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Oh, ya, Levi. Kenapa kemarin malam kau terlihat sangat kacau? Ada masalah dengan agensi?"

Hening sejenak, Farlan hanya bisa mendengar angin yang terhempas karena kecepatan mobil Levi.

"Hm, hanya masalah kecil."

"Benar? Sepertinya kau punya masalah lain." Farlan menyipitkan kedua matanya, tidak percaya dengan alasan Levi. Mengingat pria di sampingnya ini yang biasanya selalu tenang dan menghindari pekerjaan-pekerjaan tidak penting, untuk terlihat begitu kalut tentu saja itu bukan masalah kecil.

"Oh, iya. Apa kau punya tetangga baru?"

Alis Levi bertaut mendengar pertanyaan Farlan yang tiba-tiba. "Menurutmu aku bisa mengingat semua manusia di tempat besar itu?"

"Aku melihat seseorang yang tidak familiar. Bocah dengan mata hijau bulat besar, kukira kau tahu," Farlan mengusap dagunya, berusaha mengingat.

Levi menghela napas, jelas tahu siapa yang dibicarakan oleh Farlan. Ia bergumam,"Anak Grisha."

Farlan terlihat sedikit terkejut, dugaan absurd yang sepertinya jadi perbincangan sensitif. Farlan memutuskan untuk mengutarakan kalimat pertama yang terbesit dalam benaknya, "Ohh, hanya saja seperti aku pernah melihatnya. Apa kau merasa seperti itu juga?"

"Jangan bicarakan itu di sini. Biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang."

Tidak ada jawaban lanjut dari si pria umur pertengahan yang wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dengan Levi. Farlan kini bungkam dan mengakhiri perbincangan mereka dengan seulas senyuman tipis.

.

.

Demi tingkah konyol Farlan yang tidak pernah habis, Levi tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa berada di sini. Bakti sosial yang dikatakan Farlan memang berada di Karanese, dengan jarak tempuh empat jam paling cepat jika tidak dengan masalah turun-temurun di kota kecil—jalan macet karena jalan berlubang.

Mereka sampai di sebuah pedesaan yang masih kental dengan suasana tradisional tak terjamah teknologi super canggih yang pada akhirnya hanya menyusahkan saja. Udara masih bersih, aman untuk nenek-nenek dan para kakek yang tinggal menunggu si malaikat pencabut nyawa datang untuk minum teh bersama, menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat jalanan sepi dengan kebun bunga pribadi di pekarangan.

Di balai desa tenda-tenda kecil berwarna putih terlihat mengundang keramaian, bazar dengan harga paling miring sampai barang bekas yang dibagikan dengan gratis memenuhi pandangan. Beberapa mobil pengangkut menurunkan tumpukan kardus yang isinya tak jauh-jauh dari bahan makanan pokok sampai baju bekas yang bisa jadi penolong musim dingin akhir tahun.

Sekilas dalam segarnya udara pagi Levi bisa mencium wangi khas alkohol dan beberapa perawatan medis ringan lainnya, Levi yakin ada sukarelawan medis di sekitar sini. Ugh, dugaan absurd berdasarkan indra penciuman mungkin dia dapat karena bergaul agak terlalu lama dengan Mike.

"Oi, dimana yang lain?" Levi menyenggol lengan Farlan yang malah asik dalam dunia yang ada di ponselnya.

Parkir di sudut yang berada di paling aman di pinggir desa tak luput membuat Levi dan Farlan jadi pusat perhatian. Penyebabnya mungkin Maserati mengkilat yang berbeda dengan mobil bobrok kebanyakan, atau mungkin gaya agak preman yang Levi bahkan tidak sadar sudah mendarah daging dalam tubuhnya. Yang jelas anak kampung ingusan sampai gadis perawan yang gayanya masih jauh di bawah mahasiswi paling culun di kampus melirik mereka dengan sengaja.

"Mereka bilang sudah datang, tunggu saja di sini. Akan ada yang menjemput kok," ujar Farlan, ia memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku celana. Melirik Levi yang bersender pada bodi mobil, kedua tangan bersedekap di depan dada.

"Profesor Church!"

Farlan melambaikan tangannya, seorang gadis dengan tampang polos dengan rambut kuncir dua hitam legam menghampiri mereka dengan sedikit berlari. Dia tentu saja bukan anak kampung, wajah cantik kental nuansa asia itu terlihat modis walau hanya dengan sweater rajut putih polos dan celana jeans cokelat keoranyean yang mulai dari sepuluh centi di bawah lutut tertutupi sepatu boots.

"Carolina, senang bertemu denganmu di desa yang indah ini," sapa Farlan dengan senyum yang membuat Levi memutar mata secara imajinatif sebagai respon mutlak.

Mina Carolina, gadis mungil yang terlihat lembut namun anehnya di saat bersamaan terlihat sporty dengan gaya percaya dirinya. Ia terlihat membawa papan dengan beberapa lembar kertas terjepit, satu tangannya menggenggam pena warna hitam. Ia memberi anggukan salam pada Levi secara singkat.

"Profesor Ackerman juga datang rupanya," katanya. Levi hanya membalas anggukan kepalanya secara singkat. Mina memberikan benda mirip papan ujian itu kepada Farlan, "Acaranya dimulai lima belas menit lagi, kami juga mengundang seorang dokter untuk pengobatan gratis."

"Sudah kukatakan bakti sosial hari ini akan terasa menyenangkan," gurau Farlan yang di balas gumaman oleh Levi. Levi, Farlan dan Mina mulai menurunkan beberapa kardus yang dibawa oleh Levi yang sejak tadi berada di jok belakang.

"Di mana semua ini harus diletakan?"

"Letakkan saja di pinggir sana."

Mina membawa barang yang paling ringan, disusul oleh Farlan yang membawa kardus di tangan kiri dan beberapa kardus kecil di pundak. Mereka bersenda gurau seadanya, Levi mengikuti dari belakang dalam diam, dalam hati meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja ketika ia pulang nanti.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, Levi dan Farlan duduk di bangku di depan sebuah warung. Bazar berlangsung dengan lancar, sumbangan yang mereka bawa sudah tersalurkan dengan sukses di panti asuhan dan masyarakat kurang mampu di sekitar pasar. Dan kini mereka berdua hanya menikmati semilir angin sehabis makan siang.

Farlan menatap Levi yang terlihat lebih suram dibandingkan biasanya. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganggumu?"

Levi melirik Farlan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah segerombolan anak yang sedang main kejar-kejaran, "Tidak juga."

Farlan mencari mata Levi dengan gaya jahilnya, berusaha menggoda Levi walau sedikit, "Kau yakin bukan karena wanita yang selalu mengusikmu setiap akhir bulan itu?" tanya Farlan. Terkadang semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

"Hanji maksudmu?" Levi mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari saku, meyelipkan satu di sudut bibirnya, "Dia sedang melakukannya sekarang."

"Oh-wow, kukira kau sudah berhenti merokok."

Pematik menyalakan sebatang rokok di sudut bibir Levi, Levi menghirup asapnya yang terasa membakar tenggorokan, ia menatap tidak tertarik pada jalan ramai—sekumpulan bocah tadi sudah menghilang. Levi masih diam dan Farlan masih menunggu jawaban, beberapa detik terasa mencekat leher. Levi bertanya dengan suara serak agak dipaksa, "Farlan, apa kau pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki?"

"Apa?"

Jeda sebentar, Farlan terlihat bingung. Tidak peduli dengan pandangan jengah Levi, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Farlan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Levi, mata memincing penuh tanda tanya. Levi memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja," jelas Levi tanpa menunggu respon yang lebih absurd dari Farlan.

"Levi, apa kau sedang tidak mengigau?" tanyanya, sama sekali mengabaikan bagaimana Levi merasa sangat iritasi dengan hal itu. Wajah Farlan terlalu dekat, membuat Levi harus mengusirnya dengan tiupan asap rokok tepat di mata, Farlan berjengit marah-marah.

" _Ouch!_  Kau ini kejam sekali."

"Kau terlalu lama," balas Levi singkat.

"Apa kau gay?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur begitu mulusnya dari seorang Farlan tak terduga begitu terdengar menjengkelkan. Levi ingin menjawab cepat tentang bagaimana bisa Farlan sebodoh itu untuk bertanya kebenaran yang tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Tapi Levi memilih diam dan menikmati bagaimana sensasi panas dan rasa menthol dari rokok itu menyatu dengan dirinya.

Melihat Levi yang hanya diam, Farlan memutuskan tidak bertanya lebih jauh atau orang tua di sampingnya ini akan benar-benar mengamuk. Farlan masih ingin pulang bersama Maserati cantik namun terlihat galak kepunyaan Levi yang jarang-jarang keluar dari  _basement_.

Sinar matahari menyadarkan Farlan bahwa hari ini sangat cerah, tetapi ia sedang tidak ingin menggombal di samping Levi tentang bagaimana jiwanya bisa sekelam itu di hari yang cerah ini. Pasar sudah ramai daritadi, antrean sembako terlihat aman terkendali. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan.

Beberapa anak kecil terlihat berlarian, kata kepala desa mereka anak-anak yang berasal dari satu-satunya panti asuhan di desa ini. Terkadang melihat kepolosan mereka membuat Levi iri walau tak terlihat. Mereka bisa tertawa, menangis bahkan bersikap manja dan menjengkelkan tapi tidak akan ada yang bisa mengabaikan mereka. Pantas saja Farlan bersemangat sekali mengajaknya ke sini. Selain aneh, temannya yang satu itu agak terlalu bersemangat mengenai anak kecil. Mungkin efek belum menikah di umur tiga puluhan.

"Tsubaki, ayo ke tempat dokter, kakimu berdarah."

"Tidak mau!"

Levi mampu mendengar suara khas bocah, ia melirik dan menemukan dua orang yang sedang berdebat di sebrang jalan. Seorang remaja yang usianya tampak tak terlalu jauh dari Eren itu berusaha menggendong bocah perempuan yang menolaknya dengan keras, ekspresinya sudah hampir mau menangis, namun digendong di tempat ramai sepertinya melukai harga diri bocah ingusan itu.

Dia jadi ingat seseorang.

Levi bukan penggila anak kecil, tapi melihat lutut anak itu berdarah cukup banyak, bisa saja menyebabkan infeksi jika tidak segera ditangani. Dalam diam Levi bergegas menuju keduanya setelah mematikan rokok dengan asal menginjaknya, ia meninggalkan Farlan yang memanggil-manggil karena bingung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Bocah perempuan itu menengadah melihat Levi, melihat Levi dengan mata bulat besarnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam dan digulung di belakang, lengan menggosok-gosok matanya yang berair, masih sibuk menahan air mata sesengukan karena menahan sakit. Levi mengernyitkan alis, obsidian Levi menubruk mata besarnya yang walaupun berkaca-kaca tetap melihatnya dengan pandangan sangar.

Levi setengah berjongkok, sok akrab dengan pria muda di sebelahnya, "Bocah ini kenapa?"

Pria muda yang tampak seperti idaman setiap wanita itu tersenyum simpul, matanya agak menyipit ketika berbicara. Jujur saja ia terlihat tampan untuk ukuran pria yang tinggal di desa seperti ini penampilannya cukup menarik, rambut cokelat kemerahan yang senada dengan warna matanya berpadu tepat dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ia menepuk bocah yang dipanggilnya Tsubaki itu, "Dia terjatuh saat berlari ke bazar."

Levi mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Tsubaki, bocah itu menahan suara 'hiks' dari tenggorokan. Levi menepuk puncak kepalanya, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Orang ini akan menemanimu ke tempat dokter, tidak akan sakit."

"A-aku tidak mau!"

Suara itu dengan jelas menentang, Levi hanya menghela napas. Lebih baik dari awal ia tidak ikut campur. Ia bertanya dengan nada yang masih sama, "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Aku tidak lemah, ini tidak sakit," katanya. Tsubaki menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuhnya yang kotor, seperti meyakinkan Levi bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

"Lalu kalau itu tidak sakit menurutmu itu tidak berbahaya?"

"—?"

Mata besar penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu itu menatapnya tajam. Menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Levi berikutnya.

"Apa kau tahu jika kau terluka akan banyak kuman-kuman di sekitar sini?" Levi menunjuk lututnya, Tsubaki mundur satu langkah, "Ukh—Kuklo nii-chan tidak pernah bilang seperti itu!"

"Tsubaki, lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat dokter," Kuklo berusaha meraih tangan mungil Tsubaki.

"Aku tetap tidak mau!"

Jika saja simpang empat di pelipis Levi dapat terlihat, ia kesal sekarang. Kenapa semua bocah sangat keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau mendengarkannya? Levi dengan refleks menggendong Tsubaki di bahunya, memapahnya seperti sekarung beras. "Kau bocah nakal, ikut aku sekarang."

"Paman, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku! Lepas!"

"Kau mau kugendong seperti putri, huh?" tanya Levi. Ia merubah posisi Tsubaki menjadi duduk di lengan kirinya. Kuklo mengikuti dengan senyum tipis di belakangnya, Tsubaki masih marah-marah.

Tenda pengobatan ramai pengunjung, hari hampir sore dan warga yang haus akan pengobatan gratis sudah membuat antrean panjang di depannya. Di sampingnya terlihat tumpukan kardus yang baru diturunkan dari sebuah truk, Levi menebak itu stok bahan pengobatan. Atau bisa jadi beberapa alat medis yang mungkin akan disumbangkan di klinik terdekat. Seorang yang dikenal Levi keluar dari dalam tenda, Levi memanggil agak keras, "Grisha?"

Grisha menoleh, menemukan Rivaille dan dua orang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Rivaille! Kau ada di sini rupanya."

Grisha menyambut Levi dengan tepukan di pundak, senyum lelaki paruh baya itu selalu ramah seperti biasanya. Grisha membenarkan letak kacamatanya, terkekeh pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan siapa gadis kecil manis ini?"

"Hanya kegiatan kecil dari kampus," ia menunjuk Tsubaki dengan matanya, "Aku menemukan bocah nakal yang takut dengan dokter."

Pipi Tsubaki menghangat, kesal dan malu. Ia agak berteriak, "Aku tidak takut dokter!" Grisha tertawa mendengar Tsubaki menaikan suaranya, Levi terlihat sangat iritasi dengan suara melengking khas bocahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Levi, mengabaikan Tsubaki yang merengut dalam gendongannya.

"Eren yang menyuruhku untuk sesekali keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Kau sudah sangat sibuk," ujar Levi dengan lengkungan di sudut bibir. Grisha mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Bekerja di dalam rumah sakit terus menerus bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Dokter juga perlu refreshing."

"Oh," tanggapnya singkat. Ia tidak melihat Eren sejak kemarin sore. Ia tidak mau menduga-duga, tapi sepetinya kali ini ia akan sangat sulit melihat anak itu. Dia tidak bisa protes sebenarnya, tapi menggoda bocah keras kepala itu memberikan kepuasan batin tersendiri untuknya. Lupakan masalah Eren, Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tsubaki, "Grisha, apa kau bisa membantuku merawat bocah nakal ini? Dia terjatuh dan menolak membersihkan lukanya."

"Tentu saja, apa kau bisa membawanya ke dalam?" tanya Grisha pada Kuklo yang mengangguk kecil dan mengambil Tsubaki dari gendongan Levi.

"Bocah sekarang keras kepala," gumam Levi ketika melihat Tsubaki dan Kuklo masih berdebat, walau Kuklo hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan tawa ringan saat Tsubaki menjambak rambutnya.

"Rivaille, aku sudah terbiasa merawat yang sepeti dia," jawab Grisha yang hanya dibalas decihan pelan oleh Levi. Ia sudah hampir angkat kaki dari tempat itu jika saja seseorang yang baru keluar dari tenda putih itu tak membuat langkahnya terhenti. Levi hanya diam ketika Eren memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"K-kau?"

_Bad luck._

Eren terlihat hampir memaki jika ia tidak melihat Grisha menatapnya, suaranya turun dengan sangat drastis. Ia bertanya dengan pelan, "Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

Mulut Levi tertutup sempurna, ia tidak ingin jadi yang pertama untuk berkomentar. Eren terlihat hampir kabur dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memanggil Levi secara tidak sadar. Tubuh bocah itu bereaksi cepat, ia berhenti di tempatnya. Grisha menatap keduanya bingung.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Grisha bingung, ia menatap Eren meminta jawaban, "Eren kau tidak bilang kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Eren tidak mejawab pertanyaan Grisha secara langsung, ia hanya menggumam cangung dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. Namun perkataan Levi menarik perhatian mereka semua, "Kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali."

Grisha mengangguk beberapa kali, ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh, "Harusnya kau bilang padaku jika kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Rivaille."

Rivaille tidak merespon, obsidiannya dalam diam mengamati Eren.

"Ayah, pasienmu menunggu di dalam," ujar Eren. Membuat Grisha berpaling dari Rivaille untuk sesaat, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "O-oh, iya kau benar. Rivaille aku titip anak ini sebentar," ujarnya. Menepuk puncak kepala Eren hingga bocah itu terhuyung agak ke arah Levi.

Grisha meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam kondisi paling absurd yang pernah Eren lalui. Mungkin Levi terlihat santai dan tak peduli, tapi Eren juga tidak bisa banyak berkomentar. Levi bisa merasakan pandangan takut dari Eren untuknya sekarang.

"Kita bertemu lagi," sapa Levi dengan suara khasnya. Eren tak menjawab dan hanya berbalik badan, "Aku permisi."

Melihat Eren pergi begitu saja Levi dengan refleks menarik pergelangan Eren, menggenggamnya agak erat. Bola mata itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Eren, menatapnya dingin dan tak terhibur sama sekali, " _Naa_ , Eren, sudah kukatakan jangan membuatku kesal."

Eren menggoyangkan tangannya, berharap Levi akan melepaskannya sekarang juga. Tetapi tidak, walau belasan pasang mata sekilas melirik mereka, Levi bersikap sangat tenang dan menarik Eren mendekat. Tubuh bocah itu bergetar sesaat, pandangannya memancarkan kegelisahan, "Sir, kurasa ada yang salah dengan Anda. Jika Anda tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih baik, lepaskan aku sekarang."

Levi masih ingin bermain dengan Eren, ia membuat tubuh itu mendekat. Dada mereka merapat, Eren memandangnya khas bocah polos. Levi agak menengadah, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, senyum kecil terulas licik, "Orang-orang mungkin salah paham."

"S-sir!"

Eren mengerang frustasi, Levi tidak bisa menebak apa yang Eren pikirkan. Rambut cokelat itu tampak indah pagi ini, mungkin efek udara segar dengan minimnya polutan. Atau mungkin otak Levi yang sedang tidak ada masalah seperti kemarin. Eren tampak sempurna untuk inspirasinya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!"

Levi kembali memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, jengah. "Tsk, bocah sekarang memang banyak maunya."

Hanya dengan itu saja, Levi melepaskan Eren dari cengkaramannya. Bocah itu mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku harus pergi."

Kali ini Eren baru akan pergi dengan secepat mungkin, meninggalkan Levi seorang diri. Tetapi tiba-tiba Tsubaki keluar dari dalam tenda dengan berlari kencang, "Aku bilang aku tidak suka dokter!" gadis kecil itu menabrak Eren yang bingung, "Gadis manis apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bagi Levi melihat Eren memunggunginya dan berlaku manis dengan orang lain cukup membuatnya jengkel. Namun semua itu hanya bisa ia telan bulat-bulat dalam wacana batinnya sendiri, lagipula tidak ada kata-kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan apa yang Levi rasakan.

"Levi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ayo bantu aku."

Dan Farlan selalu datang di saat pikirannya sudah menggila, temannya itu menepuk pundaknya agak keras membuat Levi segera kembali ke dunianya. Melihat Levi yang melamun Farlan hanya menghela napas, ia merangkul Levi yang tingginya jauh di bawahnya. Menggeretnya dengan alasan agar Levi tidak kesurupan karena terlalu banyak melamun.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Farlan!"

"Aku kira kau akan pulang tanpaku dan— _HEI!_  Awas!"

Levi berjengit, menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat ketika Farlan berteriak di kupingnya. Bola matanya membesar kaget, dan yang ia ingat hanyalah tentang bagaimana ia menyingkirkan tangan Farlan dari pundaknya lalu berlari dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Eren!"

.

Semuanya terasa berputar begitu saja, rasanya tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata maupun ucapan yang jelas. Hitam. Semuanya terlihat hitam dan membingungkan. Eren merasa dunianya runtuh untuk sejenak hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakan bagian-bagian paling fungsional dari tubuhnya. Ia ingat tentang seorang anak kecil yang menabraknya, lalu mereka berdebat sebentar, kemudian anak kecil itu ingin melarikan diri namun ia terpeleset dan hampir tertimpa oleh tumpukan kardus dan kotak—ah… ia ingat menarik tangan gadis itu lalu… lalu…

Kelopak mata Eren bergerak gelisah sampai akhirnya ia bisa membukanya lagi, namun Eren harus kembali menahan napas ketika obsidian kelam namun memabukan itu menghujam tepat matanya yang terbuka lebar karena takut. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, Eren tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa terduduk dengan Levi yang berada di depannya. Sangat dekat dengannya sampai terlihat seperti memeluk.

"Apa kau terluka?" suara Levi terdengar berat, napasnya menerpa kulit Eren secara langsung, rasanya panas. Eren menyadari bahwa ia menggenggam kaus bagian depan Levi erat, jemarinya gemetar.

"A-apa yang terjadi? K-kenapa kau—" Eren seperti kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat darah mengalir dari pelipis Levi yang anehnya terlihat tenang. Eren rasanya hampir menangis ketika menyadari bahwa Levi melindunginya dari hantaman kotak kayu dan kardus-kardus peralatan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" Levi menggumam pelan, nadanya lebih lembut atau itu efek syok yang masih membuat otak Eren tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Levi menyeringai, lengan kiri yang memeluk tubuh Eren mengerat, membuat dada mereka berimpit, kening bersentuhan dan deru napas yang menerpa kulit wajah yang menghangat.

Bibir Levi sudah sangat dekat dengan Eren, membuat Eren kesulitan untuk bernapas karena tanpa sadar ia menahan napasnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi, atau bagaimana reaksi orang-orang, yang jelas fokusnya hanya terpusat oleh tubuh Levi yang menghimpit badannya. Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Eren membuat jarak diantara kedua bibir itu menyempit, rasanya gila, semua jenis perasaan berkumpul dan mendesak di dada.

"Wajahmu pucat," ujar Levi. Eren tak bisa menjawab, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Levi berbicara dan bernapas di wajahnya. Lengan meninggalkan lingkar tubuh, jemari panjang merayapi tulang belakang dan berhenti di tengkuk yang meremang. Sentuhan Levi terasa panas di kulit Eren yang mendingin, wajahnya pucat.

Pandangan itu masih mengunci kedua orbs hijau terang yang berpendar. Jantungnya berdegup layaknya sedang lari marathon, ia merasakan bibir Levi tepat di telinganya. Eren menutup matanya erat ketika merasakan pergerakan halus di belakang leher, memaksa wajahnya untuk maju beberapa centi. Ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali napas Levi di telinganya yang memerah. Genggaman Eren di kaus Levi mengerat, Levi mengecup singkat daun telinga Eren sebelum berbisik pelan hingga membuat tubuh bocah itu gemetaran, "Bocah sepertimu benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya merepotkan orang lain."

_._

_._

_To be Continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ne sois pas comme a—" (don't be such a—)
> 
> "…aussi longtemps que je vivarai!" (as long as I live)
> 
> .
> 
> Tsubaki : Dia tokoh asli karangan Isayama-sensei, dan sikapnya mirip sekali dengan Eren. (source: shingekinokyojin. /wiki/Tsubaki)
> 
> Kuklo : Saya rasa sudah banyak yang mengetahui dia =) (source: shingekinokyojin. /wiki/Kuklo)
> 
> .
> 
> #P.S:
> 
> Maafkan saya… sungguh… saya tahu ini update yang sangat lama. Saya masih harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan PTN untuk kuliah memang benar-benar menguras tenaga, maafkan author T.T
> 
> Author akan berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin, chap ini bahkan sudah saya post di FFn sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu *slapped* Saya harap masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini =_= Chap 3 sedang dalam proses di tengah-tengah kesibukan, mohon maklumi.
> 
> Dan untuk seseorang disana, terimakasih sudah membantu saya di setiap otak ini terbentur di sudut ruangan dan tak berfungsi normal, Nday I love u so much
> 
> See you later~


	3. Levi, Rivaille?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seorang penulis tertutup dengan sifatnya yang keras kepala tidak ingin merubah apapun tentang tulisannya. Levi Ackerman, penulis ulung yang mungkin saat ini dilanda yang namanya Writer's block karena permintaan Erwin yang tidak masuk diakal. Namun seseorang memaksanya untuk mengubahnya. Seorang bocah ingusan bernama Eren Yeager memaksa sesuatu dalam tulisannya untuk menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Mungkin Levi tidak suka, mungkin Levi lebih senang menyakiti Eren dengan kata-katanya, tapi Levi tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan aneh ketika membuat Eren bergetar di bawah tubuhnya. Menggodanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant l'aube
> 
> .
> 
> Pairing : Mainly Rivaille/Eren
> 
> Rating : T
> 
> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime.
> 
> Warning : Typo(s), misstypo(s), lil!OOC.

Langit di luar sana mungkin telah berubah warna menjadi oranye gelap, angin yang menyapa kulitnya dari celah-celah tenda tipis terasa menusuk tulang. Aroma khas dari alkohol dan obat-obatan sejenak membuatnya berpikir ia berada di rumah sakit, namun otak jeniusnya masih mampu mengingat bahwa ia sedang berada di desa kecil di pinggir kota. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk, kepalanya berputar dan ia sulit untuk mengingat dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, kerongkongannya terasa panas, matanya perih dan memaksa kedua kelopaknya untuk terbuka. Untuk sesaat Levi merasa dunianya berputar secara acak, cahaya yang menusuk retina membuatnya mengerang perlahan. Yang Levi ingat hanya teriakan orang-orang diikuti suara anak kecil yang berteriak ketakutan, dan sepasang kilauan hijau yang memancarkan kengerian yang luar biasa.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Mungkin satu kalimat tanya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Obsidiannya bergerak mencari sumber suara yang berdengung di telinga, lehernya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak, jika saja kerongkongannya tidak seperih ini ia pasti akan mengumpat untuk membuat siapapun itu diam karena sekujur tubuhnya terlalu sensitif untuk menerima rangsangan dari luar. Ia hanya bisa diam dan melihat Farlan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan khawatir dan sedikit kelegaan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Levi menghela napas, "Luar biasa."

Farlan hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar respon yang sangat biasa dari temannya itu. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang pucat itu dengan sigap berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya dan membantu Levi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Mau kuambilkan air?" Levi mengangguk pelan menerima tawaran klasik yang biasa dilihatnya disemua adegan yang sering ia tonton dalam drama. Obsidiannya bergerak mengelilingi ruangan sempit yang dibatasi oleh tirai putih yang memisahkan tempat tidurnya dan tempat tidur pasien yang lain. Samar-samar ia masih mendengar banyak orang bercakap di luar sana.

"Kau bertingkah seperti kekasihku." Farlan menaikan alisnya saat komentar itu dengan mulusnya meluncur dari Levi. Ia ingin protes atau paling tidak mengejeknya karena cerewet seperti wanita yang tidak diperhatikan kekasihnya.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Suara air yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas kaca memenuhi ruangan, Farlan kembali dengan menyerahkan segelas air kepadanya sebelum menjawab, "Sekitar tiga jam, kau membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berfungsi."

Obsidian Levi berputar imajinatif, jengah dengan kata-kata berlebihan dari Farlan. Untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam, Levi memandang isi gelasnya yang setengah kosong. Ia melirik kearah Farlan yang sedang mengupas sebuah apel di sebelahnya, "Apa anak itu baik-baik saja?"

"Tsubaki? Dia menangis habis-habisan saat kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kuklo membawanya pulang karena kelelahan menangis."

"Bagaimana dengan Eren?"

Farlan berhenti melakukan kegiatannya sejenak, ia melihat ke arah Levi dengan tatapan penuh tanya, namun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya saat ini, "Hm? Dia baik-baik saja, kau melindunginya dengan baik."

"Dimana dia?"

Farlan menghela napas, memakan apel yang ia kupas sendiri karena Levi yang mengabaikan hasil kerja kerasnya. Farlan meletakan piring kecil berisi apel itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Levi kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memandang ragu sebelum menyingkap gorden tipis yang membatasi pandangan Levi sedari tadi. Farlan menunjuk seseorang yang sedang tertidur di atasnya tanpa bersuara, lalu pergi begitu saja dari ruangan kecil itu, suara Grisha yang menyapa dari luar sayup-sayup terdengar.

Eren tertidur di sebelahnya, meringkuk ke arahnya untuk lebih tepatnya. Levi bisa melihat beberapa luka gores di wajah bocah berpipi tembam itu, walau lukanya tak separah miliknya sendiri tetap saja rasanya sesak untuk melihat. Levi menunggu dengan sabar, tak ada niatan untuk membangunkan Eren.

Tak lama dari itu kelopak mata Eren bergerak gelisah, hanya perlu menunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat orbs hijau keemasan itu berpendar dalam minimnya cahaya. Seperti kehilangan nyawa, untuk beberapa saat Eren terbangun dengan tatapan bingung, menyipitkan matanya karena berusaha untuk mengenali sosok Levi yang dengan jelas sedang memerhatikannya.

"Levi-san?"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Eren sadar sepenuhnya ketika suara itu berdengung di kepalanya, melihat luka di kepala Levi membuatnya mengingat semua yang telah terjadi. Air mukanya berubah panik bercampur ngeri, dengan terburu ia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri kasur Levi dengan hampir tersungkur dua kali. Levi menghela napas bosan melihatnya.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, bocah."

Eren tak mendengar apapun, air mukanya masih tak enak dan ia memandang Levi dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sorot matanya meminta jawaban pasti, ia berdiri dengan pandangan menghujam tepat ke kedua mata Levi. Ia menarik napas sebelum berani menanyakan, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyelamatkanku dua kali."

Levi tidak menjawab, atau tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Eren untuk saat ini. Ia terlihat tenang, terlalu tenang sampai Eren mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar. Eren masih menunggu jawaban yang mungkin tidak akan pernah Levi jawab dengan pasti.

"Kau menyelamatkanku lagi padahal kau bilang kau bilang kau tidak peduli," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Kau tidak peduli tapi—" Eren merasa tersedak dengan kata-katanya sendiri, ia tidak bisa membedakan nada kesal, marah, dan takutnya ketika membayangkan Levi hampir mati di hadapannya.

Levi menghiraukan tanpa ada keinginan untuk menjawab, ia mengambil sebatang rokok dari dalam bungkus yang ditinggalkan Farlan di atas meja. Menghidupkan lalu menghisapnya dengan tenang, punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang, asap tipis memenuhi ruangan tatkala ia menghembuskannya. Pandangan yang semula berpendar tak tentu, kini menatap Eren dengan tegas, "Menjauhlan dariku, Nak. Anggap saja kau sedang beruntung hari ini."

"Tapi kau bilang—"

Levi menghisap rokoknya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya tepat di wajah Eren—yang dengan spontan terbatuk pelan. Levi nampaknya selalu kehabisan kata-kata bijak ketika menghadapi Eren, laki-laki itu menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Eren sudah kukatakan menjauh dariku sekarang, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Rasanya sesak tatkala Eren memandangnya seperti itu, ia tidak tahu mengapa, ia hanya ingin Eren menjauh darinya. Tetapi Eren memandang semua situasi seakan-akan Levi sedang mempermainkan dirinya, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk merelakan semuanya sebagai suatu kebetulan dan keberuntungan.

"Membalas apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku, beritahu aku harus bagaimana agar kita impas."

Levi mematikan rokoknya asal, matanya menyipit tajam, tanpa sadar pergelangan tangan Eren ditarik paksa sehingga badan Eren membungkuk lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Bola mata Eren melebar, untuk beberapa saat tidak bisa mengartikan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Levi menatap Eren lekat-lekat, obsidiannya jelas terlihat tak senang. Hitam dan hijau keemasan beradu dalam kebisuan, lalu wajah Levi mendekat, hampir seperti ingin mencium Eren dari bawah. Ketika Eren berusaha menarik pergelangan tangannya, Levi jauh lebih cepat untuk menahan tengkuknya agar tetap di posisinya. Hembusan napas lembut menerpa wajah Eren yang menegang.

Wajah itu semakin mendekat, Eren membuang wajah walau hanya bergeser beberapa centi. Levi tersenyum sinis, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Eren, jemari ditengkuknya menyisir pelan surai kecokelatan, Eren bergetar.

"Eren, jika kau berpikir aku peduli dengan bocah keras kepala yang tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan sepertimu jawabanku tetap sama," Levi menghembuskan napas dengan sengaja, ia berbisik dengan nada rendah yang mengancam, "aku tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli dengan balas budi yang mulut kotormu itu bahkan tidak mengerti. Menjauh dariku sekarang dan anggap saja aku orang asing yang kebetulan bisa menolongmu."

Dengan kasar Levi melepaskan genggamannya, membuat Eren mundur beberapa langkah dengan kaki lemas. Matanya berair, ia menatap Levi tak tentu, jantungnya berdegup cepat, rasanya air matanya sudah akan tumpah karena emosi yang memuncak, bibirnya bergetar membuat ucapannya terdengar seperti gumaman, "Kau benar-benar manusia brengsek," ujarnya dengan suara penuh ironi.

Lalu keduanya terdiam, keheningan yang tak nyaman, keadaan membeku seperti es. Levi berusaha mengabaikan keberadan Eren, mata hitam itu memandang ke jendela kecil yang memisahkan dirinya dan dunia luar, pandangan yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang Eren tidak mengerti.

Hening yang panjang, kemudian terpecahkan oleh suara langkah yang mengagetkan. Grisha masuk dengan wajah memancarkan kelegaan.

"Oh, kalian berdua sudah sadar rupanya."

Eren tak menyahut, begitu juga dengan Levi. Keduanya tak ada yang ingin angkat bicara ketika Grisha memulai pembicaraan klasik yang biasa ditanyakan, "Rivaille bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik," sahut Levi dengan nada pelan, ia tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan tepat ke arah Eren. Menyadari itu Eren mendecih pelan, sesuatu di dalam dirinya seakan ingin berteriak karena kepalanya berulang kali menyahutkan kata-kata 'pembohong' yang akhirnya hanya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Seakan tak menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi Grisha hanya tertawa kecil, ia memegang pundak Levi dan beberapa kali menepuknya pelan, "Aku harap sedikit benturan di kepala tidak mengurangi imajinasi luar biasamu," canda Grisha yang ditanggapi enteng oleh Levi.

"Nampaknya kau mulai berkata yang aneh-aneh lagi, aku tidak selemah itu."

Levi menatap jemarinya yang saling bertaut, tidak menatap Eren maupun Grisha, pikirannya penuh seakan-akan sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga kesunyian diantara mereka tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya. Sedagkan karena perasaan yang tidak mengenakan, berpikir bahwa ini bukanlah tempatnya untuk berlama-lama, Eren berniat akan melangkah ke luar, namun pada saat bersamaan suara Grisha yang memanggilnya secara otomatis menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eren apa kau sudah mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya?"

Eren berbalik, alisnya mengerut seakan pertanyaan Grisha adalah pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah Eren dengar. Ia sudah berulang kali memohon untuk membiarkannya membalas budi pada lelaki tua brengsek itu, tetapi yang didapatkannya hanyalah hinaan tentang bagaimana bocahnya seorang Eren Yeager. Dan sekarang Eren harus mengucapkan terimakasih dengan orang ini? Huh, rasanya sangat menjengkelkan.

"Tidak perlu memaksanya untuk mengatakan itu, lihat saja ekspresinya."

Eren geram, ia tidak butuh komentar lain dari Levi saat berada di hadapan ayahnya. Eren berbalik, melantunkan kata-kata terimakasih dengan versinya sendiri, "Terimakasih banyak,  _My Lord_ ," sahut Eren dengan nada sinis dan sengit. Ia melirik ke arah Levi untuk beberapa saat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya seakan Levi tidak pernah ada di sana, Levi tak bisa membalas ketika tubuh itu menghilang dari pandangannya dengan cepat di balik tirai.

Grisha menghela napas panjang, lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Maafkan anak itu, dia selalu seperti itu. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti."

"Tidak perlu," potong Levi saat Grisha akan bergegas ke luar. Grisha memandang Levi bingung, lalu lelaki bersurai itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau sangat beruntung memilikinya, lagipula ia sangat menarik."

Grisha terlihat lelah, namun ia tersenyum ketika Levi mengatakannya. "Kau memang orang baik, Rivaille. Apa kau sudah berniat pulang?" tanya Grisha saat Levi berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Levi bergumam sambil mengangguk kecil, "Rasanya mulai membosankan."

Namun mungkin waktu senja ini tak mampu memberikan banyak ketenangan kepada Grisha, baru saja ketika ia kan membenahi perlengkapannya sehabis memeriksa Levi, seorang wanita yang nampak pada akhir usia tiga puluhnya berlari dengan terengah kepada Grisha. Wajahnya pucat, rambut hitamnya yang digelung sanggul terlihat tak rapih, bola matanya memancarkan kepanikan.

"Dr. Grisha, kami butuh bantuanmu sekarang!"

.

.

"Baiklah, kenapa kita tidak hentikan suasana kaku ini?"

Farlan berusaha menjadi pencair suasana paling keren yang bisa ia pikirkan, menyetir lebih dari setengah jam dengan dua manusia yang mendadak bisu bukanlah hal mudah. Angin malam yang terasa menusuk tulang mulai mengganggu konsentrasnyai menyetir, segala bentuk protes telah diutarakannya, tapi katakan saja mood lelaki di sampingnya sedang sangat buruk sehingga semua kata-kata Farlan diabaikan begitu saja.

Lelaki berambut pirang pucat itu menoleh ke belakang, melihat Eren yang kondisinya tidak lebih baik dari Levi di sampingnya. Remaja itu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, mungkin paksaan Grisha yang semena-mena hingga membuatnya tampak konyol cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan mood untuk berbicara.

Tak ada yang bisa mengatur keadaan, terkadang tindakan cepat yang menuntut profesionalitas seseorang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Dengan tidak didukungnya fasilitas medis di wilayah terpencil, membuat orang desa berlomba-lomba memanfaatkan kesempatan selama Grisha berada di desa tersebut. Dokter sukarelawan itu seharusnya sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah bersama dengan anak kandung satu-satunya, menikmati waktu istirahat di apartemen mereka yang nyaman.

Tetapi hal apapun bisa saja bisa terjadi, termasuk seseorang yang tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri sehabis kejang-kejang menghebohkan warga sekitar. Eren tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi, tetapi saat ia keluar dari posko perawatan seorang wanita tua berlari tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam, suara tangisan dan ketakutannya jelas menandakan sesuatu tak beres sedang terjadi. Grisha merasa selama ia ada di tempat itu, maka dirinya harus menolong orang sebanyak-banyaknya—yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di sana sekitar tiga hari lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Eren? Tidak mungkin di awal semesternya ia harus meminta izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah, lagipula keputusan mendadak itu sulit diterima oleh Eren. Remaja itu sudah membujuk ayahnya berulang kali, Eren mengerti warga desa membutuhkan ayahnya, tetapi bagaimana Eren akan pulang? Kereta lokal terakhir sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu.

Kemudian Farlan yang berpikir paling jernih—atau memang dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dipikirnya, mengusulkan agar Eren pulang bersama mereka, yang ditentang Eren dengan cepat. Levi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, terlebih lagi setelah kejadian di antara mereka. Grisha mengurut pangkal hidungnya, membuat Eren menyetujui hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Farlan menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya, kejadian siang tadi tentu saja membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilalui oleh dua orang itu, tetapi terlihat jelas bahwa Eren dan Levi melalui hari yang tidak begitu menyenangkan.

"Eren, apakah kau ingat pernah bertemu denganku? Di lift waktu itu."

Mungkin pemilihan topik yang terlintas dalam benak Farlan ialah salah satu dari yang terburuk. Pemuda itu melirik Levi, lalu menengok sebentar ke belakang. Eren tersentak, memikirkan respon yang paling waras yang bisa ia berikan.

"Apakah itu kau, Farlan-san? Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya."

Farlan terkekeh pelan saat Levi mendecih, ia memutar badannya untuk melihat Eren secara langsung, bocah itu terlihat sangat kecil dibandingkan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu terlihat takut begitu, kami orang baik," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Eren mengangguk singkat, lalu Farlan kembali bersuara, "Waktu itu kenapa kau terlihat sangat kacau?"

"Farlan, tutup mulutmu atau kita akan menabrak," omel Levi tegas. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, ekspresi wajahnya kosong seperti biasa. Obsidian kelam itu memandang ke arah depan, sesekali menatap lekat pada jalan di sampingnya. Kulitnya terkena hempasan angin cukup kuat, tapi sedikitpun hal itu tak mengganggunya.

"Oh,  _why?_  Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing di mataku."

Eren tidak tahu apakah perkataan itu termasuk pujian atau bukan, lebih terdengar seperti candaan di telinganya.

"Kudengar kau baru masuk SMA tahun ini, benar begitu, Eren?" lagi-lagi Farlan yang memulai percakapan dengannya. Lelaki itu mungkin terlihat sangat kekanakan dan mengganggu, tapi Eren tidak tahu darimana datangnya perasaan ingin terus merespon pertanyaannya.

"Iya."

Tidak berusaha untuk mengingkari pikirannya sendiri, Eren tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatap punggung Levi yang duduk di depannya. Lelaki itu mungkin manusia yang untuk saat ini Eren harus waspadai.

Kejadian di lift waktu itu seakan menampar harga dirinya dalam-dalam. Levi memperlakukannya seperti anak nakal yang sedang penuh gairah untuk mendapatkan seseorang.  _Hell,_ ** _no_** , bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

Eren pada awalnya benar-benar ingin menolong Levi, lelaki itu sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dua kali. Bahkan Eren tidak ingin membayangkan betapa rasa takutnya memuncak saat melihat kedua mata itu menutup dengan lelah tepat di hadapannya.

Luka itu memang tidak serius—setidaknya Grisha bilang begitu. Entah karena Levi itu pahlawan kesiangan yang asal lari ke arahnya, atau dia memang peduli dengan dirinya sampai seperti itu.

Argh, itu pikiran gila.

Katakan saja sikap tak acuhnya kemarin merupakan salah satu bentuk perlindungan diri. Bocah ingusan seperti dirinya tak tahu banyak tentang hal seperti itu. Dia memang anak keras kepala dan kurang ajar, tapi setidaknya dia diajarkan untuk membalas budi dengan cara yang layak.

"Levi, tutup atapnya, Eren kedinginan."

Eren tersentak, bahkan Eren sendiri tidak menyadari tiap napas yang dihembusnya mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dia menggigil pelan tanpa disadari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tak perlu khawatir."

"Tch..." Levi mendecih, walau pada akhirnya menekan tombol yang tak jauh darinya.

Farlan hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan Levi, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Eren, "Jika kau mengantuk, tidur saja. Ah, itu jaketku, kau bisa memakainya."

Eren melirik ke arah kanannya, jaket berwarna hitam terlipat rapih di atas tempat duduk. Dengan ragu Eren mengambilnya tetapi sesuatu mengenai wajahnya cukup keras.

" _What the_ —" umpat Eren kaget saat jaket yang lebih tebal dilemparkan ke arahnya. Ia memandang jaket berwarna cokelat tua yang terlihat hangat itu, menatap punggung Levi dan Farlan secara bergantian.

"Whoa, Levi kau mengagetkan aku."

Levi membuang arah pandangannya seakan-akan kejadian beberapa saat tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Jaketmu itu... siapa yang tahu kau sudah mencucinya," ujar Levi pelan.

Farlan terdiam beberapa saat, kedua alisnya bertaut layaknya sedang berpikir. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, suara tawa mengejek memenuhi mobil keren itu.

"Haaa? Hft, hahaha—Levi, kau... aku tidak sejorok itu dan melemparkan jaketmu kepada Eren begitu saja—pfft. Eren kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya memastikan, masih tak bisa menghentikan perasaan geli karena tindakan Levi berusan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eren seadanya. Jujur saja, iya ingin sekali tertawa mendengar balasan Levi yang sangat... polos.

Farlan bersenandung pelan, mengikuti alun nada yang samar-samar mengisi kekosongan di mobil mereka. Lalu ia bersuara dengan nada tak percaya, setengah tertawa, "Kau lihat sendiri, lelaki tua ini memang selalu seperti itu. Bersikap seolah tak peduli, tapi dia memperlakukanmu seperti kekasihnya."

Eren tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, kata-kata Farlan barusan bukanlah komentar yang ingin di dengar Eren. Karena menurutnya Levi benar-benar tak mempedulikannya, dan hal itu membuat dadanya terasa sempit. Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dijawab oleh pikiran Eren sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Levi selalu menolak bantuannya, menolak balas budinya, menolak keberadaannya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dialami oleh lelaki itu, sebenci apapun Eren padanya, tidak mampu membuat ia menarik perhatian dari tetangganya itu. Semua hal berlalu dengan cepat tanpa bisa dijelaskan.

"Levi apa perusahaan menghubungimu hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku mematikan ponselku."

Mata Eren sudah separuh tertutup tatkala Farlan dan Levi memulai percakapan, hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perusahaan, novel, dan materi ajar sebagian besar mengisi topik pembahasan mereka. Eren tak mengerti, bukankah Farlan dan Levi adalah seorang dosen? Nampaknya bukan hal itu saja yang menjadi perbincangan yang membuat Levi menjawab setengah berbisik.

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Maksudku, menjadikan novelmu live action itu hal yang luar biasa."

"Kau tahu Farlan… aku selalu serius dengan semua pekerjaanku," jawab Levi dengan nada lelah. Ia menggeser badannya, membuat posisi tubuhnya bersender lebih nyaman. "Aku hanya tidak suka mereka mengacaukannya."

"Apa kau harus benar-benar menambahkan nuansa romantisme seperti yang Mr. Smith katakan? Aku mengerti pemikirannya selalu  _out of the box_ , tetapi melibatkan homoseksual ke dalam novelmu, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya."

"Mereka memaksaku keluar dari zona aman, bukan hal yang buruk tetapi tidak untuk novelku yang kali ini. Lagipula aku tidak punya pengalaman mendalam seperti itu, bermain-main dengan laki-laki ataupun wanita hanya salah satu pengalaman kuliah yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Kurasa kau berhenti menulis tentang hal-hal sepeti itu karena kejadian beberapa tahun lalu…" Farlan menarik napas dalam, "kau trauma dengan hubungan mendalam seperti itu."

"Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"Kalau begitu buktikan," potong Farlan dengan nada suaranya yang datar, bahkan tak memandang Levi sedikitpun. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi bodoh yang selalu dipenuhi senyuman itu kembali, "Oh, Eren apa kami membangunkanmu?" Farlan tersenyum hangat saat Eren memutuskan membuka matanya, atmosfer berat hilang hanya dalam beberapa detik Farlan mengembangkan senyumnya. Levi kembali diam dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Apa kau mau ke toilet? Perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang,  _Prinzessin_."

Wajah Eren memerah saat Farlan memanggilnya seperti itu, pasti di universitas Farlan merupakan dosen yang cukup terkenal dengan para mahasiswinya karena sikapnya yang mudah bergaul. Eren tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Farlan memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi itu cukup memalukan untuk di dengar.

"Farlan berhenti mengganggunya."

Bahkan sebelum Eren sempat merespon, Levi dengan tenangnya memberi pembelaan. Mungkin itu karena Levi terganggu oleh celotehan Farlan, tetapi bagaimanapun juga hal itu sempat membuat Eren kembali tenang.

"Eii, kau ini tidak mengerti sama sekali. Hei, Eren, jika lelaki tua ini mengganggumu kau bisa mengadukannya kepadaku."

"Farlan—"

Dan kata-kata terakhir Levi benar-benar membuat Farlan terdiam—yang tidak bisa ditahan terlalu lama karena beberapa saat kemudian kekehan mengejek yang sedari tadi ditahan terdengar memenuhi ruang mobil itu.

.

.

Hari sudah larut, tak berapa lama setelah mereka sampai di apartemen Levi, Farlan berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Gaya khas kekanakan walau usianya dapat dibilang tak muda lagi membuat Eren sedikit merasa lega. Setidaknya Eren tidak harus menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk menutup mulut di samping lelaki tidak berekspresi itu.

Eren mengikuti Levi yang berjalan di depannya beberapa langkah, Eren masuk ke dalam rumah Levi karena Farlan yang membawanya ke sini. Ia berhenti di ruang tengah, hanya dalam beberapa kali lihat, Eren merasa sudah sangat familiar dengan tempat ini.

"Jangan sentuh apapun," ujar Levi tanpa melihat Eren. Membuat batin remaja bersurai coklat itu menjerit menjawab bahwa ia tidak sudi menyentuh apapun.

Levi menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan Eren dalam kesunyian yang total. Remaja itu memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamu milik Levi, tepat seperti pada saat Levi mengusirnya dari rumah ini. Ia tidak peduli, ia tidak akan menyentuh apapun tapi biarkan dia duduk sejenak karena kakinya mulai pegal.

Bahu Eren bersender pada sofa nyaman tersebut, ia terlalu lelah untuk berpikir dan ia ingin tidur secepatnya, melupakan apa yang sudah dilewati beberapa hari ini. Lebih dari setengah perjalanan Eren tertidur dan tidak mengingat apapun yang dibicarakan oleh Farlan dan Levi sesudahnya, yang jelas ketika ia membuka matanya Farlan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai.

Eren masih tidak mengerti, terkadang dirinya bertingkah layaknya seorang perawan labil yang memohon perhatian seorang perjaka muda yang sedang memilih calon istri jika bertemu Levi, tetapi di lain sisi Eren mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam dunianya. Dan memikirkan itu saja membuat perutnya terasa diaduk, ia merasa bodoh dan menjijikan. Kemudian hari ini ia kembali diperlakukan nampaknya orang tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya ingin memastikan… ia hanya ingin berbuat sesuatu yang berguna untuk Levi.

Hari pertama Eren terbangun di rumah Levi, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah membalas budi dari tetangganya itu. Bukan berarti Eren sok cari perhatian atau apa, ia hanya merasa perlu membalas perlakuan Levi yang menyelamatkannya. Eren tidak mengerti mengapa Levi sangat keras kepala untuk menyetujui idenya tentang hal balas budi. Levi bisa saja mengatakan tidak peduli dan Eren adalah seorang pengganggu yang amat memusingkan kepala, tapi siapa yang mau menyelamatkan bocah sepertinya hingga rela ditimpa tumpukan kotak kayu hingga hilang kesadaran?  _Hell_ , Levi adalah manusia paling aneh yang pernah Eren temui.

Jika laki-laki misterius itu benar-benar seperti apa yang selalu ia tunjukan kepada Eren, dengan senang hati Eren akan menghindar dan beranggapan mereka tidak saling kenal. Lalu tanpa terasa kehidupan Eren akan kembali seperti semula. Tetapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya, yang ia yakini sebagai harga diri menolak untuk membiarkan semuanya terjadi. Julukan bahwa dirinya adalah anak tukang cari mati karena tidak ingin diatur oleh siapapun bukan berarti dia anak kurang ajar yang tak tahu terima kasih.

Tch, seandainya saudari tirinya ikut pindah ke tempat menyebalkan ini, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia tidak harus tinggal bersama Grisha dan menghabiskan energi untuk bertengkar setiap kali Grisha akan berangkat ke tempat kerja. Dan setidaknya Eren tidak perlu tinggal bersama ayahnya hanya untuk menemukan orang seperti Levi.

Suara pintu kamar Levi terbuka, Eren menoleh cepat lalu memilih membuang pandangannya lagi. Levi keluar dengan boxer dan kaus oblong hitam polos, tetesan air dari rambutnya diusap dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundak. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi bekas luka yang perbannya sudah diganti.

Lelaki itu bersender sebelah pundak di ambang pintu, kedua tangannya menyilang, pandangannya lurus menghujam Eren. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, antara berpikir dan memilah kata yang pantas diucapkan untuk Eren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Eren menautkan alisnya, hal pertama yang dikatakan Levi memang bukan kata-kata manis penuh dengan sambutan hangat. Ekspresinya dingin, nada suaranya terdengar kejam, Eren bersumpah dalam hati agar tidak berurusan dengannya terlalu lama—yang entah mengapa hanya menjadi bualan semata.

Eren berdiri, suaranya mengandung nada putus asa, "Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala? Kita ini tetangga, biarkan aku membantumu." Eren tahu jika ia memaksanya lebih dari ini Levi akan benar-benar menganggap dirinya seperti bocah yang sok perhatian.

Levi menjawab dengan nada suaranya yang rendah, nyaris hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya saja, "Kau lebih dari cukup menyusahkanku jadi anggap saja itu balas budimu."

"Kau mana bisa begitu!" sahut Eren kesal, tangannya mengepal, ia maju beberapa langkah ke arah Levi kemudian berhenti sekitar setengah meter di hadapannya. Matanya kembali berpendar, Levi tak tahu harus berapa kali mengulangi adegan yang sama agar membuat Eren mengerti.

"Urusan rumah, pekerjaan, atau novelmu, aku akan membantu apa saja yang kubisa."

Levi terkesiap saat Eren menyebutkan sesuatu tentang novelnya. Lelaki yang lebih tua memanggil dengan suara yang sarat akan peringatan mendalam, "Eren..."

Levi maju satu langkah dan seakan beribu jarak diantara mereka seketika lenyap, Eren refleks mundur beberapa langkah dan kakinya mulai lemas saat melihat perubahan ekspresi yang terjadi dengan Levi. Sesuatu di dalam benaknya berteriak agar ia cepat pergi dari tempat ini dan tidak akan berurusan dengan Levi, tetapi langkahnya nampak berat dan kapanpun ia bisa jatuh terduduk lemas.

"Bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Eren tidak mau menduga-duga apa yang membuat Levi terlihat sangat kesal dan marah, yang jelas kini Eren terduduk di sofa dan Levi berdiri di hadapannya dengan pandangan menusuk tajam. Eren merasa napasnya sendiri tertahan di dadanya. Rasa dingin itu menembus kulitnya. Memasuki dadanya, mempercepat detak jantungnya...

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya denga suara tercekat, Eren bahkan tak menyadari bagaimana suaranya bisa lenyap seperti itu.

Levi menunduk, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Eren, mendorongnya hingga remaja itu tertidur di atas sofa dengan wajah horor, Levi dengan tenang mengandalkan lututnya di atas sofa menindih Eren, "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, sebaiknya kau pergi saja," katanya sembari mengelus pipi Eren yang terluka.

"A-aku tidak mengerti," jawab Eren. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya tetapi Levi menahan dagunya, membuat wajahnya kembali terfokus di mata Levi. Eren ingin menutup matanya erat-erat, berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah salah satu dari halusinasinya dan akan bangun di ranjangnya esok pagi dengan keadaan normal.

"Jelas saja kau tidak mengerti, tapi kau bilang akan melakukan sesuatu untuk diriku—" kedua tangan Levi tertumpu di atas sofa, mengapit wajah Eren, kakinya menahan pergerakan yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Eren sewaktu-waktu. Jelas terlihat Eren memberontak dengan gumamannya yang tak koheren, Levi merasakan lengan kurus itu berusaha mendorong dadanya menjauh.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi," kata Eren, suaranya agak bergetar karena Levi tak bergeming di atasnya. Terlepas dari penampilannya yang biasa-biasa saja, Eren dapat merasakan dada Levi terbentuk dengan baik. Kausnya menyingkap sedikit otot-otot yang tersembunyi itu, wajah Eren memerah tanpa sadar. Rasanya pusing, kepalanya seakan berputar cepat sampai—

"Rivaille~ aku datang membawakanmu makanan~"

Levi terkesiap, dengan cepat menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eren. Menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan Hanji menatapnya dengan syok dan mulut yang menganga. Jelas walau wanita gila itu selalu punya ide mengacau, ia terlihat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

" _Shit_ , Hanji apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?" tanya Levi tanpa bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya, sudah pasti wanita berkacamata itu salah menanggapi apa yang dia lihat.

Suasana menjadi kaku dan nampaknya Hanji tak tahu harus memulai darimana, ia menggaruk pipinya sebelum bicara dengan suara aneh, "Uh, oh—" Hanji terbatuk beberapa kali untuk melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa tercekat, "aku baru pulang dari rapat bersama Erwin dan memutuskan untuk mampir dan ternyata pintu apartemenmu tak terkunci jadi kurasa, uh, apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Aku akan segera kembali."

Levi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam keheningan yang terasa berat, Hanji tak bergerak dari tempatnya begitu pun Eren. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukan Levi di dalam sana, mungkin menggati bajunya, atau mungkin mengambil sesuatu yang berharga. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan pada menit pertama, sinar lampu yang menyilaukan dan kehingan mendalam menjadikan suasana semakin tak mengenakan.

Merasa bukan tempatnya untuk berada di sini dan dia juga tak tahu siapa wanita tinggi dengan kacamatanya yang terlihat  _freak_  itu, Eren bergegas berdiri dan memutuskan untuk pergi secepatnya. Eren membungkukkan badannya ketika melewati wanita yang dipanggil Hanji itu dan bergumam pelan, "A-aku permisi."

"H-hei—kau mau kemana?"

Hanji tak bisa menahan Eren, dia hanya bisa melihat bocah itu menghilang dari pandangannya dengan terburu. Otaknya masih bekerja untuk memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan ketika ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Levi kembali dengan pakaian yang sedikit lebih panjang dan tanpa handuk di pundaknya.

"Oi,  _shithead_ , jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Levi bertanya sembari melewati Hanji begitu saja, lalu duduk di sofanya sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang nampak tidak beres,"dimana Eren?"

Hanji mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengannya, "Eren?" ia memastikan, meletakan bungkusan makanan di atas meja lalu berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan si anak anjing yang tiba-tiba kabur darinya. "Dia pamit pulang saat kau menghilang barusan."

"Hng..." Levi terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan sebuah map yang cukup tebal kepada Hanji, "Jika kau mencarinya, jujur saja tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan dari naskah itu," jelasnya. Hanji mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, "Kenapa tidak mencobanya dengan lebih serius?"

Levi tak menjawab, kakinya menyilang dengan gaya angkuh, dagunya ditopang oleh punggung tangan kanan. Setelah beberapa saat merasa bosan dengan keheningan di antara mereka Levi mengambil plastik makanan di depannya, dahinya mengerut ketika tidak menemukan satupun yang menjadi kesukaannya "Tidak ada kopi hitam dan rokok?"

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu Levi, seingatku kau dulu sangat menyukai teh dan tidak pernah menyentuh rokok," jawab Hanji tanpa melihat Levi sedikitpun. Karena Levi tidak membalas perkataannya Hanji memilih untuk tidak mengatakan hal yang lebih jauh pula, ia hanya fokus membaca naskah yang ada di depannya, beberapa kali melirik Levi sebelum menyadari sesuatu, "Dahimu kenapa?" tanya Hanji menunjuk dahinya sendiri, Levi refleks menyentuh perbannya sebelum menjelaskan, "Insiden kecil."

Melihat Levi yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Hanji berusaha bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Apa kau tidak perlu menjelaskan siapa aku?" tanyanya, ia mengambil map kuning di atas meja, membukanya dengan seksama. Di dalamnya ada beberapa lembar draft novel yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Levi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Suara lembar yang berganti memenuhi ruangan untuk beberapa saat, "Bukannya dia kekasihmu? Dia tiba-tiba pergi saat melihatku, apa kau tidak berpikir dia salah paham?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arah Levi, kedua matanya tertuju pada deretan tulisan di depannya, "Levi kau harus mengulang bagian ini…" ketika Hanji mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat Levi sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh pertanyaan.

Mungkin Hanji salah melihat, tapi baru kali ia melihat Levi berbicara seolah mengawang, ia terlihat ragu untuk sejenak. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari lembaran yang dipegang oleh Hanji "Garis bawahi saja apa yang kurang," jawabnya, menghela napas berat, "dan asal kau tahu saja dia bukan kekasihku,"

Hanji menutup mapnya, sedikit membanting ke atas meja. Wanita dengan rambut terikat satu agak acak-acakan itu menatap Levi tak percaya, "Lalu kenapa kau dan dia—uh, apa yang kau lakukan pada bocah malang itu?"

Dua detik kediaman menggelayuti percakapan mereka, Hanji sudah nampak seperti akan memakan Levi jika ia tidak menjawabnya sekarang. Levi memalingkan wajahnya, hari ini ia sudah lelah untuk berdebat dan membahas Eren setiap waktu, ia membuat gestur dengan tangannya seolah mengusir Hanji, "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

Hanji tak percaya, tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika kau melihat dua orang yang sedang tumpang tindih secara intim dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia bukan siapa-siapa. Levi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan imajinatif, ia bukan seorang pemain wanita atau pria yang menghabiskan waktunya di atas ranjang hanya untuk bermain-main dengan sekumpulan orang bodoh.

Hanji tahu betapa seriusnya Levi menghadapi situasi dalam pekerjaan, untuk merahasiakan seseorang yang sedang dekat dengannya pun itu terlihat mustahil. Hanji telah mengenal Levi terlalu lama sampai dirinya lupa bagaimana dan kapan mereka bertemu. Yang jelas Hanji tahu bagaimana perubahan seorang Levi Ackerman untuk menjadi seorang penulis sukses seperti sekarang.

Dia mungkin nampak keras kepala dan membangkang, tapi Hanji memaklumi, sedari dulu tidak pernah ada yang memprotes ataupun mengarahkan bagaimana Levi menulis. Karyanya lahir dari hasil pemikiran hebat dan tidak pasaran, mungkin karena itu masalah  _live action_  yang memintanya untuk mengubah sebagian besar plot membuatnya membantah dengan keras. Menambahkan perasaan yang mendalam membutuhkan perubahan secara keseluruhan, Hanji tahu itu, oleh karena itu ia tidak percaya bahwa pada saat-saat penting seperti ini Levi menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain-main dengan anak di bawah umur.

"Lalu? Apa dia modelmu?"

Levi menautkan alisnya seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hanji. Ia berdehem, mencoba membuat Hanji ingat siapa dirinya, "Aku penulis, bukan fotografer."

"Oh, Rivaille aku terlalu lama bersamamu, aku tak mungkin lupa tentang hal semacam itu," ujar Hanji sembari terkekeh, kemudian mencondongkan badannya, jemari bertaut tepat di depan mata. Memandang Levi dengan seksama, "Maksudku, apakah dia model untuk sumber inspirasi novelmu?"

Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana Levi mengartikan situasi yang ada pada dirinya sekarang adalah Levi terpana. Mendengar Hanji berbicara asal tentang hal-hal yang ekstrem mungkin bukan hal yang aneh baginya. Menulis dengan menggunakan model sungguhan dalam kehidupan nyata bukan lagi sesuatu yang asing, tetapi tetap saja… berpikir bahwa kini ia melakukan untuk dirinya sendiri… Levi mendengus geli, "Kau mengada-ada."

"Tidak, aku serius. Jadi kukira kau memanfaatkannya untuk  _'pengalaman'_  berbahaya Erwin."

"Itu ide gila," tukas Levi cepat sebelum Hanji menjabarkan lebih detail tentang apa yang mengalir dalam pikirannya. Hanji tampak mengabaikan kata-kata Levi, ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Kau harus segera mencari solusi untuk novelmu, aku tahu kemampuanmu. Berkorban sedikit saja tidak akan jadi masalah. Banyak masalah yang harus kau selesaikan, agensi yang bekerja sama dengan kita nampaknya tak tahan untuk bertemu denganmu. Oh, iya, Erwin mengatakan padaku jangan lupa lusa kau harus menemui agensi itu."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku bahkan belum menyetujui apapun."

"Rivailleee~ sampai kapan kau mau bersikap keras kepala dengan Erwin? Kau tahu untuk urusan ini kau tidak sebanding dengannya. Erwin sudah menyelesaikan kontrakmu, lebih baik kau segera selesaikan hal itu atau kita bisa rugi jutaan dollar."

Levi diam sebentar, berdebat tentang hal yang sama tidak akan membuat mereka maju kemanapun, kali ini ia memilih untuk mengalah, "Aku akan menemui Erwin besok ketika ada waktu, sekarang lebih baik kau keluar."

"Tapi aku baru sampai—"keluh Hanji yang bahkan tidak sempat terselesaikan karena Levi telah menarik tangannya, membawanya ke arah pintu keluar.

"Bukankah kau lihat aku sedang terluka dan membutuhkan waktu untuk penyembuhan?"Levi menunjuk dahinya seolah kesakitan walaupun ekspresinya luar biasa datar, "sekarang keluar dan jangan ganggu aku," jelas Levi tanpa perasaan. Hanji mendecih tak percaya saat ia berada di depan pintu dan pintu di depannya ditutup tanpa aba-aba.

"Gezzz, orang itu tidak pernah berubah."

.

.

Kepulan asap tipis berulang kali muncul lalu hilang dalam keheningan malam, bau tembakau menjadi sesuatu yang melekat setiap kali asap rokok itu dihembuskan. Rokok itu dihisap dengan cepat, tapi asapnya keluar tertahan seakan si perokok sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang besar. Hembusan angin tengah malam mungkin bukan salah satu yang terbaik, ia menerbangkan debu-debu tipis di kayu-kayu pembatas balkon, lalu menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang menenangkan.

Levi menahan dengusan dengan susah payah, dilihatnya putung rokok yang terselip diantara jemarinya sebelum meremukkannya bersamaan dengan yang lain di dalam asbak batu berbentuk oval di atas meja kecil yang ada di balkon bagian belakang apartemen Levi. Dia mengeluarkan napas panjang dan pelan dan menatap gelapnya malam yang ditaburi beberapa benda langit yang memancarkan cahaya yang sering disebut oleh banyak orang adalah bintang.

Surai hitamnya terayun pelan bersamaan dengan dinginnya hembusan angin malam, dinginnya yang menusuk tulang tak terasa lagi di diri Levi. Ia menikmati setiap momen ketika kulitnya terasa teriris dan mati rasa. Obsidian kelam itu memandang pemandangan malam kota yang seakan tak pernah tidur, di belakangnya laptop berukuran inchi berwarna hitam memancarkan sinar menyilaukan. Di layarnya berderet barisan huruf yang menyusun kata demi kata menjadi satu kalimat yang penuh makna.

Gelas berisi kopi hitam yang tersisa setengah itu nampaknya sudah mulai dingin, menandakan Levi berada di luar sudah cukup lama. Levi menutup matanya dari langit malam ketika beberapa kejadian hari ini terus berputar di otaknya dan menyebabkan sakit kepala ringan. Farlan mungkin benar, ia sudah lama tidak melakukan hal semacam ini. Dalam delapan tahun terakhir ia hanya menulis tentang fiksi yang berkenaan dengan historisitas. Ia mencoba, walau menjadi pertentangan internal yang sulit dilawan setidaknya Levi mencoba menulis seperti apa yang diminta oleh Erwin.

Ia tidak bisa.

Seberapa kuatnya harga dirinya, ia hanya ingin mengakui itu pada dirinya sendiri, romantisme yang ia tulis terasa hambar, seperti tidak ada emosi yang bermain di dalamnya. Mungkin ia harus mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Erwin dengan cara yang sewajarnya, dengan kepala yang lebih dingin, mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan motivasi untuk membangkitkan karakter dalam tulisannya.

"Kapten!"

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, semuanya terasa berbalik dan aku ingin muntah. Tolong. Aku ingin lepas dari rasa sakit ini, pedang tajam terasa mengoyak perut, kawat-kawat berduri melilit leher, suara raksasa yang menginjak bumi tempat kami tinggal seharusnya musnah. Aku ingin membunuh mereka, bunuh, bunuh…

Eren…

Levi terkesiap, jemarinya berhenti mengetik dan tangannya terasa kaku. Kedipan kursor di layar laptopnya bagai mengejek apa yang sedang Levi lakukan. Obsidiannya memandang horor apa yang baru saja ia tulis, ia tidak percaya, sebaris nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya membuat keseluruhan ceritanya menjadi berbeda. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menghapus kesalahan teknis yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Mungkin kata-kata Hanji telah mengambil alih sebagian alam sadarnya, Levi terlalu banyak melamun.

' _Apa yang terjadi?'_

"Kapten apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

"Bereskan kamarmu sendiri, bocah. Dua hari lagi kita akan pergi ke pusat untuk bertemu si rambut klimis itu."

"Kita akan menemui ketua? Apa ada yang salah dengan eksperimennya?"

E..r..n Yea…er

Levi menutup laptopnya dengan paksa, tidak peduli dengan pelajaran sewaktu di sekolah menengah tentang prosedur yang benar untuk mematikan perangkat komputer atau berbagai hal negatif akan menimpa sahabat perjuangannya itu, seperti masa pakai yang memendek, atau file penting yang bisa saja  _corrupt_  tiba-tiba—dia tidak peduli.

Kepalanya terasa berputar, mungkin efek lukanya. Levi memegangi keningnya yang berdenyut, ia tidak tahu darimana suara-suara itu datang, yang Levi rasakan adalah semuanya terasa familiar dan terasa benar. Ia seperti pernah mengalami semua ini dan ada seseorang yang memegang sesuatu di dalam hatinya, sama seperti tokoh dalam ceritanya. Tapi siapa… siapa orang itu?

Mungkin besok ia harus segera menemui Erwin.

.

.

Musim semi mungkin bukan salah satu favorit Eren, tetapi bukan salah satu hal yang buruk juga, salju mencair menampakan keindahan yang sempat tersembunyi, pohon-pohon mulai kembali menumbuhkan daunnya, dan aroma manis khas kue-kue sakura memenuhi jalan pertokoan. Terlebih sekarang sudah semakin menghangat, sinar matahari yang menerpa kulitnya terasa menyegarkan. Sakura yang bermekaran indah memenuhi setiap sudut jalan, menambah kesan manis menyambut tahun ajaran baru yang menyibukan. Dari sekian alasan tentang indahnya musim semi, yang paling penting ia bisa melihat orang-orang berjalan tanpa menutupi sebagian wajah mereka dengan syal tebal.

Eren lupa tentang bagaimana hari pertamanya di sekolah, upacara penerimaan membosankan seperti biasa, teman sekelas yang tidak terlalu Eren perhatikan nampaknya cukup tertarik dengan wajah tampan dan badannya yang tinggi. Katakan saja Eren memang murid yang biasa-biasa saja, subjek terbaiknya adalah bidang olahraga, dan yang terburuk tentu saja apapun yang berhubungan dengan sastra—ia tidak terlalu peduli.

Menopang dagu dengan punggung tangannya, Eren menarik napas panjang dan menghela pelan, bel istirahat sudah sepuluh menit berlalu dan ia masih melekat di kursinya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela tanpa banyak bicara. Eren merasa mulai kehilangan akal warasnya, tidak ada celah untuk tidak memikirkan seseorang yang membuatnya seperti orang tolol. Tetangga yang sampai sekarang wajahnya terus berputar di kepala Eren dan kata-kata yang penuh sarkasme itu berdenging di telinga Eren tanpa henti membuatnya sakit kepala.

Eren tidak bisa tidur semalaman, memikirkan hal konyol tentang betapa menyebalkannya lelaki tua itu. Ketika mencoba menghindar, dirinya berakhir dengan pelecehan seksual di dalam lift—wajahnya memerah setiap mengingat hal itu. Dan Eren kira dirinya masih bisa melepaskan diri dan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan terjadi dengan lelaki tua itu, tidak sampai ia melihat Levi menyelamatkannya dua kali. Jantungnya berdebar cepat setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, dan dadanya terasa terlalu menyesakan dan tidak enak. Jika saja dia tidak begitu keras kepala dan membiarkan Eren melakukan sesuatu yang bermanfaat, mungkin sekarang Eren tidak harus menghabiskan waktunya mengingat sosok Levi yang misterius sekaligus menyebalkan.

Rasanya aneh dan Eren tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Kemunculan wanita asing dengan kacamata aneh dan gayanya yang  _freak_  tidak membantu sedikitpun. Eren terlalu ngeri untuk memikirkan siapa dan apa hubungan wanita itu dengan Levi, yang jelas tindakannya untuk kabur merupakan tindakan yang benar. Membayangkan Levi menatapnya dan menyebut dirinya bocah yang seharusnya tidak mengganggu momen orang dewasa bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hei, Eren."

Kotak pensil di ujung meja hampir terjatuh karena pergerakan tiba-tiba yang Eren lakukan. Ia menoleh bingung, kemudian pandangannya melunak tatkala melihat seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya tersenyum hangat dengan pandangan khawatir melihat ke arahnya. Rambutnya berkilau keemasan, iris matanya sehangat langit biru di siang hari. Walau badannya yang kecil dan tampak lemah membuatnya sering menjadi target penindasan semasa kecil.

"Oh, Armin," panggil Eren ke teman masa kecilnya, "ada apa?"

Armin pengambil tempat duduk di depannya, membalik badannya agar ia bisa melihat Eren dengan lebih jelas. Armin menunjuk wajah membosankan Eren, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau lakukan melamun seharian?"

Eren merespon dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun," bantahnya, melambaikan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Armin.

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia meraih telinga Eren dan menariknya sampai Eren meringis, "Telingamu merah jika berbohong." Armin melepaskannya, lalu kedua tangannya berlipat di atas meja, agak mencondongkan badannya sehingga jarak wajah mereka menjadi lebih dekat, "Eren, aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi. Dan kenapa wajahmu? Jangan bilang kau terlibat dengan perkelahian lagi."

Eren menyingkirkan tangan Armin dari pipinya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pelan pada sandaran kursi, pandangannya menerawang ke luar jendela, "Mari katakan saja aku tidak ingin membahasnya."

Pandangan khawatir terlihat lebih jelas dalam pandangan Armin, "Ada apa? Apa ini soal ayahmu?"

Wajah kerepotan Grisha terlintas begitu saja dalam benak Eren, pasti ayahnya itu sedang sibuk sekali. Eren tersenyum kecut, "Bisa kau katakan begitu... atau tidak," jawab Eren tidak pasti, ia melihat Armin seseolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, menyadari itu Eren kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh, ada masalah?"

Eren terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa dan memulainya dari mana. Rangkaian kalimat seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya, berlomba-lomba untuk keluar tetapi tertahan sampai rasanya ia akan tersedak dengan liurnya sendiri. Eren mendengus kesal ketika yang bisa ia katakan hanyalah sekumpulan kata-kata membingungkan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membicarakannya, Armin. Karena ini sangat aneh, aku tidak mengerti harus mulai darimana."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membahasnya," jawab Armin, "tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengatakan beberapa hal," tawarnya yang sudah diduga oleh Eren. Armin tidak akan melepaskan dirinya ketika sudah memulai interogasinya dengan Eren

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan," ujarnya, "mungkin kau akan menganggapku remaja yang tidak waras jika mengatakan hal ini. Aku akan memberitahukannya nanti hanya saja untuk saat ini, jangan beri tahu Mikasa."

"Heiii, aku bukan pengadu seperti itu," balas Armin mulai dengan nada kesal. Ia meraih kedua pipi Eren dan mencubitnya dengan genggaman besar lebih seperti memeras, ia berseru, "kau harus menceritakan apapun hal menyebalkan itu jika otak dengan pemikiran pendekmu itu sudah siap. Kau dengar aku?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku mendengarmu, Armin!"

"Kau ini..." Armin melepaskannya dan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Eren yang tadinya penuh kegalauan berubah menjadi menggemaskan dengan pipi menggembung yang terlihat merah itu, "Hei, nanti temani aku ke toko buku," ajaknya sembari menyenggol tangan Eren, Eren menyernyitkan dahi, "Untuk apa?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa tentang tugas yang diberikan Sensei?"

Eren mencoba mengingat, beberapa hari ini ia terlalu banyak melupakan sesuatu. Eren memandang Armin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan  _'ayo-ingatlah-Eren!'_  dengan bola mata biru besarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Eren membuka mulutnya diiringi desahan panjang, bahunya terlihat melemas, "Ugh, siapa yang langsung memberikan tugas di awal semester? Aku benci berurusan dengan pelajaran itu."

Armin menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengambil kamus bahasa asing yang ada di meja Eren—yang kelihatannya masih baru dan tak terjamah—lalu memukulkannya pelan di kepalanya, "Itulah sebabnya otakmu terlalu sempit," jelas Armin, ia mememperagakan sesuatu dengan kedua tangannya yang membentuk bulatan besar, "kau harus mencoba melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang berbeda."

Eren menumpukan dagunya di punggung tangan, tidak peduli dengan persentasi singkat Armin, ia memandang keluar jendela tak tertarik, lalu bergumam, "Huh, untuk apa mempelajari hal-hal tidak penting itu,"

_Oh, tidak._

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eren menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat ketika menyadari kata-kata terlarang yang keluar di depan Armin, Eren hanya bisa membalas tatapan memincing penuh aura kelam sahabat kecilnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Err… tidak, terserah saja. A-no, Armin?" panggil Eren ragu-ragu. Armin menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, sedang sibuk dengan isi kotak pensil Eren, "Ada apa? Kau lapar?"

"Menurutmu apakah wajar jika seorang wanita datang malam-malam ke apartemenmu dan membawakan makanan?"

Armin menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap Eren dari balik poni panjangnya. Pandangannya heran dan tak pasti, "Apa kau bilang?"

Eren memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, "Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan."

"Hmm? Kau sedang dekat dengan wanita? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku lebih awal?  _God_ , Eren, jika Mikasa tahu dia—"

Eren segera menutup mulut Armin dengan tangannya, suaranya yang tiba-tiba meninggi menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia mendesis memperingatkan, "Oh, diamlah, Armin! Ini bukan tentang aku atau tentang siapapun, aku hanya bertanya."

"Okhe—lephaskan—Errnh!" berontak Armin, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eren dan berusaha melepaskannya kuat-kuat.

"Ingatlah, ini bukan tentang aku atau siapapun," tegas Eren yang hanya dibalas kerlingan membosankan dari sahabatnya. Armin mengangkat kedua bahunya, berusaha menjawab seadanya, "Bukankah artinya dia itu suka padanya atau dia memang kekasihnya? Kurasa tidak ada wanita yang sengaja tanpa niatan apapun. Tapi wanita apa yang datang ke tempat pria tengah malam? Siapapun dia jangan berurusan dengannya, Eren."

Ya, tentu saja Armin benar. Levi adalah lelaki dewasa yang bisa menjalani kehidupan sesuai yang dia inginkan, terlebih lagi Levi adalah orang yang mapan dan tampan—uh, apa Eren bilang Levi tampan? Mempunyai wanita di sisinya tentu saja akan memperlengkap hidupnya yang sepertinya membosankan itu. Lagipula wanita yang semalam itu tampak tidak buruk, terlepas dari cara berpakaiannya yang cukup ekstrem dan terkesan freak.

' _Oh, mungkin karena itu dia tidak menginginkan aku di tempatnya_ ,' pikir Eren asal. Dan ketika ia menyadari hal itu moodnya kembali jatuh seperti dihempaskan oleh sesuatu di atas gedung. Eren melirik tajam kearah Armin dengan dingin, dibalas dengan pandangan bingung tak tahu apa-apa, "Apa?"

"Kau memperburuk hariku Armin."

"Heee?!"

.

Eren menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding gerbang sekolahan yang dicat putih seperti pada umumnya, kakinya mengetuk tanah sesuai dengan alunan lagu yang ia gumamkan, sesekali mengecek jam digital yang melingkar di tangan kiri. Nampaknya rencana awal menemani Armin ke toko buku akan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup membosankan baginya—ucapkan terimakasih kepada seseorang yang telah memberinya setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari lagi, lagipula salah satu hal yang Eren benci dan hampir seluruh orang di dunia dari sekolah adalah tugasnya yang menumpuk, pekerjaan rumah yang nampaknya akan selalu menjadi pekerjaan sekolah di pagi hari itu selalu bisa membuat mood-nya menjadi lebih buruk.

Mengingat dirinya sendiri juga belum terlalu lama tinggal di kota ini, mungkin akan lebih baik mengajak Armin pergi ke toko buku yang tidak jauh dari area yang biasa mereka singgahi. Eren tidak terlalu ingat dengan pasti, tetapi pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Levi adalah di dalam toko buku, tempatnya unik dan rasanya hangat, semoga saja ia bisa mengingat dimana tempatnya karena ia tidak bisa mengandalkan ingatannya terlalu jauh dari ini.

Dan akan lebih baik jika dari sekarang Eren harus segera mengabaikan segala pikiran tentang lelaki tua itu, sudah lebih dari setengah hari ia habiskan hanya untuk mengingat dan memikirkan banyak alasan kenapa bocah sepertinya harus terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan. Hari ini Eren memberi catatan pribadi dalam benaknya untuk tidak terlibat dengan apapun yang menyangkut seorang Levi Ackerman atau siapapun itu.

"Whoops, coba lihat siapa disini," senandung seseorang yang terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Eren.

Eren melirik dari sudut matanya, lalu mendecih karena menyadari siapa yang akan mencari sebuah keributan konyol sebentar lagi. Eren memiringkan kepalanya, menatap langsung pria di depannya jengah, "Jean," gumamnya.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak sekolah dasar di sini? Apa kau sedang menunggu kakakmu? Oh~ mungkin kau tidak bisa mengganti popok sendiri, eh," ejek Jean, membuat dua orang di belakangnya tertawa. Eren mengerutkan alis, tangannya sudah terkepal untuk membuat kuda di depannya ini berhenti bercelotah.

Jean Kirschtein, seseorang dengan tinggi rata-rata dan wajah panjang seperti wajah kuda. Rambut berwarna ash-brown dengan potongan aneh yang ingin membuat Eren selalu menjambaknya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan orang di depannya ini, selalu mencari perkelahian sejak hari pertama mereka menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini.

Mungkin memang benar Eren adalah salah satu bocah dengan tempramen yang sangat buruk di sekolahnya, Armin sudah berulang kali mengatakan untuk tidak terlalu sering mencari masalah di sekolahnya—yang langsung dikacaukan oleh Eren sejak hari pertama karena bertengkar dengan Jean di tengah-tengah upacara penerimaan. Katakan saja mereka berdua bodoh, Eren dan Jean tidak ada bedanya untuk persoalan menahan celotehan yang menyinggung satu sama lain.

"Apa yang dilakukan seekor kuda di lingkungan manusia seperti ini," balas Eren dengan nada suara menjengkelkan, ia bisa mendengar geraman kesal dari Jean.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa ayahmu tidak pernah muncul, mungkin saja dia tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu. Apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk berbicara yang sopan, adik kecil?"

" _Hör auf zu sprechen,_ Jean," peringat Eren, ia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk bermain dengan si wajah kuda di depannya ini, "kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal keluargaku."

"Uh-oh, dia mulai mengeluarkan bahasa ibunya, apa kau takut anak manis? Tentu saja aku tahu, ayahmu hanya salah satu dari dokter yang berpikir dirinya hebat sampai meninggalkan keluarganya dan menganggap dirimu itu tidak berguna."

**_GRASP!_ **

"Katakan satu kalimat lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu di sini," geram Eren, tatapannya tajam, genggaman di kedua kerah Jean mengerat tatkala Jean memberinya pandangan meremehkan, "Waahh, aku sangat takut."

Eren meludah tepat mengenai wajah Jean, Jean menggeram, hampir memulai perkelahian jika suara yang memanggil Eren dari kejauhan terdengar begitu familiar. Eren menoleh ke sumber suara, Armin memandangnya tak percaya, ia terlihat terengah karena berteriak sembari berlari, "Eren! Jean! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Oops, pengasuhmu sudah datang, lebih baik kau melepaskanku sekarang," ujar Jean, Eren mengeratkan genggamannya, ekspresi bodoh yang Jean akui sangat luar biasa, si tukang cari mati ini begitu mudah naik pitam. Jean mengelap wajahnya jijik, "Kupastikan kau mendapat balasan, Yeager."

" _You son of_ —"

"Eren!"

Satu teriakan yang cukup kencang dari Armin yang mengundang perhatian di sekitarnya cukup untuk membuat Eren melepaskan Jean diiringi suara ' _tch_ ' yang cukup keras. Jean membenarkan kerahnya, memandang Eren dan Armin secara bergantian, "Nah, sampai ketemu lagi nanti," katanya sebelum melangkah pergi dengan lambaian tangan yang ingin Eren patahkan saat itu juga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Demi Tuhan aku hanya meninggalkanmu lima belas menit, Eren!" seru Armin, menyusul Eren agar mereka bisa berjalan berdampingan. Eren yang hanya bisa memalingkan pandangan, lalu Armin menghela napas berat,"Pantas Grisha-sensei begitu mencemaskanmu."

"Hei! Kenapa kau membawa-bawa ayahku?"

Armin mengangkat bahu, "Kalau begitu biar kukoreksi kata-kataku, pantas saja Mikasa dan bibi Carla mencemaskanmu saat kau ngotot mau sekolah di sini, kau itu terlalu polos dan naif!"

" _Shut up_ , Armin. Aku ini tidak bodoh," bela Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Dari sampingnya bahkan Armin bisa melihat dengan jelas Eren sedang menahan amarahnya. Armin mengulurkan lengan untuk merangkul Eren walaupun susah payah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, "Kau tidak bodoh, tapi kau itu tidak punya semangat hidup selain mengacaukan ayahmu. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan mudah terpancing kata-kata Jean."

Eren berhenti melangkah, ia memandang Armin dengan tatapan penuh keiritasian, "Entah kenapa hari ini kau terdengar begitu menyebalkan."

Alih-alih menunggu jawaban Armin yang akan lebih terdengar seperti ocehan ibunya, Eren melengos pergi dengan ekspresi wajah super kusut, meninggalkan Armin yang hanya bisa menghela napas keras di belakangnya.

"Ooi, Ereen…"

.

.

Matahari kini tak lagi terasa berada di atas kepala, bulatan kuning besar yang menyilaukan mata itu kini semakin menggulirkan badannya ke arah barat. Sinar-sinarnya meredup di balik celah-celah dedaunan musim semi, pohon-pohon berbatang kokoh yang berbaris rapih di sepanjang sisi jalan terlihat semakin indah seiring berjalannya waktu. Di bawah setiap satu pohon terdapat bangku panjang sederhana yang digunakan untuk beristirahat ataupun sekedar mengobrol sebentar.

Levi dan Farlan duduk di salah satunya, pemuda yang berambut hitam hanya menyenderkan punggungnya dan menengadah ke arah langit, berkas-berkas cahaya membuat matanya menyipit silau. Farlan di sebelahnya memainkan sekaleng minuman soda dingin yang barusan dibelinya di mesin minuman otomatis tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Farlan meminumnya sedikit dan melirik ke arah Levi, ia bertanya dengah alis yang bertaut, "Aku tidak tahu popularitasmu begitu tinggi."

Levi balas memandang Fralan dengan jengah, ekspresinya jelas nampak sangat tak tertarik. Ia menghela pelan lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan, "Huh, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Luka itu," Farlan menunjuk ke dahinya sendiri, "kau membuat separuh anak muridmu menggila khawatir. Apa kau tahu ada berapa banyak wanita yang menanyakan apa yang salah denganmu?" jelas Farlan diselingi dengan sedikit reka adegan yang terelihat konyol. Levi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengangkat bahu tak acuh, "Itu bukan urusan mereka," jawabnya dengan singkat.

Farlan menggoyangkan minumannya yang tersisa setengah, cairan di dalam botol kaleng itu kini terasa ringan. Farlan menyenderkan punggung—bahunya menyentuh bahu Levi, keduanya tampak lelah dengan hal yang berbeda di saat yang bersamaan, bola matanya mengikuti setiap gerak yang terlihat di hadapannya. Beberapa mahasiswi melambaikan tangannya lalu tertawa malu ketika Farlan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis dan lambaian tangan.

Levi membuat suara mendecak ketika ia sadar banyak wanita yang terang-terangan tertarik padanya dan berusaha melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada Farlan, yang tentunya mendapat respon yang amat berbeda. Ia menoleh ke arah Farlan, "Kenapa mereka terlihat semakin menyebalkan hari ini?"

"Dosen pujaan hati mereka akhirnya menampakan diri di kampus, dengan tambahan luka yang bisa membuat fangirl-mu membuat forum diskusi tersendiri untuk penyebabnya. Aku tidak tahu kau—"

"Hentikan, jangan kau lanjutkan," pinta Levi, memotong penjelasan Farlan yang terdengar makin mengerikan baginya. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki fans sebanyak itu jika yang ia lakukan hanya mengajar dan tak melakukan apapun? Ia juga tidak yakin ada seseorang yang mengetahui pekerjaan sampingnnya sebagai seorang penulis. Levi tak mengerti jalan pikiran para wanita muda ini.

"Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di kampus hari ini, kukira kau harus istirahat," nada yang Farlan lontarkan terdengar bingung. Levi memijit keningnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Farlan, "Bosan di rumah, Erwin membuat moodku sangat buruk hari ini," desahnya dengan napas berat.

Farlan menaikan alisnya, "Oh, apa masalah yang kemarin belum selesai?"

Lagi-lagi Levi terlihat berpikir terlalu dalam, ia tak langsung menjawab Farlan. Tiba-tiba perdebatan batin yang beberapa hari terakhir merupakan salah satu sebab dari sakit kepalanya mulai mendominasi pikirannya. Ia tak berharap masalahnya semakin menumpuk dan membuat kinerjanya semakin melambat, tetapi ia tidak tahu cara menghentikan wajah Eren yang muncul saat jemarinya menyentuh papan tombol laptopnya.

Bahkan untuk membuat satu kalimat terasa memusingkan.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan menceritakan apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh otaknya—berimajinasi tentang bagaimana Eren merupakan sumber inspirasi dari perasaan rumit yang ia tumbuhkan dalam ceritanya—saat ini pada Farlan begitu saja. Menyebut nama Eren di tegah-tengah percakapan ini pun terasa aneh untuknya. Masalahnya bertambah, tapi Levi tak ingin membahasnya.

**_3 jam sebelumnya._ **

Erwin dan Levi saling berpandangan, Levi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kaki kanan terlipat di atas kaki kiri. Mike barusan pergi setelah memberikan Erwin beberapa berkas yang harus diselesaikan, meninggalkan mereka dalam kesunyian, kopi hitam pekat di depan Levi tampak sudah mendingin, Erwin memulai pembicaraan dengan pembawaannya yang tenang seperti biasa, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau diskusikan denganku? Apa kau sudah menenangkan pikiranmu?"

Levi memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan berlama-lama terjebak dalam permainan industri ini," ujarnya dengan dagu bertumpu di punggung tangan sebelah kanan. Pendingin ruangan di ruangan Erwin nampaknya disetel dengan suhu terendah karena Levi mulai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Erwin membuat ekspresi ' _oh-tentu-saja_ ' kepada Levi, pria dengan setelan yang selalu rapih itu tak mengubah posisinya, jemari yang saling bertaut tepat di atas meja, tubuhnya tegap dan pandangannya lurus, "Aku tahu kau bisa memahaminya dengan cepat, Rivaille. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Katakan saja aku sudah menemukan solusi yang kau inginkan tanpa merusak image lama novelku."

Alis Erwin yang menurut Levi mempunyai bentuk yang aneh bertaut bingung, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian kembali ke tempatnya semula, "Wow, bukankah itu kabar yang menyenangkan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya," kata Levi pada akhirnya, tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilontarkan Erwin kepadanya, "Kenapa tidak suruh mereka mengikuti naskah asliku? Otak mereka terlalu sempit untuk mengubahnya seperti itu."

"Kita sudah pernah membahas ini Rivaille," jelas Erwin dengan helaan napas panjang, ia tahu mengubah seorang di depannya ini terlalu mustahil, dengan batas waktu yang mereka punya tidak akan ada waktu untuk terus bertengkar mengenai hal ini.

Levi menunggu sampai beberapa saat sebelum kembali melontarkan sesuatu, "Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti setiap ide gilamu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak akan mengubah apapun dari novel asliku—kau tahu aku membenci itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti," ujar Erwin dengan nada suaranya yang tenang, bola matanya yang sebiru langit cerah itu tetap terlihat damai walau sesuatu yang Levi tidak ketahui memaksanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Kau tahu aku selalu mendengarkan, Levi."

Levi mengusap wajahnya yang lelah dengan kasar, kantung matanya terlihat jelas, "Aku merasa aku pernah merasakan apa yang ada di dalam novel itu, seseorang yang—dia tokoh yang penting, dan entah kenapa aku merasa pernah memiliki perasaan ini."

Erwin tak menjawab, ekspresinya kosong, hanya suara dari denting jam dinding di ruangannya yang membuat Levi mulai terganggu. Levi ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang panjang ketika yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah satu kalimat pendek yang terdengar frustasi, "Kau menganggapku gila."

"Oh, tidak, tidak, aku mengira hal itu bisa jadi karena kau terlalu terbawa perasaan," bantah Erwin, akhirnya ia tersenyum memaklumi Levi, "Kau penulis hebat, tak heran kau mungkin ikut berpikir seperti itu"

Tentu saja Erwin tak akan mengerti, bagaimana ia akan mengerti bahwa Levi kehilangan jam tidurnya karena mimpi buruk setelah menulis kelanjutan dari novelnya itu? Ia tak pernah mendapatkan inspirasi senyata ini, "Kau tahu aku sedang menulis volume kedua dari BTD bukan?"

Erwin mengangguk singkat, "Ya, tentu saja, Hanji sudah menetapkan  _deadline_ -nya untukmu, nanti akan kukirimkan ke kontakmu."

Rasanya kepala Levi akan segera pecah jika pembicaraan ini dilanjutkan. Ia berulang kali menarik napas dan membuangnya perlahan—dengan gaya super tenang walau Erwin tahu ia sedang menahan emosinya. Levi berusaha kembali menjelaskan, "Dan semua persoalan tentang  _live action_  ini membuatku sakit kepala. Aku tidak ingin membuat pembaca berpikir terlalu banyak penyimpangan yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa-apa, Erwin. Sudah kukatakan aku merasa familiar dengan semua ini, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana, kenapa, dan dengan siapa."

"Bukankah novelmu ini berdasarkan sejarah dunia ini? Kenapa tidak mencoba membuka ulang buku-buku lamamu?" saran Erwin bijak.

"Huh?" respon Levi cepat, "tentu saja aku bisa membacanya kapanpun aku mau. Tapi satu yang kuingat pasti, Erwin, tidak ada unsur gila seperti yang kau anjurkan itu," jawabnya sinis, Erwin mengerti pendirian Levi memang tidak mudah diubah, "Mungkin kau benar, tapi kau harus ingat novelmu juga mengandung unsur fiktif dimana kau bisa menambahkan apapun di dalamnya. Dan aku berharap kita tidak mendiskusikan hal ini lagi, aku percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik."

Levi mengangkat alisnya, sebaris kalimat yang Erwin lontarkan barusan terdengar lucu di telinganya. Mungkin karena orang-orang di industri ini sudah semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya, Levi sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Erwin memintanya mengubah novelnya agar memiliki kandungan romantisme dengan sesama jenis, menandatangani persetujuan untuk membuat novelnya sebagai  _live action_  tanpa sepertujuannya, dan sekarang seseorang yang lebih mirip pendeta dibandingkan dengan CEO perusahaan penerbitan ini mengatakan sesuatu tentang bagaimana ia harus mengubah novelnya demi permintaan yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apa landasannya? Levi merasa takjub bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai manusia di depannya ini seutuhnya.

Levi merasa pelipisnya berkedut menyakitkan, ia bangkit dari tempatnya tanpa membungkukan badan atau yang lainnya, ia ingin menghirup udara segar secepatnya, "Aku pergi, permisi."

.

Levi kembali menghela napas setelah mengingat percakapan yang ia dan Erwin lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu. Memang pemikirannya terlalu konyol hingga membuat Erwin mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih terdengar tak masuk akal, mungkin saja dirinya terlalu lama bergaul dengan Erwin hingga mempercayainya sampai sejauh ini.

"Farlan," panggil Levi, Farlan membalasnya dengan gumaman pelan dan pandangan bertanya, "kurasa aku sudah menemukan solusinya, tetapi tetap saja pekerjaan kali ini sangat merepotkan," jeda Levi, "mereka memintaku pergi ke kantor yang menangani reproduksinya untuk mendiskusikan beberapa hal."

Farlan terlihat lega, setidaknya ia percaya sahabatnya ini selalu datang dengan ide-ide cemerlang untuk setiap masalahnya, "Oh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Levi tersenyum tipis, lalu kembali ke ekspresi datarnya, " _Spin-off_ , atau sesuatu yang akan kukeluarkan sebagai cerita sampingan beberapa bulan kedepan, aku tidak bisa meresikokan apa yang telah di publikasikan dalam novel sebelumnya, kau tahu para penggemar novel ini terkadang begitu kritis."

"Kau benar, kata-kata seperti ' _bahkan Sensei tidak menulisnya_ ', ' _Ini benar-benar penyimpangan_ ', dan ' _Aku menyesal telah menontonnya_ '. Bukankah itu sedikit mengganggu, eh?" tanya Farlan dengan suara main-main. Levi membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Wajah si pirang pucat masih tetap bersinar, ia memukul pundak Levi beberapa kali sembari tersenyum lebar, "Kurasa CEO di kantormu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan kesepakatan ini," godanya dengan nada mengejek yang tak ditutupi, "aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini, kukira masalahmu benar-benar serius. Tapi syukurlah jika keadaannya semakin membaik, kau tidak perlu menambah kerutan mengerikan di dahimu itu."

"Ya, begitulah," dengus Levi geli, walau ia tidak tertawa atau menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang berlebihan Farlan tahu ia bisa membuat mood pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu lebih baik.

Farlan meminum tetesan terakhir minuman kalengnya sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah terdekat. Lalu kembali angkat bicara, "Tapi Levi, apa  _writer's block_ -mu semakin parah? Kau terlihat sangat kacau beberapa hari ini," tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir, lagipula melihat perubahan mood sahabatnya itu tidaklah sesusah membaca peta tanpa petunjuk arah mata angin, tidak bagi seorang Farlan yang mengenal Levi lebih dari setengah masa hidupnya.

' _Tentu saja, lagipula bocah itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam benakku,'_  pikirnya tanpa bersuara. Levi mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kantong celananya, menyalakannya dengan pematik yang ada di kantung baju Farlan—yang diam saja karena sudah terlalu biasa. Levi menghisap rokoknya dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan sampai rasa tenggorokannya yang terbakar menghilang perlahan, meninggalkan sensasi memabukan yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Farlan tak berkomentar lebih jauh, hanya kembali menampakan senyuman khasnya dan kembali bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana kabar Eren? Kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh lagi, 'kan?"

Levi melirik Farlan sebelum menghisap rokoknya kembali, "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Farlan mau tak mau tersenyum sinis karena Levi mulai terlihat konyol, memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, "Demi semua karyamu yang menakjubkan, kau melukai dirimu sendiri demi dia. Jujur saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap dingin sekali dengannya."

Lalu Levi terdiam, nampaknya memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang Farlan lontarkan kepadanya. Levi tidak ingin merasa bersalah, mengusir Eren agar tak mendekat kepadanya adalah salah satu cara terbaik yang saat ini dapat Levi pikirkan. Terlebih setelah wajah bocah itu merasuki alam bawah sadarnya, ia tak bisa berhenti mengulang kata-kata Hanji mengenai Eren adalah modelnya.

Levi tak pernah berpikir bahwa ada salah satu tokohnya yang mempunyai watak sangat mirip dengan Eren. Levi merasa perutnya mulai diaduk-aduk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Memutuskan untuk tidak berlama-lama, Levi bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mematikan rokoknya—menginjaknya seakan benda tak sehat itu adalah sumber dari keresahannya.

Farlan mengikuti pergerakan badan Levi, sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Levi membereskan barang bawaannya, "Kau mau kemana?"

Levi menepuk debu yang kasat mata, mengangkat tas laptopnya lalu bersiap pergi. "Suatu tempat yang tidak ada dirimu," jawabnya dengan kekehan pelan yang membuat Farlan mendecak jengkel campur geli. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah berubah.

.

.

Eren merasa takjub dengan ingatannya yang mampu membawanya sampai ke tempat ini dengan rute absurd yang ia bayangkan. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pintu tanpa ada niatan untuk masuk sesaat, toko ini tak terlalu besar, dari luar bangunan dua lantai ini terlihat seperti kedai kopi yang biasanya ada di barisan pertokoan. Terdapat dua pintu yang dipisahkan dengan kaca bening besar yang dibatasi dengan tralis berwarna putih yang membentuk dua puluh segi empat yang tidak terlalu kecil.

Dari luar sini Eren bisa melihat beberapa ornament yang memperindah tampilan toko tersebut. Di bagian atasnya terdapat tulisan—yang Eren asumsikan sebagai nama toko ini—" **Maria's Bookstore Café** ", oh, Eren baru tahu ada yang seperti ini. Tidak hanya itu, di bagian lima kotak bagian atas terdapat masing-masing tulisan seperti,  _'Tea', 'Cofee', 'Books', 'Eats',_ dan _'Relax'_  yang membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Eren menghangat.

"Eren kau pernah ke tempat ini?" tanya Armin memecah keheningan, si surai pirang itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kayu bercat putih di depannya.

"Err, yeah?" jawab Eren seadanya, merasa tidak perlu untuk menjelaskan kenapa ia berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Armin tahu Eren bukanlah seseorang yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan melihat tempat hang-out yang dipenuhi buku seperti ini.

"Apakah mereka menjual novel yang ditulis oleh [R]-sensei?" tanya Armin antusias, Eren memiringkan kepalanya, "[R]—siapa?"

Armin hanya tersenyum kecil saat Eren kelihatan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, "Apa kau tidak tahu dia itu penulis hebat yang memenangkan penghargaan di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Bahkan karya terakhirnya akan diadaptasikan menjadi  _live action_ , oh, Eren, kau melewatkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga."

Nada suara Armin terdengar berdenging di telinganya, Eren tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang barusan Armin katakan, tetapi nampaknya ia baru saja mendengar nama asing yang terasa familiar tetapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Ketika Eren membuka pintunya, dentingan kecil dari bel mengisi keheningan ruangan, satu langkah ke dalam dua bocah sekolah menengah itu diterpa dengan aroma khas kopi yang menenangkan. Armin dapat melihat beberapa orang yang sedang membaca bukunya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah mereka lalu kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Armin menggenggam kaus Eren erat, "Aku tidak tahu kau menemukan tempat ini darimana, tapi kau menakjubkan, Eren," celotehnya dengan mata berbinar, Eren memutar bola matanya tak heran.

"Eren, itukah kau?"

Suara seorang wanita menyambut mereka dari balik pintu, Petra terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Eren, wanita muda itu tersenyum manis sembari melambaikan tangannya. Eren menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, "Selamat sore."

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanya Petra. Eren menunjuk Armin yang sudah pergi dari sisinya, bocah itu sudah menyusuri setiap tempat dengan wajah yang berbinar terlalu terang, "Temanku itu, dia ingin mencari sesuatu."

"Kau tidak ingin mencari apapun, Eren?"

Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, tugas apapun yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu, dia rasa Armin akan mengerjakan lebih baik darinya. Eren melihat kesekitarnya, berpikir sebentar lalu tampak mengingat sesuatu, "Mungkin aku akan mencari beberapa hal," ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya, Petra tersenyum memaklumkan dan membiarkan Eren menjelajah sendiri.

Eren berjalan menuju bagian novel, melihat berbagai judul yang tidak ia kenal. Sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan di daerah sini. Perkataan Armin sebelum memasuki toko buku ini mengganggu pikirannya. Ia ingat sering mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa orang itu adalah penulis yang sangat terkenal atau semacamnya. Armin telah lama menghilang dan Eren tidak tahu apa-apa tentang literature atau yang sejenisnya, Eren melihat ke arah Petra yang sedang membereskan sesuatu, "Err, Miss Petra?"

Petra membalikkan badan saat Eren memanggilnya, "Kau butuh sesuatu Eren?"

"Apa kau tahu tentang sesuatu—ugh, aku sedang mencari sebuah novel, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang judulnya atau siapa pengarangnya."

"Hee? Lalu apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan novel ini Eren?"

"Entahlah, seingatku temanku menyebut dia dengan [R]—uhm, dia penulis yang cukup terkenal dan novelnya baru keluar akhir-akhir ini… mungkin," jelas Eren penuh dengan ketidakyakinan. Petra membuat gesture berpikir dengan meletakkan jarinya di dagu, "Apakah yang kau maksud BTD karangan [R]?"

Yup, siapapun pengarangnya kini semakin terdengar tidak asing. Entah kenapa Eren merasa sedang mengalami perasaan sok tahu yang mendalam tentang orang dengan inisial [R] ini.

"Mungkin? Apa kau bisa mencarikannya untukku?"

Petra tersenyum simpul, tampak seperti malaikat di mata Eren, Petra menepuk bahu Eren pelan, "Oh, tentu saja, Eren. Tunggu sebentar di sini."

.

Eren memutuskan untuk membeli satu novel yang ditulis oleh [R] tanpa sepengetahuan Armin. Jika dugaannya benar, mungkin ia memang mengenal siapa orang ini—atau memang pikirannya sedang mengkhayal bahwa ia mengenal orang ini. Setelah membayar di kasir, memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas ,untunglah kali ini bukan Petra yang melayaninya, ia tidak ingin perempuan dengan senyum menawan itu berkolaborasi dengan Armin untuk mengoloknya lebih parah lagi dari hari ini.

Eren duduk di salah satu pojok ruangan, menunggu Armin yang entah kenapa tak kunjung selesai. Mungkin sahabatnya itu melihat tempat ini seperti Eren melihat taman bermain— _well_ , dia tidak terlalu suka tempat itu sekarang. Mungkin toko buku ini tak terlalu besar dan bukan toko buku pada umumnya karena konsepnya yang merupakan gabungan dari kafe dan toko buku.

Eren tak terlalu memperhatikannya pada saat pertama kali ia berada di sini, mengingat keadaannya yang sangat menyakitkan mata. Tetapi setelah ia meluangkan waktunya sesaat untuk menikmati ternyata tempat ini terasa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Di lantai satu tepat setelah memasuki pintu akan ada dua kasir yang menyambut, dimana yang satunya adalah tempat dimana kamu membayar pembelian bukumu, dan yang satu lagi adalah kasir dimana kau bisa memesan minuman dan makanan ringan.

Di lantai satu adalah area dimana mereka menyediakan berbagai macam buku untuk dijual, sehingga tak terlalu terlihat padat walau koleksi buku yang mereka punya dapat dibilang cukup banyak. Tidak banyak kursi yang ada di lantai satu karena memang bukan untuk bersantai tujuannya, rak-rak buku disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga tak membuat ruangan ini tampak penuh sesak dan menyebalkan.

Di lantai dua keadaannya sedikit berbeda, di tengah-tengahnya banyak sofa-sofa kecil maupun kursi biasa dengan meja bulat seadanya. Rak-rak bukunya juga lebih terlihat tinggi dan disusun seperti situasi di dalam perpustakaan. Di lantai dua kau hanya bisa meminjam dan membacanya di tempat, keadaannya sama persis seperti perpustakaan mini—kelebihannya kau bisa membawa makanan dan minuman ke atas sini.

Memutuskan untuk menyusul Armin ke lantai dua, Eren dikejutkan dengan suara yang cukup gaduh menuruni tangga, Eren menunda niatannya untuk menaiki tangga tersebut. Melihat sekilas surai pirang terang yang diyakininya sebagai milik Armin, Eren bergegas menghampirinya sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak, "Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau ca—Armin, apa itu?!"

Armin mengintip dari balik tumpukan bukunya yang hanya menyisakan seciul dari bagian puncak kepalanya untuk dilihat Eren, ia menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati walau agak tergesa, "Sstt, kau ini berisik sekali. Ini harta karunku."

"M-maksudku, apa kau perlu membeli semua itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Miss Petra mengizinkan aku untuk meminjam lebih dari tiga buku. Aku hanya membeli dua buku saja. Apa kau menemukan apa yang kau cari? Ugh, bahkan aku ragu kau ingin mencari sesuatu."

"Hei, hei, apa kau ini tidak terlalu meremehkan aku, Armin? Apa sulitnya membaca buku tipis itu," gerutu Eren yang menyebabkan Armin terkekeh cukup keras. Ia meletakan bukunya di kasir dan menatap Eren dengan cara yang benar, Armin menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Kau bahkan tidak tahan untuk membaca lebih dari tiga halaman, bagaimana bisa kau sanggup membaca satu buku yang hampir seribu halaman?"

"Armin!"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan celotehan kalian?" potong seseorang yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, alisnya bertaut tanda kejengkelan. Armin menggumamkan kata ' _maaf_ ' berulang kali dimana Eren terlihat tidak mempedulikannya.

"Oluo, jangan berkata seperti itu dengan mereka."

Armin terlihat semakin bersinar ketika Petra hadir diantara mereka, bahkan bagi Eren sahabatnya itu terlalu menyilaukan untuk berada di sampingnya. "Miss Petra terimakasih banyak, aku kan menyelesaikan semua ini satu minggu ke depan."

"Ohoho, bukankah kau memiliki semangat yang tinggi?" jawab seseorang yang jika tidak salah bernama Eld yang baru turun dari tangga. Ia menggendong seekor anak anjing dalam dekapannya, sontak Eren merasa kaget dan menghampiri Eld dengan langkah yang cukup cepat, "Kalian merawatnya," ujar Eren dengan nada lega yang tak ditutupi.

Petra menepuk pundak Eren pelan, "Tentu saja, dia terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Eld akan membawanya ke dokter hewan hari ini, pikirkanlah satu nama yang bagus untuk anjing kecil ini," katanya. Eren mengangguk pelan dan Armin melihat mereka penuh tanda tanya tetapi memutuskan untuk diam saja.

"Oh, Armin lebih baik kita pulang sekarang," ajak Eren setelah melihat jam digital di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, sampai jumpa!" pamit Armin dengan suara kelewat tinggi, bahkan ia harus digeret Eren keluar selagi melambaikan tangan pada semuanya. Armin memang berbeda jika menyangkut hal-hal seperti ini. Hal terakhir yang dilihat Eren sebelum pintu di depannya tertutup adalah Petra yang sedang melambaikan tangannya, "Datang lagi lain hari!"

.

Mereka sedang berjalan di area pertokoan yang semakin ramai, dan matahari sudah hampir tenggelam ketika Eren dan Armin keluar dari toko buku, "Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu Armin."

Armin menoleh ke arah Eren, pamer dengan dua tas belanjaan penuh buku yang ia jinjing di tangan kanan dan buku yang ia dekap dengan tangan kirinya, "Kau membuat hariku lebih baik, Eren."

"Oh, ya?" tanggap Eren santai, setengah terkekeh ketika ia merasakan dampak kebahagiaan berlebihan Armin sedikit memengaruhinya. Ia beralih kepada Armin, berusaha mengambil tas belanjaan Armin, "Berikan padaku, biarkan aku yang membawanya."

"Hee?" Armin menghindarinya dengan cepat, Eren memberikannya tatapan bingung, "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, Eren?" tanya Armin memastikan. Sikap Eren yang kadang-kadang berubah menjadi peduli dengannya masih saja memberikan dampak merinding karena biasanya ia bersikap sepenuhnya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku hanya turut bahagia denganmu, Armin," jelas Eren yang nampaknya tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Armin. "Kau tampak dekat dengan para pegawai di toko itu."

Eren melihat Armin sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, "Yeah, kau bisa bilang begitu. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini."

Armin tampak mengerti dengan penjelasan Eren, keduanya melanjutkan jalan dalam diam diselingi beberapa candaan kecil sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat bola mata Armin membulat kaget, "Huh, bukankah itu Jean?" Armin menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Eren, ia menautkan alisnya tak percaya, "Dia merokok?"

"Wah, wah, lihat dengan siapa aku bertemu lagi," sapa Jean dengan langkah ringan mendekati Eren dan Armin. Ia tersenyum seperti orang idiot dan berhenti di hadapan Armin, melihatnya dengan pandangan meremehkan yang menurut Eren sama sekali tidak keren, dia lebih terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku, Jean?" pinta Armin pelan, yang hanya membuat Jean tertawa mengejek, Jean menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

 _Fuuuh…_  Jean menghembuskan rokoknya tepat pada wajah Armin, bola mata Eren membesar.

"Uhuk—ukh—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Apa kau tidak lihat Armin terbatuk karena asap rokokmu? Apa kau mau kulaporkan kepada pihak sekolah?" Eren mendorong Jean dengan keras sehingga Jean mundur beberapa langkah, tetapi Jean hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan yang semakin menyulut emosi Eren.

"Hh, ayolah, Eren, kita bahkan terlalu jauh dari lingkungan sekolah dan aku bahkan tidak memakai seragam. Kau tidak punya hak untuk melaporkanku," ujar Jean sembari mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, ia kembali berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Armin menahan Eren untuk tidak berdiri di depannya karena sudah pasti Eren tidak bisa menahan emosinya, dan hal itulah yang diincar oleh Jean, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Jean memandang Eren yang berada di belakang Armin, "Tidak ada," ia memegang rokoknya di tangan, membiarkan apinya membakar dirinya sendiri hingga menyisakan abu yang terlihat ringkih dan bisa jatuh kapan saja.

"Bisakah kau mematikan rokokmu itu?" pinta Armin masih dengan nada sopan yang hanya membuat Eren semakin menggeram kesal di belakangnya. Jean hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya, "Baiklah jika itu yang memang kau inginkan," ujar Jean yang terdengar hampir mustahil di telinga Eren, dan beberapa saat kemudian Armin hanya bisa menahan teriakkannya ketika ia menggunakan buku yang sedang Armin dekap di dadanya sebagai asbak dadakan, abu yang masih mengandung api itu membakar pinggiran kertasnya, "Oops, sepertinya bukumu tidak akan terlihat baru lagi."

"Brengsek!" dengan penuh amarah Eren menarik kerah baju Jean dan hampir melayangkan tinjunya tepat di muka kuda idiot itu jika saja Armin tak menahan tangannya.

"Eren! Eren, hentikan kita mengganggu ketertiban!" teriak Armin yang mulai panik karena perhatian orang-orang kini tertuju pada mereka bertiga. Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Armin, "Tapi—" melihat itu Jean melepaskan genggaman Eren yang mengendur dengan paksa dan memanfaatkan saat itu untuk meninju wajah Eren dengan keras.

**_Bruagh!_ **

Eren jatuh terduduk, meringis karena rasa panas yang terasa membakar di wajahnya. Eren melihat ke arah atas hanya untuk menemukan Jean yang hampir menginjak perutnya, "Itu balasan untuk yang tadi," Jean menjambak rambut Eren dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "aku tidak akan meludah di wajahmu," ia menghentikan ucapannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada rokok yang sengaja didekatkan dengan wajah Eren, "tapi… mungkin rokok ini yang akan menggantikannya."

Eren merasa suaranya tercekat dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, yang ia ingat ketika rokok itu hampir mengenai wajahnya tiba-tiba Eren merasa Jean tertarik dengan paksa kebelakang hingga berteriak kesakitan. Eren melihat figur yang tak asing berdiri di belakang Jean dan memelintir tangannya kebelakang, "Baiklah itu sudah cukup."

"…Levi-san?" gumam Eren tak percaya, masih dengan setelannya yang super rapih, sosok Levi yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi datar masih tak berubah. Jean memberontak untuk lepas dari Levi, tetapi cengkraman lelaki itu lebih kuat daripada yang dibayangkan, " _Dammit_ , siapa kau? Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Levi membuat suara decakan lidah, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa nomor pendek, "Apakah ini kantor polisi?" ia melihat wajah Jean yang memucat, "Ya, ada yang memulai perkelahian di tengah jalan—"

Jean berhasil melepaskan diri dari Levi yang sengaja melonggarkan cengkramannya, ia memandang sekilas pada Eren sebelum pergi melewati Levi begitu saja, "Kau selamat lagi, Yeager."

"Biar kuhajar si brengsek itu!" Eren akhirnya bisa bangkit walaupun rasa nyeri itu terasa menjalar ke setiap tubuhnya, ia hampir mengejar Jean jika Armin tak menarik tangannya dengan cukup keras, si rambut pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudahlah, Eren."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa—"

"Kau temannya?" gerutuan tak koheren Eren dipotong oleh sebaris kalimat dingin yang dilontarkan Levi kepada Armin, walau dengan ragu Armin menganggukan kepalanya.

Levi menarik Eren ke sisinya, yang dibalas dengan teriakan Eren dan tatapan hilang arah yang diberikan oleh Armin yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Levi membawanya dengan paksa, "Baiklah, kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengurus bocah ini dari sini."

Bola mata Eren membulat penuh, "Apa? Tidak, lepaskan aku!" geramnya sembari menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Levi. "Sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan, brengsek? Lepasan aku! Aku tidak ingin ikut denganmu!"

"Kita pulang," balas Levi singkat, menggeret Eren agar berjalan sama cepat dengannya.

"Armin, kenapa kau diam saja?!" Eren menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Armin yang sedang merapihkan bukunya yang tercecer di jalanan. Teman masa kecilnya itu hanya memberikannya tatapan iba dan lambaian tangan diiringi bisikan, ' _Kuharap kau baik-baik saja_ ' tanpa suara.

.

.

Eren memang tidak lagi digeret ataupun dipaksa untuk mengikuti Levi, tetapi sejak mereka menginjakan kaki ke dalam  _lobby_  apartemen, Levi menjadi lebih diam dan bagi Eren tidak perlu melakukan perlawanan untuk sampai ke rumahnya sendiri. Keadaan di dalam lift menjadi sesuatu yang sulit bagi Eren, pipinya yang terluka belum sembuh dan hari ini harus ditambah dengan lebam yang disebabkan Jean si wajah kuda brengsek itu.

Eren hampir menerobos pintu apartemennya sendiri jika bukan karena seseorang yang menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen yang bukan miliknya. "Lepaskan aku! Apa kau lupa ini bukan rumahku? Lagipula Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuangnya bersamamu!" Eren kembali berontak dengan cara menghempaskan tangannya, Levi membalas tatapannya penuh dengan keiritasian tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menarikku ke tempat ini?"

Levi tidak langsung menjawab, ia melepas sepatunya, lalu meninggalkan Eren begitu saja, namun sebelum ia hilang dari pandangan Eren, Levi membalik badannya, kedua bibir tipis yang terkatup akhirnya terbuka juga, "Bukankah kau bilang ingin balas budi atau apapun itu? Tunjukan sedikit keseriusan."

Kepala Eren terasa berputar, perkataan Levi yang barusan seperti bahasa asing yang tidak pernah Eren dengar sebelumnya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Eren bisa tersadar dan mengeluarkan suaranya, "Haah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Eren, ia masuk ke dalam mengikuti Levi.

Ruangan itu kosong, yang ada hanyalah tumpukan kertas yang sedikit berserakan dan laptop yang menyala di atas meja ruang tengah. Banyak kertas yang remuk dan coretan pena yang terlihat berantakan. Levi tak terlihat dimanapun, kesabaran Eren makin hilang ketika dari arah dapur suara rendah yang menggema tertangkap oleh pendengaran Eren. "Duduk, akan kuambilkan sesuatu."

"Levi-san, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba seperti ini—" Eren menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menginjak sesuatu yang terasa seperti remukan kertas. Eren mengambilnya, mengernyit ketika membukanya dan melihat rangkaian kalimat yang dicoret-coret dengan sangat kasar.

Apakah ini selembar naskah?

Terlepas dari segala rasa penasaran yang tanpa sadar terkumpul, Eren berusaha membaca tulisan yang nampak tak jelas itu. Eren memang belum sempat membaca apapun yang ditulis oleh orang ini, apakah ia memang begitu hebat sampai meremehkan Eren seperti ini? Apa pekerjaannya itu membuat ia harus bersikap seperti orang tua yang merasa tidak perlu bersosialisasi dengan dunia luar?

Bau darah, percampuran rasa metal yang kuat itu terasa menyakitkan di lidahnya. Yang ia lihat kini hanya hitam, putih, dan warna merah pekat yang memabukkan. Perutnya melilit dan ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya sekarang juga, tetapi rasa terbakar yang ada di tenggorokkannya membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berpikir.

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, rasanya lengket dan panas. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang tetapi tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan dan langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan samar.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk mundur, apa kau tidak mendengar perintahku?!"

"Seharusnya kau tahu untuk tidak mencampurkan misi dengan perasaan pribadi, Kapten."

Eren berhenti membacanya karena bagian yang lain tampak hancur karena tinta dan sedikit sobek. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja lalu mengambil kertas yang lainnya, setidaknya keadaannya tidak separah yang pertama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?"

Bangunan tua yang katanya adalah bekas markas Tim Pengintai ini selalu dingin, bebatuan yang menyusun berdirinya kastil tua ini tampak mulai termakan oleh usia. Ruang bawah tanah itu terasa menyesakkan, kenapa dia harus terkurung dengan rantai yang membelenggu pergerakkannya? Apakah ini lebih baik dari terkurung di balik tembok besar yang tak menutupi kecemasan akan rasa takut terbunuh?

"Kapten, -a-aku hanya—"

Dia tahu tak ada gunanya untuk menjawab, pemuda itu menatap borgol yang membelenggu kedua tangannya. Lelaki dengan rambut hitam di depannya basah karena hujan beberapa saat lalu itu menatap si pemuda dengan tatapan memincing, ia memang tak mengatakan apapun tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat darah berdesir akan rasa takut yang mendalam.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan segera tidur."

Hanya helaan napas berat yang menjadi respon diantara keheningan mereka. Langkah laki-laki itu mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ranjang keras dan dingin itu terasa memberat, seseorang sedang duduk di sisinya.

"Apa lukamu sudah membaik?"

"Kurasa begitu."

Lelaki itu melihat pemuda yang meringkuk memunggunginya, tangannya ingin bergerak untuk membelai rambut kecokelatan itu, atau untuk sekedar memegang bahunya dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menghela napas dan ikut larut dalam kesunyian malam.

Eren tak bisa membaca lebih jauh karena coretan yang ditorehkan Levi di kertas itu, rasa ingin tahunya meningkat sampai rasanya sedikit sesak. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya berteriak bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana mereka terjebak dalam keputusasaan yang mendalam, tapi ia tidak mengerti dengan tokoh yang ada di dalamnya. Apakah ini karena Eren yang terlalu bodoh dalam memahami literatur, atau memang semua ini terasa hambar? Ia hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Eren melihat ragu ke arah laptop milik Levi yang terbuka, dengan pertimbangan yang begitu cepat hingga ia saja tidak bisa membedakan apakah dirinya sedang berpikir atau tidak. Eren meraih laptop Levi, ketika layar gelap itu menjadi terang, barisan kalimat yang membuat kepala Eren berdenyut tiba-tiba memenuhi penglihatannya.

Eren memincingkan matanya, memaksa otaknya untuk mau mengirimkan informasi tentang apa yang sudah dilihatnya. Tentu saja itu sebuah novel, mungkin hal yang sama seperti apa yang ditulis dalam kertas-kertas itu.

Eren mengeluarkan novel yang baru ia beli dari dalam tas, tulisan dengan judul **Before the Dawn by [R]** tercetak dengan jelas pada sampul novel yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam itu. Eren membaliknya, menemukan sedikit  _summary_  pada bagian novel yang kini tidak terlihat asing lagi olehnya. Ia berusaha mengeceknya berulang kali, meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa dua tulisan itu tidak saling terkait, tapi ketika Eren melihat logo yang terpampang lebar sebagai sampul novel saat Eren tak sengaja melihat halaman awal dokumen yang terbuka itu.

Before the Dawn spin-off by [R]…  _Rivaille._

"Bukankah pernah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh apapun, Eren?"

Eren merasa jantungnya akan keluar ketika Levi tiba-tiba memanggilnya, ia mendecak ketika melihat Eren sedang menyentuh laptopnya. Eren tak merespon dengan cepat, ia menatap Levi lekat-lekat, "Rivaille, jadi itu benar-benar kau, Levi-san?"

Levi melewatinya begitu saja, ia meletakkan handuk dan mangkok berisi batu es yang dibawanya di atas meja. Lelaki itu menengadah menatap Eren yang balik menatapnya, "Lalu? Jika aku menjawab iya kau akan melakukan apa?"

Terdorong akan rasa keingintahuannya, Eren menyodorkan novel yang ia beli tepat di depan wajah Levi, "Kau penulis yang sama dengan novel ini, 'kan?" Levi mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat Eren mempunyai novel karangannya, "Kenapa kau mempunyai buku itu, bocah?"

Seakan tak mendengarkan pertanyaan ketus Levi, Eren melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Apa itu sebabnya ayah memanggilmu Rivaille?"

Tak ada yang terjadi, Eren tahu nampaknya ia telah selesai menggali kubur untuk dirinya sendiri, ekspresi Levi tampak tidak senang terlihat dari cara ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat untuk menjaga emosinya. Levi memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan, "Dengar, Eren, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertimu. Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka dengan bocah yang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menolongku lagi?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Rasanya sudah berkali-kali ia melontarkan kalimat ini, yang berulang kali direspon sama oleh Levi. Eren tak berharap banyak kali ini, ia hanya berusaha menjaga sikapnya agar tidak terlihat lemah, "Kenapa kau tidak mengabaikanku begitu saja?"

Levi bernapas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Kami orang dewasa tidak berpikiran sempit sepertimu."

Eren hampir tertawa mendengar perkataan Levi, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, gumpalan kertas itu berada tepat di depan wajah Levi. Ia berkata dengan nada sinis, "Oh, lalu jika sehabis ini kau akan mengusirku, melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan, dan mempermalukanku bukankah memang lebih baik jika kita tidak saling mengenal?"

Levi bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah maju mendekati Eren yang balik mengambil langkah mundur. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak panik, Levi mungkin kalah dalam hal tinggi badan tetapi ia tidak pernah kalah dalam hal mengeluarkan aura mencekam yang mengintimidasi.

"Jika itu maumu kenapa tidak segera pergi?" tanya Levi, Eren terdiam sebagai jawaban. Dengan sekilas memandangnya saja Eren tahu kali ini Levi tidak bermain-main, "Wha—kau menolakku berulang kali! Lagipula jika kau punya kekasih dan tidak menginginkanku di rumah ini, kau harusnya bilang padaku sejak awal!"

"Kekasih?" Levi menautkan alis bingung, ia berhenti di hadapan Eren yang terpojok di dinding. Oh, rasanya sangat menyenangkan memojokkan bocah kecil di hadapannya ini, Levi memandang Eren lurus-lurus, "Maksudmu Hanji?"

"Ugh—tidak, lupakan," bantah Eren, rasanya sangat memalukan, "Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau terlihat cemburu." Levi meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dinding, sekali lagi memerangkap Eren dalam pengawasannya. "Tch, tahu apa kau tentang cemburu, jika kau bahkan tidak bisa memahami perasaan orang lain," gumamnya tanpa sadar, "aku tak tahu kau begitu payah dalam menulis adegan percintaan," ujarnya dengan nada datar, memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, "dan kau sebut dirimu seorang penulis?"

Eren terlonjak setelah dia sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan, ia menatap Levi yang melayangkan tatapan jengkel luar biasa kepadanya, "Ugh, maaf—Levi-san, maksudku bukan—" belum sempai ia menyelesaikan kalimat pembelaannya, Eren merasa seakan-akan terkena listrik bermuatan tinggi saat tangan Levi yang bebas mengelus pipinya. "Jika kau mengatakan aku payah dalam menuliskan adegan percintaan itu, apakah kau bisa membantuku?"

Sejujurnya Eren tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Levi pikirkan sekarang, baru kemarin ia ditolak mentah-mentah, dan sekarang Levi kembali menyentuhnya dengan cara absurd yang mengalirkan getaran aneh di sepanjang tulang belakang, bernapas pun terasa sulit, "Jangan mengada-ada, aku harus pergi,"

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin balas budi?"

Eren berusaha mendorong Levi menjauh, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menyia-nyiakan masa remajanya dengan orang seperti Levi. Jika ia tidak menghentikannya sekarang, Eren tidak tahu apakah ia bisa keluar dari perputaran yang membingungkan ini. "Lupakan saja, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Bola mata Eren membesar, apa Levi memang benar-benar sedang tidak waras hari ini? Ia menahan napas saat Levi menunggu jawabannya dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah, hembusan napasnya yang hangat menerpa wajah Eren yang memucat, "Apa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya cukup jelas? Jika kau ingin membalas budimu…" Levi menyisir rambut Eren yang berada di dekat tengkuk dengan jarinya, wajahnya mendekat, bibir pucat itu tersenyum simpul,

…jadilah kekasihku."

.

.

To be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prinzessin : Princess
> 
> Hör auf zu sprechen, Jean : Shut the fuck up, Jean!
> 
> Author Note:
> 
> Saya update... akhirnya author yang tidak tahu diri ini update juga T_T maafkan saya, saya tidak berniat meninggalkan FF ini begitu saja.
> 
> Dan bagi readers semua yang masih menantikan FF ini saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak, review dari kalian adalah semangat tersendiri untuk saya.
> 
> Author akhirnya jadi mahasiswi Agribisnis loh .-.)/ hai teman teman seperjuangan mohon dimaklumi. Author tidak bisa memastikan kapan akan kembali update, thanks to My beloved Nday yang ngebantu sampai sejauh ini~chuuu for ya.
> 
> Review dari kalian akan sangat memberi semangat baru di bulan-bulan penuh kesibukan ini, silent riders... kapan-kapan mampir ya di box author walau hanya dengan sepatah kata penyemangat^^.
> 
> Well, minna, sekilas tentang hidup author, bagaimana dengan kalian? SnK season dua sudah diumumkan dengan official, dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan Live Action yang sebentar lagi akan tayang?
> 
> Pendapat pribadi author adalah..."messed up", bukan bermaksud menghakimi tetapi jika saja semua pihak lebih bijak dalam memilih plot dalam Live Action... yup, mari kita tunggu saja bagaimana penampilannya.
> 
> Don't forget to leave ur kudos, byebye~

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo readers semuanya~ author baru di fandom SnK semoga bisa diterima dengan baik =)
> 
> Untuk chapter pertama, ini panjang sekali ya? Haha, Author berharap ini tidak membosankan sampai kalian harus menekan tombol exit sebelum sampai paragraf paling bawah. Repost dari akun FFn, namun sebisa mungkin aku akan update secara bersamaan.
> 
> \- S'en aller = Go Away, Fuck Off.
> 
> \- Was willst du? = What do you want?
> 
> \- Quel imbécile = What a moron.
> 
> \- Ne t'affaires pas avec moi = Don't mess with me.
> 
> \- Je n'en ai rien à fiche = I don't give a damn.
> 
> \- Ich bitte Dich = I'm begging you.
> 
> \- Avez vous beaucoup travaillé dérnièrement? = Have you worked a lot lately?
> 
> \- The Hunger Forrest plesetan dari The Hunger Game.
> 
> \- Before the Dawn yang dibicarakan Eld adalah lagu dari Infinite.
> 
> \- Live action yang dibicarakan Levi adalah Kuroshitsuji. Sebenarnya itu hanya pendapat pribadi author, huhuhu, mohon dimaafkan.
> 
> .
> 
> Bagaimana respon kalian? Maafkan bahasa asing yang agak mengacau di sana, author sebisa mungkin mengeceknya lebih dari satu kamus. Tolong berikan kritik yang membangun dan sarannya, Author dengan senang hati belajar di sini~
> 
> Author dengan senang hati menunggu 'kudo(s)' dari teman-teman semua. Terimakasih (*.*)/


End file.
